


Runed

by Snarry5evr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Ginny, Bottom Harry, Creature Harry, Do not repost without my express permission, Failed Ritual, Fred Lives, I'm easily manipulated, Moodboard added, Multi, No Twincest, Peer pressure made me do it, Post War, Sexual creature Harry, She offered me chocolate, Submissive Harry, Surprise Pairing, Triad - Freeform, bad Molly - Freeform, do not copy to another site, mentions of mpreg, no regrets, obviously, somewhat dubious consent, top severus, we all saw it coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr
Summary: Ginny makes a mistake and now everyone in Grimmauld Place has to pay the price.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 359
Kudos: 1759
Collections: Creatures or ABO love and dynamics, Read, Talullah’s favorite HP fanfics





	1. Moodboard

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my Beta Dannielle and sounding board Cheri (even if you did have some strong opinions on certain pairings :) ) 
> 
> I also wanted to take a moment and reiterate something I mentioned in my last fic (since I'm sure some of you don't read Tomarry). If you are subscribed to me, you may receive some notifications that I've updated some of my older fics. This is not true. I am simply going back and adding the moodboards to ones that I have them for since I realized that only the people that follow me on FB have seen them. Thanks to all my lovely and loyal readers.


	2. Runed

“Oh, Harry. I’m so sorry.” Hermione Granger looked at her best friend, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Emerald green eyes looked up warily, twin sets of brown eyes were wide with shared horror.

“Did you know?” Twin heads of identical red hair shook vigorously.

“We swear, Harry,” Fred assured him.

“We had no idea,” George finished, reaching up to tug at his one remaining ear, a habit he had picked up since the accident. As if he needed reassurance it was still there.

On the other side of Harry, Ronald Weasley sat almost aloof; clutching his hands in his lap, guilt covering his face, as if it had been he that had destroyed Harry’s carefully crafted illusion. “I’m sorry,” he whispered hoarsely.

A firm hand reached out to cover Ron’s hands. Ron stared down at the hand; calluses that had started building back in first year with quidditch practice, hardened over years of gripping a wand, and toughened over the last year as he had lived off the land while running for his life.

“It’s not your fault, Ron. You didn’t know.”

Blue eyes shot up, and Ron shook his head vigorously. “No. I came to you as soon as I heard them. It’s- it’s  _ wrong _ . No one should be forced to be with someone they don’t love.”

Harry nodded, sighing as he looked out over the battle scarred grounds. He knew if he looked behind him he would see the remains of the aqueduct courtyard and beyond them a partially rebuilt wall. It was the reason that had most likely kept him safe; the duty he felt to stay until the castle had been rebuilt. It had been one of the reasons he had declined Molly’s invitation to return to the Burrow. And had, apparently, thwarted her plans for him and Ginny. No, not just her plans,  _ their _ plans. He shuddered at the overheard conversation that Ron had rushed to reveal to them after finding Harry and the twins just finishing dinner and Hermione in intense discussion with Minerva.

“I was going to try, you know,” Harry said, sliding his hand from Ron’s and staring at his clenched fists. “I was going to see if things could be okay with us. I felt bad about ending things the way I did.” Harry raised his eyes to stare into the rising twilight. “I don’t feel like I really gave us a chance, and she’s been in love-” he winced. “I  _ thought  _ she’d been in love with me for years. The least I could do was try.”

“Mate,” Fred said sternly, “It doesn’t matter if she  _ is _ in love with you.”

“If you aren’t  _ in love  _ with her, you’ll never be happy,” George pointed out.

Harry clenched his fist. “I don’t think it matters. The fates are cruel,” he said in a tone that sounded eerily like Firenze.

“Harry,” Hermione said sympathetically, and he shook his head, not wanting to have that conversation again.

“She doesn’t know about that part,” Ron said reassuringly.

Harry let out an ironic bark of laughter. “Well, I suppose it’s good to know she only wants me for my money and title.”

“And your castle,” Fred reminded him bitterly.

“And the fame,” George sneered. 

“And the family jewels,” Hermione added with a snicker.

The twins bit back snorts of laughter, and even Harry cracked a smile at the joke. A hand landed on his shoulder, and Harry looked up to see Ron’s tight smile. “We’ll watch out for you, Harry. We’ve got your back.”

“Yeah,” the others agreed. 

“Even if she is our sister,” George said. “This is just wrong.”

Fred nodded. “And to think, Mum has been conditioning her practically since birth to get Ginny to seduce you. I never knew Mum could be so heartless.”

“I thought Mum really cared for you, Harry,” Ron said sadly. “I can’t believe she only encouraged our friendship to get you closer to Ginny.” He shook his head.

“I suppose that’s why she was always so mean to me when a story came out about Harry and I dating,” Hermione said. 

Harry sighed. “What am I going to do? How can I even eat, knowing my food might be tainted?”

Hermione winced at the words that were about to leave her mouth. “Well, Kreacher thinks pretty highly of you these days. Just don’t eat anything he doesn’t fix for you.”

Harry ran a hand down his face. “God, this sucks. I need time to figure out how to protect myself. Having Kreacher deliver my food is one thing, but what about when someone invites me to tea? That’s just rude. There must be spells or something I can do to detect things like that. And spells or hexes she can cast long distance. I’ve spent years sleeping over at the Burrow. She’s probably got loads of strands of my hair.”

Hermione sighed. “Come with me to Australia.”

All four men turned to look at her. “What?” Harry said.

“Come with me to get my parents. It’ll take a week or so, and it’ll give us a chance to do a bit of research. I still have all those books. Fred and George can stay here and look through the library. With the wards still in shambles, they should have no problem getting into the Restricted Section.” The twins nodded vigorously. “Ron can go back home and keep an eye on them. They don’t know he overheard, so they won’t think to keep their activities secret.”

Harry gaped at her. “But… What about Snape? I can’t just leave him here. Who will protect him? Watch over him?”

“Harry,” Harry turned to Ron, “Professor McGonagall, Kingsley, and Madam Pomfrey all know the truth. He’s perfectly safe here. Besides, the trials won’t start for a few more days, and they have bigger bundimun to catch. Besides, you deserve a small break. Leave your cloak, and, if I think Mum and Ginny are working on anything, I can sneak around.”

Harry gave a resigned sigh. His friends were right. Some time away would help clear his head and give him a bit of time. Hadn’t he learned to rely on help from them over this last year? And he knew they all sincerely wished to help him, even if Ginny  _ was  _ their sister. And he had to protect himself. It was bad enough she wanted him for his inheritance, but if she ever found out about his Inheritance, he would never be rid of her. He looked up to see the twins sharing a look.

“What?”

They looked uncertainly at him then back to each other before Fred gave a firm nod and turned to Harry. “We think you ought to talk to Snape.”

Harry’s jaw dropped and he began to shake his head. Hermione grabbed his arm.

“No. They’re right, Harry. Snape’s an expert on Dark magic. I bet he’d know any number of ways to control someone or make someone fall in love with you. And if he knows how to do it, you  _ know  _ he knows how to counter it.” Harry sighed at the logic. “Or at the very least he would know what books to read.”

“I can’t,” Harry whispered. “I can’t talk to him. I feel like I’m still a first year when he looks at me. Like everything I’ve done doesn’t matter. I’m the perfect reminder of everything he’s lost. I look like my dad but I have my mum’s eyes. It’s no wonder he loathes me.”

“Harry,” Hermione said softly, “I don’t think he loathes you.”

“Yeah, Mate,” Ron said. “He’s been pretty civil to you the few times you’ve gone to see him.”

Harry shook his head. “He gets this look in his eyes, like he doesn’t know what to do with me. He probably hates that he feels like he owes me for saving his life. I wish McGonagall hadn’t told him it was me that pulled him from the shack.”

“He probably  _ doesn’t  _ know what to do with you, Harry,” Fred said.

“Yeah,” George agreed. “He’s had to act a certain way towards you for so long, he’s probably not sure how to act around you anymore.”

Harry shook his head. “Well, I sure as hell don’t know how to act around him. I just… There’s this pull, you know? And a part of me would like to start over with him, apologize for everything he went through because of me. But there’s this other part, and I’m afraid it’s… it’s a different sort of pull, and that scares the shite out of me. Because what if it  _ is  _ him?” 

Harry looked up at his gaping friends and gave a weary smile.

“Harry, you don’t seriously think...” Hermione began and Harry shrugged.

“I don’t know. That’s just it, innit? I  _ don’t  _ know. And I won’t know.”

“Harry,” Ron said cautiously, “are you still… you know? Taking precautions.”

Harry nodded. “Every night. Kreacher helps. He comes by to check on me. I’ve only passed out from exhaustion twice and forgotten.”

“All the more reason why we need to find protection for you. If Ginny finds out she’ll be relentless,” Hermione said, and the three brothers nodded in agreement.

Harry sighed. “Alright. I’ll let McGonagall know I’m going with you. The portkey is for the day after tomorrow, right?” Hermione nodded, and the four friends stood. Harry dusted off his jeans. “Right. Let’s go get Ron my cloak.”

The four friends picked their way around the rubble, stepping carefully as they made their way back inside. None of them noticed the dark figure in the shadows of a broken column, watching them intently.

Harry took a breath of the warm, salty air and smiled at the bikini-clad woman being chased by the large golden dog along the beach. He glanced back down at the missive in his hand and read through Ron’s reassuring scrawl once more. He had known it was time to head back to Britain, and Ron’s latest letter had confirmed it; the Ministry had finally gotten around to starting the trials. It hadn’t taken them long to find Hermione’s parents, and the memory block had been easier to break than Hermione had expected. But even afterwards, the four of them had stayed in Australia for almost a month as Hermione spent time with her parents and Harry relaxed after the last year. Of course they had researched as well. 

Harry looked down at the books on the table and ran his fingers over the book he was currently reading. His mind drifted back to the morning they had left. He’d been coming from the kitchens where the residents of the castle were currently taking their meals while the Great Hall was repaired. He’d eaten a minimal breakfast, knowing his stomach didn’t do well with port-travel, and informed Kreacher he could stay at Hogwarts while Harry was gone. He was heading towards the stairs when he was called.

_ “Potter.” Harry paused, knowing that gravelly voice well by now, and turned to see Snape striding down the hallway. He looked so very different these days. His hair no longer hung limp and greasy around his face, instead it was kept pulled back and up in a loose bun to keep it out of the tape that held his bandages in place. His movements were slower, though no less graceful, due to the numbing effects of the venom still coursing through his system. The potion regimen that he was taking to clear out the venom was known to cause vitamin D deficiency, so the man was required to spend several hours a day outside in the sunlight. Because of this, he had been helping Professor Sprout in the greenhouse which was also having the added effect of putting color in the sallow cheeks. He also seemed to have less wrinkles around his eyes, and, though he still didn’t smile, he didn’t really seem to be frowning either. _

_ “Good morning, Sir,” Harry said cautiously, wondering why Snape had sought him out. _

_ The man walked up to him and held out two books. “It has come to my attention that there is a possibility that you might have… less than savory individuals that wish to harm you. Those are the best books on protective charms and countering hexes that I have. It is my understanding that you are accompanying Ms. Granger to retrieve her parents. Use your time wisely, and return my books in the condition to which I have loaned them to you. Good day.” Harry had taken the books as the man spoke, and, at his last words, Snape turned and strode off. _

_ Harry had no idea how Snape had known. Well, there was the fact that he had told McGonagall why he was having his personal house elf deliver his meals. And the twins had told Madam Pince that they were researching protection charms for long distance curses, and the librarian was not an idiot. So, Harry supposed, Snape could very easily have found out. Either way, Harry was grateful for the books. _

And they had been extremely helpful, even Hermione had agreed that they had some things in them that were useful. The larger of the two books had even had an entire chapter on bonding rituals that had been outlawed and classified as dark due to the fact that only one person had to be an active participant of the ritual. Apparently the rituals had been used in Medieval times by unscrupulous wizards to bind the children of their enemies to them in order to gain control of the lands. Hermione had quickly set to finding protection runes for such spells. They had also decided to scour Black library for a tome on Core Searching. One of Snape’s books had mentioned it, and they’d found more info in one of Hermione’s books from Dumbledore’s office. It had explained that a strong enough wizard that was able to find their magical core would be able to see auras given off by magical objects, including anything that had been transfigured, bespelled, cursed, or poisoned. If Harry could find his core and learn to see auras, he would be able to detect if anything had been spelled to trick him, including his food. 

“Harry.” Harry looked up to see Hermione striding towards the small patio outside their hotel room, the large dog trotting at her heels. The dog, Hermy, was her parents’, a pet they had gotten soon after arriving in Australia after feeling like something was missing in their lives. He smiled at her.

“Having fun with your brother?” Harry had teased her about the dog from the first, and she took it in stride.

“What’s that?”

He held the letter up. “Letter from Ron.” She gave him a curious look and took the letter. She read through it swiftly and frowned. “You can stay,” he said quickly, and she shook her head.

“No. We need to do more research anyway, and if they’re already moving Snape to Grimmauld Place to prepare for the trial it’ll be the perfect excuse. Even with the Fidelius broken, it’s still pretty protected.”

Harry nodded. “Are your parents ready to go?”

She nodded. “Yeah. We can have a portkey ready in a few days.”

Harry gave a sigh. “Well, I guess we’re going home.”

Severus Snape looked around the dimly lit hall of Grimmauld Place. There had been a time he thought never to return here. His mind wandered to the torn picture pressed between the pages of his favorite book. He should probably give that back to Potter, he owed the boy, after all. No, not a boy. A man. That had been evident when Severus had woken in the infirmary and seen the man talking to someone in a bed across the room, the sunlight streaming down on the dark hair, glinting off the gold glasses. Potter had smiled at the person in the bed, then turned to talk to one of the people helping out, Abbot from Hufflepuff, Severus recalled. He had taken the time to really look at the man across the room. Taller than Severus remembered, with a weary air about him, but then again, didn’t they all these days? He remembered back just after Christmas, watching the man follow Severus’s Patronus and strip in the cold forest. There had been something in the way the man moved that had drawn Severus’s eyes, that still did. Potter hadn’t seen him the day he had woken, but Minerva had.

And hadn’t that been an earful? With the Dark Lord dead, the lack of marking on his arm proving that, and Severus miraculously still alive thanks to Potter, on both accounts, apparently. Tears and apologies and reprimands and, because this was Minerva, hugs. Potter had finally come to see him, offering his memories back, shy and stuttering like a first year. Severus hadn’t understood the change in the man but had vowed to figure it out.

Which had led him to overhearing the conversation about the gold-digging Ginevra Weasley and the cryptic conversation that followed. Something was going on with Potter that apparently only four people were aware of. Severus had waited almost a week after Potter and Granger had left before “stumbling” across the twins in the library. He had quizzed them on what they were researching but the Weasleys were very skilled in avoidance; near Slytherin level skill, Severus thought. He had offered to help as he was still on restricted duty per Poppy, and the twins had agreed, though they were quite tight-lipped about information. It was only a week ago that Severus had had a breakthrough with them. They had been settled around the table, books spread out and one of the twins, Fred, Severus remembered had pointed out a countercurse.

_ Severus eyed the passage Fred Weasley was pointing out to his brother, and shook his head. Both twins looked at him. _

_ “Why not?” George demanded.  _

_ “For starters,” Severus replied, “that spell could harm the intended protectee if they are not a full wizard.” He hadn’t meant to get a reaction, had in fact, nearly forgotten the twins were researching for Potter rather than their own commercial use. _

_ “What do you mean; not a full wizard? Like a child?” Fred asked. _

_ Severus shook his head. “No. One with an Inheritance.” _

_ Fred pulled the book back and flicked his eyes to his brother. It was only a slight movement, but Severus’s life had depended on detecting slight movements over the years. “Would a wizard’s Inheritance affect curses and the like?” _

_ Severus kept an air of nonchalance about him as he carefully watched their expressions. “It can. Depending on the type of curse and the type of Inheritance.” _

_ “What if they hadn’t come into their Inheritance yet, Professor?” George asked casually. _

_ “I suppose that depends as well. If we are talking about a child who hasn’t received their Inheritance yet, it shouldn’t matter. But, if we are talking about a delayed Inheritance-” _

_ “Delayed Inheritance?” Fred interrupted. _

_ Severus nodded, catching the shared look once again. “A delayed Inheritance is one that can occur anytime after a person’s seventeenth birthday once it is triggered.” _

_ “Triggered,” Fred choked out. _

_“Mmm,” Severus said with a nod as he pretended to scan a book. “Triggers can be something complicated such as a ritual or something as simple as using their wand for the first time, finding their mate, or going for a swim.” He hadn’t missed the sharp intake of breath on the ‘_ finding the mate’ _bit. Well, now he had a starting point. Apparently, Potter had some sort of Inheritance that had to be triggered. Of course, the choices were still numerous._

_ “Would a counter curse that worked on an Inheritance-enhanced wizard work on a regular wizard as well?” _

_ Severus nodded. “Yes. There’s no reason why it shouldn’t.” _

_ “Perhaps we should concentrate on that, Freddy. Wouldn’t want to harm any future customers.” _

_ “Excellent idea, Georgie. We shall concentrate on counter curses geared towards Inheritances. Perhaps we should look at specific Inheritances; Veela, Chimerea, Fae.” _

_ And they had. The next day they had books out for almost every Inheritance out there. So, Severus was no closer to figuring it out. _

But that was about to change, hopefully. Kingsley had already said Potter would be returning the following afternoon, and there was still time before Severus’s trial. Actually, the date hadn’t even been set yet, but Kingsley wanted Severus close, as the trials had just started and there was no knowing when they would call Severus. It was his understanding the Malfoys would be joining them as well, since Potter was apparently testifying for them also. That was still a bit vague, but no doubt Severus would glean the information one way or another.

“Severus,” he looked up at Kingsley’s voice and saw the man peeking over the stair rail. “It looks like Kreacher already has a room cleaned out for you.”

Severus nodded and made his way down the hall, past the elves heads, and up the old stairs. He met Kingsley on the third floor and was shown to a fair sized room with dark furniture, no doubt like all the other rooms in this house. A four poster bed, large dresser with attached mirror, and a desk were scattered around the room as if they were attempting to fill the empty space. A lone window gave the illusion of letting in sunlight, and Severus stepped in to empty the trunks from his pocket. 

“So, the room at the head of the stairs,” Kingsley said, pointing out the door, “is where the Aurors will be staying. I’m there for now, but when the Malfoys get here we’ll start a rotating shift.” Kingsley’s lips tightened. “Can’t trust Lucius one bit.”

Severus nodded. “When will they be moved here?”

“Next week, I believe. The day before the trials start. No sense in bringing in trouble before it’s due.”

“And who else can I expect to cohabitate with?” Severus sneered, waving his wand to open a drawer and begin his unpacking. “Potter?”

“Well, it is Harry’s house, Severus. And we need him close for the trials. Surely you can stand a few weeks with the boy.”

“Man,” Severus corrected without thinking. He looked up at Kingsley’s silence and cleared his throat nervously. “Well, we can hardly call him a  _ boy _ after everything he’s done. And he is almost eighteen, is he not?”

Kingsley nodded and coughed to clear his throat. “Yes. Another month, I believe.”

Severus cocked his head as if in thought. “If I recall correctly,” as if he wasn’t a hundred percent sure, “his father was set to inherit a Lordship. Won’t that go to Potter when he turns eighteen?”

Kingsley looked pensive for a moment and nodded. “I believe you are correct, Severus. I wonder if Harry knows.”

“Most likely not,” Severus hummed. “He  _ was  _ on the run last year when he should have been notified. And it’s my understanding, between Potter and the Dark Lord, Gringotts was left in a rather bad shape just before the final battle.”

Kingsley chuckled at Severus’s understatement. “I should mention it when he comes back. He’ll need to look into it before long.” Severus only nodded but didn’t say anything. “Well, anyway, Kreacher is fixing dinner, and I need to get back up to the Ministry. Good evening, Severus.”

“Evening, Kingsley.” 

As soon as the man was gone, Severus made his way to the Black library to see if there were any books on Inheritances.

Severus was woken early the following morning by the screaming portrait of Walburga. He rolled his eyes and vowed to get rid of the damn thing. He pulled himself from the bed and draped his robe around him. He slid into his boots as voices drifted up from the second floor landing. He heard a sharp bark and his head shot up. What the hell? He made his way out of his borrowed room and towards the stairs. The unmistakable sound of Potter’s laughter floated up to greet him.

“Best get your brother under control there, Hermione.”

“Shut up, Harry,” Granger’s voice drifted up. “I tried to get him to stay outside, but he just wouldn’t.” Severus carefully made his way down the stairs.

“That’s ‘cause he likes me so much,” Potter said, laughing. Severus moved down to see Potter kneeling on the floor, his dark hair buried in the coat of a golden retriever, his hands clutching the dog’s head. “Don’t you, boy? You like me better than your silly old sister, don’t you?”

“Harry, you’re such an arse,” Granger huffed as she moved into view. She had grown a few inches taller as well, and her wild hair was held back in some sort of convoluted braid. She looked up and caught sight of Severus. Her eyes widened in surprise. “Professor.”

Potter jerked his head around, losing his balance and falling down, letting go of the dog just in time to prevent from pulling the animal down on top of him. Potter scrambled to his feet and brushed his jeans off. “S-sir. I didn’t know you were here already. Where’s Kingsley?”

Potter looked around as if expecting the man to appear at any second. “I am not sure, Potter. He was not back when I retired last night. I was under the impression you were not returning until this afternoon.”

“We caught an earlier portkey, Sir,” Granger said, her eyes flicking nervously to Potter.

Severus gave a nod and continued down the stairs. He passed the nervous ex-students and made his way to the kitchens. The old house elf was finishing breakfast and placed a plate on the table for Severus while he fixed his tea. The two Gryffindors walked in several minutes later, Granger pulling Potter’s hand away from his shoulder where he seemed to be poking at something..

“Leave it alone,” she told the man. Potter wrinkled his nose.

“Feels weird.”

“Of course it feels weird, it’s-” she cut herself off when her eyes flicked over to him. Potter glanced his way and jerked his hand away from his bicep where he had been rubbing over the sleeve of his shirt.

Severus narrowed his eyes at them. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you two were… up to something. But, even if you were, you are no longer students, so why should you look guilty?”

“Right,” Potter said as he sat down. He reached out to tug Granger’s arm and pull her down. “Nothing to feel guilty about. We’re adults now, Hermione. Anything we do is our own business.”

Granger tossed them both uncertain looks as she sat down and gave a wary nod. Plates landed in front of the two newcomers, pulling Granger from her daze. She gave another, firmer nod.

“Right. Well, leave your arm alone, Harry.” 

They fell into an awkward silence as they ate, Potter finally speaking as Severus was finishing up. “Are you feeling alright, Sir?”

Severus took a sip of his tea. “Better every day, Potter. Thank you for asking.” The man gave a small jerk as if he hadn’t expected the pleasantry. He most likely hadn’t, Severus thought with an internal smirk. Perhaps the next few weeks could be interesting. 

Soon after lunch, Severus decided that things definitely  _ would _ be interesting. Potter and Granger had disappeared shortly after breakfast with the dog, and Severus spent his required time outside tending to the small garden at the back of the house. Over the last months he had grown fond of the mindless process, and he usually came up with some brilliant ideas he wanted to try. He still found it hard to stand for extended periods of time, so experimental brewing was out, but he had a notebook full of ideas. He made his way back inside and took a quick shower, washing away the sweat and dirt, before having a tea tray delivered to the drawing room on the first floor. He snacked on the tea and sandwiches as he made notes in his journal about possible improvements to a muscle salve.

His ears perked up at the sound of the door opening, and he heard low voices that became clearer as the owners made their way upstairs. 

“So, it’s a tattoo?” Weasley asked hesitantly, and Severus felt his eyes widen. Potter? A tattoo?

“No,” came the horrified reply. “No. It’s henna. Apparently the Patils used to come back to school with these designs all over their bodies, and they showed some of the girls. It stains the skin, so Hermione thought it was a good idea when we were trying to figure out what to use.”

“So it’s temporary,” one of the twins said.

“Yes,” Potter replied. “It’ll have to be redone about every two weeks or so.”

“Muggles have something called temporary tattoos,” the same, possibly, twin said. “Oi, George, think we can look into something like that? Temporary tattoos that are charmed to move.”

“Sounds incredibly challenging,” George replied with a note of excitement in his voice. “Once we get Harry taken care of, I say we go for it. Here, Hermione, give me those books.”

“I can’t believe you found so many books,” Granger said. “Snape’s books had some interesting things in them.”

“Still think you need to talk to him, Harry,” one of the twins said.

“Yeah, he was a great help pointing us in the direction of Inheritances. You really should try to-”

But Severus didn’t hear what Potter should try to do because the small group had moved into the library across the hall and closed the door. They stayed there until dinner was on the table and came tromping into the kitchen as one and settled around the table. He watched the group eat silently, casting nervous glances his way. He sighed, and all five Gryffindors jumped.

“Do you know,” he began, and they all turned to gape at him, as if they couldn’t believe he was willingly talking to them, “this last school year I walked a very fine line? Half the school hated me and the other half didn’t trust me. It was fairly easy to distract the idiot Carrows from the Room of Requirement where your friends had holed up. It was not so easy to come up with seemingly appropriate punishments that would satisfy the dolts yet keep your friends alive. Needless to say, it was an extremely tense year.” Potter opened his mouth, no doubt to once again apologize for whatever he thought he was guilty of. Severus held up a hand to stop him. “I do not need more apologies or praise for my...bravery,” Severus wrinkled his nose at the Gryffindor trait. “I only tell you this, because I for one am sick of tip-toeing around. Why don’t you just tell me what the five of you are looking for; perhaps I can help.” Five pairs of eyes darted back and forth, four sets landing on Potter. Severus gave another sigh. “I have already deduced that Mr. Potter is, once again, in some sort of trouble.” The man’s face flushed a deep red that Severus did  _ not  _ find intriguing. 

“It’s Ginny, sir,” Ronald spat out and Potter gaped at his friend. 

“Ron!”

“What? The twins are right, Harry. Snape’s the best resource we have, and it’ll save us loads of time if we know what we’re looking for.” Severus blinked at the boy’s defense, surprised even more by Granger’s input.

“Ron’s right, Harry. How many times did you tell us Professor Snape was one of the best Defense teachers we had?” The man’s face flushed darker, and he stared into his roast. 

“Fine,” Potter said in resignation. “As if it matters. I can kill a fucking dark lord but I can’t protect myself from an underage witch. My perfect life,” he said with enough venom to make Severus flinch. Potter rose from the table. “I’m not hungry. I’ll be in the library, ignoring the laughter.” Potter moved towards the door.

“Potter,” Severus snapped, making the man freeze, though he didn’t turn around. “The…  _ fucking  _ dark lord,” Severus ignored the twins’ snickers and Granger’s shocked gasp, “was trying to simply kill you. What Ms. Weasley is attempting is much worse. And for the record, I for one, do not find attempted Line Theft a laughing matter.”

Potter turned to gape at him. “What?”

Severus took a sip of his tea. “If memory serves, your father was in line for a lordship, you will be turning eighteen next month, ergo, Ms. Weasley, and possibly Mrs. Weasley, were aware of this, and have been trying to manipulate you into marrying her. If you truly cared for her, as so many thought you did, I do not think you would be trying to fight this so hard.”

“She’ll stop at nothing, Sir,” Ronald said almost frantically. “I overheard her tell my mum she had every intention of being Lady Potter. Harry was supposed to return to the Burrow after the battle, and Ginny was going to...” the boy’s face went red, “sleep with him after taking a conception potion so he’d be forced to marry her.”

Severus looked over at Potter to see the man staring at the floor, his face a darker red than Severus had ever seen. Severus turned back to the man’s companions. “Finish your meal, I will meet you in the library. Potter, you still have my books?”

The man nodded, eyes still on the floor. 

“Good. Bring them.” Severus stood and made his way around the table. He paused at the door and took in the tense man. “Potter,” the dark head lifted to meet his gaze, “ perhaps this time, we can work  _ together _ to keep you safe. ” An odd sort of satisfaction shifted in Severus at the man’s blush. He moved past the man and made his way up to his room to pull out the journal from his trunk where he had been making notes on the tidbits he had picked up from the twins. So far it was pathetically near empty. Rita Skeeter’s last article had more truth than he had information on Potter’s latest debacle.

He made his way to the library and scanned over the books the Gryffindors had laid out. He recognized a few from Hogwarts library and flipped them over to see titles about love potions, love spells, and bonding rituals for Inheritances of all kinds. Did they even  _ know  _ what Potter was themselves? How could one not know what their Inheritance was? Or did Potter know and refuse to tell? Or perhaps it was just the twins that didn’t know. Severus gave a mental growl at the lack of information. There was movement in the doorway, and he looked up to see Potter standing nervously watching him. The younger man stepped into the room, and held out the familiar books in his hand.

“Th-thank you, Sir. For lending me the books and h-helping me.” Severus took the books and watched the man curiously. “I’m sorry you still have to watch over me, Sir. I-”

“Potter,” the man snapped his mouth shut, and green eyes looked warily at Severus. There was something different about them. They were so like Lily’s, yet so very different. Of course, this man had seen death, and Severus had never seen Lily’s eyes after she had witnessed the brutality of war. But even still, Potter had been through so much even before last year, and the eyes were still different than they’d been in the boy’s sixth year. Different than that night near Hagrid’s hut. Perhaps that was it. Perhaps they were different to Severus because the man wasn’t glaring with hatred at him. “I didn’t just vow to Dumbledore to watch over you. I made a vow to your mother as well.”

The green eyes widened in surprise. “Sir?”

Severus sighed. “It took me several years, but I eventually went to visit her grave. I know Albus had told me you had her eyes in order to manipulate me. I  _ knew _ that, but at the same time, coming face to face with the absolute certainty of my best friend’s death and knowing a part of her lived on in you; I swore to protect you to the best of my abilities.”

“That’s-” Potter swallowed. “That’s why you got so angry when you realized I would have to die.”

Severus nodded, his fingers trailing over the books he had placed on the desk. “Partly. It wasn’t right that you should have to die after your mother had given her all to keep you alive. I could have killed Albus then, could have happily cast Avada at him. I thought I had failed your mother again, and it broke my heart. She had, at one time in my life, been the only good thing I had.”

“I-” Severus looked up at the man, “I’m sorry she chose my father over you. I mean; I’m not sorry they had me, but-”

Severus recoiled in horror. “Chose your father over me? I was the idiot that called her that awful name. I was the one that thought my only way out of Spinner’s End was through some mad man’s worthless promises. I was the one that destroyed our friendship by letting house rivalries come between us. Your mother’s choice of spouse had nothing to do with me.” Potter was gaping at him. “Would you stop being friends with Ms. Granger if she wanted to marry Malfoy?”

Potter shook his head. “No! I’d think she was bloody mental but she’d still be my friend. But you loved my mum.”

“Of course I did, Potter. I-” Severus paused as the man’s words hit him. “Wait! Potter, are you under the impression I was in love with your mother?”

The man waved his hand towards Severus. “You just said you did. And I saw the memories.”

Severus pressed his fingers to his forehead and sighed. “I said I loved her. I did not say I was  _ in _ love with her.” 

“But you have her Patronus. Remus told me my mum’s Patronus was a doe. And you have a doe,” Potter said stubbornly, eyes flashing with indignation. Merlin he was… so much like his mother. So very bloody stubborn.

“Of course I do,” Severus snapped. “The only happy times in my life were by your mother’s side. She was my best friend. My very best friend, Mr. Potter.”

“And you loved her,” he said indignantly, as if trying to convince Severus of his own feelings. “I saw the memories, saw the way you looked at her. As if she was your world.”

“I could never love your mother in that way, Potter. I’m not even-” Severus cut the words off, shocked that he had almost told Potter he wasn’t attracted to women. What had come over him? “She  _ was  _ my world. I was a lonely boy, and she was my only friend. If I remember correctly, back in your fourth year, Mr. Weasley was the one thing you would miss the most. Am I too assume by this that you are gay? Just because-” he paused at the blush that spread across Potter’s already flushed cheeks. “Wait. Are you and Weasley-”

“What? No!” Potter cut him off. “You switched sides for her,” Potter rushed out, trying to change the topic. 

Severus smirked at the man and moved to the front of the desk. He saw Potter give a small start, and Severus crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the desk. Now that he had flustered the man, perhaps he could get his point across. “Two years ago, if you had found out that Professor Dumbledore planned to kill Ms. Granger for no reason than someone had told him that she might have a child more powerful than himself, and you knew that the Dark Lord could protect her, would you have gone to strike a deal with the devil?”

“Yes!” Potter said quickly then paused. “Oh. So, you weren’t  _ in  _ love with my mum?”

“No more than you are in love with Ms. Granger, Potter.”

“Oh, I-” Potter blinked at him. He was pulled from his stupor by the sound of approaching voices, and Severus moved back behind the desk. He had just settled in when Granger and the Weasleys came strolling in.

Severus pulled the near empty journal from his robe pocket and grabbed a self-inking quill from the desk. “Alright. What methods of compulsion have you considered, and what options have you looked at to dissuade Ms. Weasley and protect Potter?”

The five friends settled in the couches and chairs around the library, and Granger and the twins began spouting off answers while Severus made notes. Severus didn’t miss the fact that no one mentioned Potter’s possible Inheritance, but he made sure to include that in his mental analysis. Once they had finished rambling off their list, Severus nodded. 

“These are all valid options, and it seems as though you have covered every angle. I noticed you didn’t hesitate over the darker spells,” he glanced up at the brothers.

George was the one that finally spoke. “We aren’t stupid, Professor. Our sister was able to cast bat bogey hexes as a first year.”

“I don’t think she’d hesitate to resort to the darker magics,” Fred added, “if she thought she couldn’t get Harry any other way.” 

A small groan came from Potter, and Severus looked over to see the man had his head in his hands, Ronald was patting his back consolingly.

“So far you seem on the right track. I think the best thing to do is to work on Mr. Potter’s aura reading.” Potter’s head shot up. “Once he connects with his core, reading auras is fairly easy; simply a matter of knowing which ones denote negativity. I can help when he gets to that point.”

Potter’s eyes went wide. “You can read auras?”

Severus lifted the corner of his mouth, “Of course I can, Mr. Potter. The talent actually runs in my family.” Severus turned to Granger, “Ms. Granger, do you think you can help Potter meditate and find his core? Lessons that require emotional control are not exactly our forté.” He gave the green-eyed man a small smile and watched the eyes widen in disbelief even as his face blushed furiously.

“I think I can manage that, Sir.”

Severus gave a nod. “Excellent. The twins and I can work on brewing potions to represent the different types of spells and curses that Mr. Potter could come across. Or more accurately, that Ms. Weasley might think to use. Now, I’d like to see the rune, Mr. Potter.”

The man seemed to freeze before slowly rising to his feet and crossing over to Severus. He turned to face one shoulder towards Severus and reached over to pull the sleeve up. Severus didn’t miss the slight tremble in the man’s hand. He reached out to wrap his hand around the toned bicep. Severus’s stomach gave an odd flip as he felt the play of muscles under his hand. He studied the darkened skin and traced the shape lightly with his finger. It was a messy S with a line coming down from the bottom of the S and a shorter line crossing that line at a downward angle. Severus studied the unfamiliar rune for several minutes.

“I do not recognize it.” 

Granger scrambled to her feet and came over. “I designed it myself and took it to a specialist at the Australian Ministry for verification. This,” she drew her finger over the crooked S, “is the Sowilo for guidance, optimal health, and success. This part,” she traced the hanging lowercase T, “is a Nauthiz for resistance and protection of personal self. It is also a common rune used in love magic, so that combined with the strengthening of the Chakras by the Sowilo should deter the more mundane of the bonding rituals.”

Severus nodded and ran his thumb over the warm skin of Potter’s arm as he studied the runes. “That will buy us time. No doubt she will start with the more common rituals and work her way up. I’ve no doubt Molly has encouraged her to start small. No sense in getting locked away for using dark magic when something small might work.” 

“What can I do, Sir?” Severus looked over at Ronald and frowned.

“Unfortunately, I don’t think your tactical abilities are going to help us much here, Mr. Weasley. How are you at Charms?”

“Oh, Ronnie’s brilliant at Charms, Professor,” Fred said quickly.

Severus nodded, enjoying the feel of the warm skin beneath his fingers. “Good. I have a book of charms you can look through. Pick a few to cast on various objects for Potter to test once he locates his core. Not everything can be replicated with a potion.”

“It sounds like a solid start, Sir,” George agreed.

“We should look into more runes though,” Severus said with a nod to Granger. “Layering them was a very strategic move, Ms. Granger. I imagine the Black library has some books on runes around here, they would be helpful. Perhaps you could search for them, Mr. Weasley.” Severus looked over at Ronald but the boy was staring oddly at Potter. Severus looked over to see Potter’s eyes closed and his head bowed as his chest rose and fell rapidly. Severus wondered what could be affecting the man in such a way and realized he still held the man’s arm in his hand. He quickly jerked his hand back, and Potter stumbled away and collapsed in a chair. Severus stood and smoothed his robes down before giving a firm nod.

“I think that is a good starting point for now. Good night.”

Severus strode from the library and went directly to his room, wondering what the hell had gotten into him to so openly manhandle Potter in such a way.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more insight on Harry's creature, Fred and George set their sights on a bookworm, and Draco offers some advice.

Harry sat with his eyes closed, letting the rhythmic sounds of the waves flow around him. It reminded him of Australia and allowed him to relax easier. He took a slow deep breath and let it out, again, and then once more before focusing on finding his core. He knew what to look for now, he’d gotten a glimpse of it yesterday after nearly a week of constant meditation lessons with Hermione. It had been Hermione’s idea to incorporate the waves, as Harry had enjoyed their stay at the beach. Ron had been the one to suggest over dinner that Harry try to focus on his Heart Chakra since, in his words, Dumbledore always said you had more love than brains. Harry had lost a perfectly good dinner roll, but his aim had been true. 

They had started with the Sacral Chakra because of Harry’s Inheritance but that had done little more than bring back flashes of his dreams of Snape, making him rush to the bathroom and Hermione look like a red tomato. They had moved on to the Solar Plexus since they were attempting to add to Harry’s powers, in a way. That had only caused them hours of frustration since Hermione had located hers easily in the Solar Plexus. It had been Snape that had reminded her that everyone’s source of power was different and Harry had always been a little more different than most. There had been a teasing note in the man’s voice that had made Harry blush. They had moved on to the Third Eye after that. Hermione’s logic being that they were seeking extra awareness. This had led to Ron’s comment and the loss of perfectly decent breadstuff. Only... it had worked. Harry had focused on his Heart Chakra and had felt a light pull. He followed the pull for what seemed like hours before glimpsing what looked like a tiny, multicolored sun. He’d been pulled from his meditation at that point and disappointment had swelled inside him. 

Today, knowing what he was looking for, Harry settled quickly into a deep meditation and let the soft pull lead him to his core. He was awed by the swirling mass of lights. Like spells caught in an invisible globe; ricocheting, bouncing, and dancing around each other. Harry wondered what it might have looked like a year ago, when he was still housing part of Riddle’s soul. As if sensing his question, a single strand of magic seemed to move to the forefront of the swirling lights. It was a dark green, almost edged in gray. Harry knew immediately this was what was left of Tom Riddle’s soul magic, a tiny piece that had become such an intricate part of Harry that it had stayed with him, even after Riddle’s curse. His ability to speak Parseltongue. Harry thought of his inheritance and the green strand faded to mix with the others and a strand of faded red pulled forward. Harry somehow knew that when he had found his mate and finally submitted to his Inheritance, the strand would be a bright red that permeated the entire core. Every trace of his magic would have this color of red woven into it, it would define his magic, strengthen it. By finally submitting he would become more powerful than he could ever hope to be on his own.

The realization that the sound of soothing waves had disappeared pulled Harry back from the core, and he carefully opened his eyes. He blinked, feeling as if he had been watching the magical lights in reality as his retinas seemed to be burned with the myriad of spell colors. It wasn’t until he reached a finger under his glasses to rub at his eyes that he realized his retinas hadn’t been burned, he was seeing the auras. He glanced around in wonder. The portrait over the fireplace glowed an ambient blue, the cursed curio cabinet held a vicious orange, the charmed bowl that Ron had placed next to its twin glowed a soft yellow while its twin had no aura.

“Harry?”

Harry turned wide eyes to Hermione. “I can see it.” He broke into a grin and laughed in triumph. “I can see it.”

Hermione fought back a smile. “What color is the left bowl?”

“None,” he said quickly. “And the right is yellow, and the portrait is blue, and you’re amazing because I can _see_ it. And I saw my Parselmouth and my-”

Harry cut himself off, knowing anyone could walk by outside the sitting room any minute. Hermione understood what he meant though, and her mouth gaped open. “You could see it?”

He nodded vigorously, and she gave a squeal of delight and threw her arms around his neck. He laughed and hugged her back.

“Either you have just professed your undying love to Ms. Granger or you have finally succeeded. Either way, may I offer my congratulations?”

Harry pulled back to see Snape standing in the doorway of the drawing room and felt his cheeks flush. “Oh, er, hello, sir. Yes, I- it looks like I’ll be ready to start those lessons with you tomorrow.”

“Lessons?” Harry jerked at the annoying drawl and looked past Snape to see three heads of matching blond. “Going back to school already, Potter?”

Harry cringed at the sharpness of his name. Merlin, he still couldn’t stand the prat. “Draco,” a woman hissed harshly, and Malfoy’s face blushed slightly as he stepped back behind Snape. Harry had very nearly forgotten the Malfoys were essentially moving in.

“Harry,” Harry looked up at the sound of Kingsley and watched the tall, bald Auror move into the room, Snape and the Malfoys stepping out of his way. “As you can see, the Malfoy’s have arrived. Are their rooms ready?”

Harry nodded. “Yes, Kingsley. Up on the third floor with Professor Snape. I believe Lord and Lady Malfoy are across from the professor, and Draco is across the hall from you. I’ve already spoken to Kreacher about what he is and isn’t allowed to do for our guests.”

“Kreacher?” Harry looked up at Lady Malfoy’s exclamation to see a bright smile on her normally dour face. “Is he still here? Why, I used to play with him and chase him around the yard as a child. Such a delightful little elf.”

Harry, Snape, Kingsley, and Hermione all stared at the woman in shock.

“Delightful?” Kingsley asked in shock.

“Play?” Snape said disbelievingly.

“Kreacher?” Harry asked for clarification.

Lady Malfoy nodded, and Harry glanced at Hermione who looked just as gobsmacked. She gave him an uncertain shrug, and Harry turned back to the woman. He gave a, hopefully, reassuring smile. “Well, I’m sure he’ll be delighted to see you again, Mrs. Malfoy.”

“Right,” Kingsley said, not as sure but needing to get a move on things. “Well, no doubt he will have dinner ready soon, so let’s get the new guests settled in. A word, Harry.”

Harry nodded, and the man stepped further in and crossed over to Harry and Hermione. “I’ll be moving most of my stuff back out this evening. Now that the real Death Eaters are here,” Harry didn’t miss Snape’s soft snort, “we’ll need to start a regular rotation. I’ll take the overnight, five to five shift, and we’ll have another five to eleven and a third eleven to five. Not going to need two shifts overnight due to the wards and everyone being asleep. That sound okay to you?”

Harry nodded. “I just hope they don’t expect me to entertain them.”

Kingsley chuckled. “I think you’re safe there. I believe the room they were assigned is large enough for a sitting area. You may feel free to continue on with your never-idle lifestyle, Harry.”

Harry snorted. “Thanks, Kingsley. So you’re here for the night?”

“I am. Care for a game of chess after dinner?” he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

“Hell, no,” Harry answered, pushing the Auror away. “If I want to feel like an idiot over the chessboard I’ll go to Ron. He, at least, is a gracious winner.”

Kingsley left with a loud bark of laughter.

Kreacher was quite enthusiastic in greeting the youngest Black sister, but Harry was gratified to see that the elf still deferred to Harry. Dinner was wonderful as usual, and the Gryffindors were sure to thank the small elf. Even Snape, Harry noticed, gave a small nod of approval to the little elf. Harry wasn’t surprised the other Slytherins barely acknowledged the others around the table, let alone the elf. The Gryffindors didn't let this bother them as they discussed Harry’s success in finding his core with Kingsley. Over the week, the group had loosened up at meal times, no longer silent and reserved around the ex-professor. They had even pulled him into conversation every now and then.

“Well, we’re next, Hermione,” Fred said.

“Yeah,” agreed George, “Just think of the implications of being able to see magical auras while experimenting.”

Harry turned to Snape, “Does it help you with your experimental brewing, Sir?”

Snape looked up from his plate in surprise, and Harry bit back the smile. Did Snape expect them to go back to the awkward civility just because there were more people around? Harry hoped not, he was actually finally starting to become comfortable around the man.

Snape gave a slight nod. “It does on occasion aide in determining compatibility. If the twins are willing, once they have found their core, I would be more than happy to show them a few things.”

“Blimey, yeah!” Fred exclaimed.

Snape turned to Ron, “Mr. Weasley,” Ron looked up in alarm, still not used to this version of Snape. “Since you have made it your business to learn about the Chakras in aide of Mr. Potter; where would you suggest your brothers start?”

Harry looked at Ron eagerly as he thought and studied his brothers. “Well, initially I would say the Third Eye due to their imagination and intuitiveness, but I think Fred will have better luck with his Root Chakra. He has more of a survival and financial independence mindset than George does. Although they could be interchangeable, as Fred is the older, he also has that inborn protectiveness for George that puts his core that much closer to the Root.”

Harry beamed with pride at his friend and turned to look at Snape. The dark head nodded. “I would have to agree, Mr. Weasley.” He glanced at the twins, “There you have it gentlemen. Perhaps we should have set your brother to that particular task a week ago, and it might not have taken Mr. Potter so long.”

“Oi!” Harry cried out as his friends laughed. He felt his cheeks blush at the small smile that played over Snape’s lips.

Hermione slipped through the dark corridors and knocked carefully at the door. A muffled Enter had her slipping into Harry’s room. He looked up in relief when she walked in, and he threw the covers off his feet.

“You scared me, Hermy. Thought you might have been Snape, and this would be kinda hard to explain.”

He motioned to his feet, and she looked down to see the black ribbons tied around his ankles. “Oh,” she looked back up at him, “were you getting ready for bed? I’m sorry.”

She turned to leave but Harry stopped her. “It’s fine. Stay. I’m not that tired, just thought I should get some rest.” Hermione moved to the bed and sat down beside Harry’s bound feet as he moved to continue wrapping the ribbon. “Snape is just as exacting in aura reading as he is in potions and Defense, so I thought I should get to bed early.”

She let her fingers play over the magically enhanced ribbons, the silkiness sliding over her fingers. “I thought things were going well. He was saying at dinner how you’ve almost got it.”

Harry nodded as he looped the ribbon one last time. “Oh, yeah. The lessons are great. He just wants to do them outside tomorrow when he takes his daily dose of sun time. He says I need to be prepared in case she tries something outside. Apparently the sunlight can have an effect on the brightness of an object’s aura.” Harry looped the ribbon around the railing of the bed frame. “How are the lessons with the twins going?”

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up, and Harry glanced up at her. His eyes widened, and a grin spread across his face. “Hermione Jean! Which one?” he hissed.

Hermione jumped from the bed and began to pace and wring her hands. “Oh, Harry. I’m just so confused.” She ran a hand through her bushy hair and yanked her finger out when they got tangled. “They’re both so smart. I mean, I know they joke around a lot, and I always thought they were nothing but pranksters, but these last few months. I mean, they stopped everything they were doing to help research protection and things for you, and they’re so intense with this core search. And they’re working on those temporary tattoo things. Did you know they’d already started researching that? It’s like they aren’t happy unless they have a hundred different projects going on, and they get so intense. Watching them work on a project is almost like watching a well-oiled machine.” She moved back over to the bed and collapsed down beside Harry. “I just don’t know what to do.”

“Hermione,” Harry said in a soothing voice, that voice of reason that had comforted her so many times during the years. “What’s really bothering you?”

“What if I’m fickle?” she cried in despair. “I hate fickle women. But I thought I was in love with Ron in fourth year, and when he told us he was gay I was okay with it and realised I wasn’t really in love with him.”

“Okay, Hermy, you were fourteen. And dating an international Quidditch star, you lucky bitch,” he squawked indignantly, and Hermione laughed. It was no secret among the three of them that Harry and Ron had both lusted after her date to the Yule ball. Of course, at the time none of them would admit it, but they had become so close during their year on the run, had learned so much about each other and themselves. “Is it because you don’t know which one you like? Or is it because you like them both?”

Hermione sighed. Harry knew her too well. “I- I like them both, Harry. It’s like they’re two parts of a whole. I get that they are individuals, and I enjoy them individually, but at the same time, being with both of them at the same time is like being complete.” She shook her head. “I’m explaining it all wrong. I don’t think I even _can_ explain it.” She looked up into the bright green eyes of her best friend. Even now, almost a year after the change, she still was occasionally caught off guard by their new brightness. It was what had first alerted her that something was different with Harry. What had caused her to run the diagnostic spell, afraid her friend had been hit by a stray curse at the wedding.

“Hermione,” Harry swallowed nervously and played with the strips of black ribbon in his hands. He separated one and began to wrap it around one wrist. “Have you thought about maybe they _prefer_ to act as one unit, even in relationships?”

She blinked at Harry, watching him slowly wrap the black silk around his wrist. ”You mean,” she said slowly, “that maybe they don’t want to be with anyone else?”

Harry’s head shot up, and he shook it vigorously, his dark bangs falling in his face. He reached up to push the hair back, black silk hanging from his wrist. “No. No, I think they wouldn’t mind having a relationship. You know, assuming the other person would be okay being a _third_.”

Hermione stared into green eyes as she processed his words. “You mean a triad?” Harry nodded even as a blush formed on his face. “Harry, do you know something I don’t?” she asked suspiciously.

Harry shook his head. “No. I haven’t really talked to the twins about relationships. It’s just... something I suspect.”

Hermione sighed and stared at the grey wall behind Harry trying to process this revelation. She became aware of movement and looked down to see Harry securing his wrist to the bed frame. She gave a small frown. “Make sure you leave enough room to move around.”

He grinned up at her. “Hermy, I’ve been doing this for a year. I think I know what I’m doing by now.”

She chuckled. “Alright, Harry.” She slid the glasses from his nose and placed them on the bedside table. “I think I’m gonna go keep Ron company in the library and process. Night.” 

“Night,” Harry said as he lay back and allowed the last ribbon to curl around the bedpost. Hermione bent over and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Comfy?”

He grinned up at her as the sheet settled over his body. “Yup. Sweet dreams.”

She chuckled as Harry pulled at his bindings, testing them. “You too.” She slipped from the room as Harry whispered a _Nox_ and felt the muffling charm go up. He definitely needed that with all these people in the house. Hermione made her way down to the first floor and stepped into the library. Ron was bent over a book on ritualistic bondings and scribbling furiously. A part of her was happy to see her friend studying so diligently, but a part was sad that it had only come about out of guilt. She wished she knew how to help Ron feel less guilty about what his mother and Ginny were trying to do. 

He glanced up at her before going back to his notes. “Harry all tucked in?”

She slipped into an over-sized chair and flung her feet over the arms. “Yup.” She picked up a book and read the title. _Protection Charms for Veelas and Other Sexual Creatures_.

“What color?”

“Black.” She flipped the book open and scanned the Table of Contents.

“Feeling sexy.” Ron scribbled down some notes.

“It’s Y-shaped tonight.”

Ron’s head shot up, and his blue eyes bore into her. “He’s denying himself more often. That can’t be good.”

Hermione shook her head. “It’s not our place, Ron.”

He sighed. “Yes, he’s made that very clear. I just wish he’d do something.”

Hermione shook her head. “He won’t. Not until this is taken care of.”

Ron sighed. “I’m trying.”

“Ron, it’s not your fault.”

“I know.” She gave him an incredulous look and he huffed. “No. I know. Really, I do. I just…” He ran a hand over his face. “I abandoned him- both of you, last year. I won’t do it again.”

“Ron, no one thinks you’re abandoning us. You are working just as hard- harder than any of us. We’ll stop her before she does anything. She has no idea we’re on to her, so we’re that much further ahead.” Hermione smirked at her friend. “At least this time we know what we’re looking for.”

As intended, Ron let out a bark of laughter and shook his head before going back to his book and notes. Hermione looked down at the book in her lap, not even seeing the delicately scrawled writing as her mind wandered back to her conversation with Harry.

  
  


“... _I just wish he’d do something.”_

_“He won’t. Not until this is taken care of.”_

_“I’m trying.”_

_“Ron, it’s not your fault.”_

_“I know... No. I know. Really, I do. I just… I abandoned him- both of you, last year. I won’t do it again.”_

_“Ron, no one thinks you’re abandoning us. You are working just as hard- harder than any of us. We’ll stop her before she does anything. She has no idea we’re on to her, so we’re that much further ahead. At least this time we know what we’re looking for_.”

The overheard conversation bounced around in his head. He’d known, absolutely _known_ something was going on in this house that first night at dinner. The way Potter had dragged Snape into their conversation, as if proclaiming that the ex-headmaster was no longer a Slytherin but a True Gryffindor now. As if by switching his loyalties, Snape had switched houses. And he’d seen, _seen_ the way Potter looked at Snape. It was disgusting the way the _Savior_ practically undressed the man with his eyes. And the way Granger fawned all over those irritating twins. Ugh! In fact, it seemed the only person in this blasted house that hadn’t gone completely mental was the Weasel.

Which is why Draco was seeking the man out now. He’d seen Potter and Snape heading outside for more _lessons_ ; and that was another thing. The Dark Lord was dead, why was Savior Potter still getting private lessons? Which reminded Draco of Potter’s “Remedial Potions” back in fifth year, and he wondered if they had indeed been the potions lessons Snape had proclaimed them to be. Draco pushed the thought away remembering what his mother had said. The past _was_ the past, and it was time for them to move forward. They were entering a new world and the Golden Trio were leading the way. He knew his dad had been furious when he’d found out Snape had been a spy all along, still grumbled under his breath when the man’s name was mentioned. But Draco had to admire the man’s cunning. He’d only been a member of the Death Eaters for less than a year, and to think that Snape had lied to the megalomaniac even before his first “death.” The man must indeed be brilliant at more than just potions.

And Potter. Draco paused and leaned back against the wall, dropping his head back. Potter had been facing off against the Dark Lord in one form or another since their first year. When Draco was too busy trying to impress Snape, Potter had been fighting off Quirrel. When Draco had been desperate to prove he was a better Seeker than the Gryffindor, Potter had been hunting down a Basilisk and destroying a Horcrux. Year after year as Draco had lived a spoiled, whiney existence Potter had been forced to grow up and be a man, a soldier. It was taking time, but Draco was slowly coming to respect Potter. Unfortunately.

Draco pushed off the wall and continued towards the library. He was actually surprised to find it empty. He stepped over to the desk covered in open books and handwritten notes. He pulled a book closer to him and read the title. _Ritualistic Bindings of Eastern Asia_ . Draco thought it an odd topic and glanced at a piece of parchment beside the book. He read through the scrawled writing. _Hair in place of saliva? Access to Fire Bamboo? Protection: Runes, Charmed trinket…_ What the hell was Weasley into?

“What are you doing?”

Draco spun at the irritated voice to see Weasley standing in the library doorway, a sandwich in one hand, a bottle of butterbeer in the other. Draco swallowed.

“I was bored,” he answered honestly. “I overheard Kingsley mention you were decent at chess, and I thought to see if you would like a game.”

“With you?” The man asked incredulously.

Draco nodded. “Father is pants at chess, and Mother doesn’t play.”

Draco looked hopefully at the redhead. He was very aware he was close to begging, but after a week in this ancient house, and most of that time either alone or with his parents, he frankly did not care. He watched the blue eyes flick to the desk of books then back to him.

“I’m busy.”

Draco wasn’t willing to give up that easily. “I could help. And you’ve been in here practically every waking hour since I got here. Even Granger takes a break from studying.” Draco saw a small flicker of something in the blue eyes and stepped forward. “Look. One game, then we can spend the rest of the day doing research. I won’t even ask _why_ we’re researching.”

Blue eyes flicked from Draco to the desk and back several times. “Why didn’t you tell them?” Draco furrowed his brow, and the Gryffindor sighed. “At the Manor. Why didn’t you tell them it was Harry?”

Draco swallowed, and he glanced at the doorway behind Weasley, as if someone out there were interested in his weaknesses. But this was Weasley, there was no one more Gryffindor than him. He probably didn’t know _how_ to use someone’s weakness against them. “If I couldn’t kill a dying old man, do you seriously think I had it in me to set Potter up for death?”

A frown pulled at the freckled face. “You set Dumbledore up for death. Made Snape kill him to protect you.”

Draco flinched at the harsh truth, but shook his head. “I didn’t know about the vow, not until later. And… I wasn’t going to do it.” Weasley gave him an incredulous look. “I mean, I was. Or I thought I could-” God it was hard talking about this. He hadn’t said anything to anyone about that night. He moved and sat down in the chair behind the desk. “I really thought I could kill him. It was just another task for the Dark Lord.” Draco picked up a quill and played with it absently as he stared at yellowing pages of a book. “And the old man deserved it, right?” he scoffed at his naivety. “He deserved to die so the Dark Lord could move forward with the Pureblood Agenda. And I tried. God I tried. The necklace. The mead. Potter was right, it was all me. And I finally did it. I was there, my wand was pointing at him, and all I had to do was say those two words.” Draco ran a hand down his face. “Two words. How hard is it to say two words? But you have to mean them. And in that moment, when he was offering me a chance to live, a way out, I knew I couldn’t mean them. But I hesitated too long, and my aunt Bella showed up.” Draco shook his head. “It was out of my hands at that point. And I hated them all. Hated the Dark Lord for setting a task he knew I couldn’t do. Hated Snape for proving what a coward I was. Hated Bella for encouraging me and all those Occlumency lessons she gave me. Without those, maybe Snape would have seen my plan and stopped me. Found a way to give me the protection Dumbledore offered. I know now he would have. All those speeches about being true to yourself and making the right decisions, I get now what he was trying to do.” Draco sighed and looked up to see that Weasley had moved further into the room at some point and now sat in one of the overstuffed chairs watching him. “So when they brought you lot in- We’d no idea what happened to you. You’d all disappeared off the face of the earth. But when I saw Granger and you, I knew it was him. There was no doubt in my mind it was Potter, and I was back on that tower. But I had a choice this time. Snape wasn’t there to do my job, Bella- well by then I couldn’t give a fuck what Bella’s opinions were. But seeing you, knowing you were all still alive, I knew there was still hope that Potter could do what everyone had said he was meant to do. So I kept my mouth shut, because I had hope, and I wasn’t going to sentence another person to death.”

“But at Hogwarts, in the Room…”

Draco snorted. “In the Room, I was angry at Potter. Bella took it out on me after you all escaped. She knew I had known, and I paid dearly for it. I should be glad the Dark Lord wasn’t there or I would probably have been killed. So yeah, I was a little annoyed at Potter.” Draco dropped his eyes to the quill between his fingers and tapped the feathered end against the book.

“Harry has some firewhiskey,” Weasley’s voice pulled him from his reverie, and he looked up. “It’s in the drawing room, by the chessboard.”

Draco took the peace offering for what it was and nodded. He stood and followed the man from the room.

Fred Weasley glanced over at his twin, not surprised to see the mirror-brown eyes following the movement between the bookshelves. He gave a small click of his tongue, and George looked at him, a blush filling the freckled face. Fred winked and gave a small tilt of his head. George smiled and nodded. They stood from the couch and moved as one to the figure reaching for a book. Fred slipped up to Hermione and grabbed the book she was reaching for.

“Allow me.” The brown eyes widened in surprise, and she swung her head away from him as George slid to her other side. Fred leaned in slightly to catch a whiff of her shampoo. She had run out of the strawberry last week and was using something lemony. He loved it.

“We were thinking,” George said, tugging on his ear, “about taking a break.”

“Care to join us for a spot of tea, Ms. Granger?” Fred teased her haughtily and thrilled at the sight of her blushing cheeks. He noticed George lean in for a whiff of her hair. Fred clenched his fist, wanting to run his fingers through the thick curls.

“Oh, but... Harry and Ron.” She looked over Fred’s shoulder. Fred turned to see Harry half asleep and Ronnie bent over the desk reading furiously. In that moment, Fred could hate his mother and sister for doing this to Ronnie. He knew his brother was overloaded with guilt and wished he could do something for him. Out of the corner of his eye, Fred caught sight of the younger Malfoy. He wasn’t sure when _that_ had started, whatever that was, but a few days ago the blond had quietly slipped into the library and began sorting through books. They had to be careful what they said, but then they usually were, and at least the blond wasn’t hindering them. There was a flurry of movement to his right, and he turned to see Snape striding over to the couch. A growled “Potter” had Harry up and alert as the potions master sat beside him and held out a book. Fred turned back to Hermione.

“All taken care of.”

“And _you_ need a break,” George told the woman between them.

Fred held the book out, and she took it, her cheeks a soft pink. “Alright. I suppose a spot of tea wouldn’t go amiss.” Fred beamed at her and reveled in the way her eyes dropped demurely. They followed her back to what Fred had come to think of as _her_ chair. She placed the book down, and they headed towards the door.

“Forge!” Fred turned at Harry’s call, and the man he had come to think of as his brother jerked his head. Fred gave a nod and turned back to George and Hermione.

“Go on. Be there in a bit.” They nodded, and Fred turned back to Harry. He crossed over and knelt to hear what Harry had to say. The bright green eyes studied him intently and a shiver ran down his spine. He could see in an instant why his brother and Hermione had trusted this man to defeat such a powerful wizard. Could feel the power that had finally defeated the upstart.

“Don’t hurt her.” 

Fred shook his head. “Never.” Harry turned his head, and Fred followed his gaze to meet his brother’s eyes. Ron gave a small nod and went back to his book. Fred turned back to Harry and grinned like the jester he was so often accused of being. “Thanks, Harry.”

Harry gave a nod, and Fred caught Snape’s raised eyebrow as he stood. Fred felt his face heat up and quickly made his way from the library. The decision to woo Hermione had been an easy one. He and George had always enjoyed teasing the smart witch but had stayed out of the way, assuming that Ronnie had a thing for her and not wanting to get in their little brother’s way. But then Ron had come to them almost two years ago to tell them he was gay. There was, of course, the initial teasing about Ron falling for the Golden Boy, but Ron had put that theory to rest quick enough. Harry was like a brother to him, and the one time they had even attempted to kiss had been completely awkward and just plain weird. 

Fred found George and Hermione in the parlor, Kreacher just delivering the tray. The two were seated on the couch with just enough room for Fred on the other side of Hermione. He settled beside her and took the tea she held out with a thanks and a smile. Once the tea was distributed, Hermione asked how their personal research was going.

The decision to wait for Hermione to finish school turned out to be mostly superfluous. George had clutched his hand when they had heard Hermione, Harry, and Ronnie were off on a secret mission. Fred had simply told his twin to trust Harry. And they had. Through it all, they had trusted Harry. The trio’s disappearance, the Call to Arms, the final battle, Percy’s return and subsequent death; they had trusted Harry. And now they were repaying the man for keeping Ronnie and Hermione alive. Fred just hoped they could stop their sister in time.

They spent almost an hour taking tea and talking to the bright-eyed witch. They moved past the temporary tattoos to another one of George’s ideas, and, incredible woman that she was, Hermione made a few suggestions. She really was brilliant.

She finally looked down at her empty teacup. “We should probably get back to the library. We only have a few more hours until dinner, and I really want to get started on that book.”

“Right,” Fred said and shared a look with George as she bent to place her cup on the table. They stood when she did and leaned in to press a kiss to her cheeks. She let out a soft gasp, and her lovely face burned a bright red as she looked from one to the other.

“Oh,” she said softly and gave them a shy smile. “Okay.”

She moved from between them towards the door, and Fred shared a smile with George. The two brothers high-fived as they followed her to the library.

Ron watched as the white knight was obliterated by the black king. 

“Harsh.” He looked up as the blond across from him winced. 

“Yeah, it’s the Black family set, so it’s pretty vicious.”

Malfoy eyed the set warily, “Can we go back to playing with your set?”

Ron laughed. “I don’t think my set wants to play with you anymore.”

Draco snorted, “That much was obvious. The pieces refused to do what I said.”

Ron huffed. “Only because you were rude to them.”

“They were rude to me first,” the blond pouted, and Ron refused to think it was cute. Despite his initial instincts, spending time with Malfoy hadn’t been that bad. In the week since he had found the blond hovering over the desk he had learned a lot about the once-icy Slytherin. The ideology that had been pressed on him since birth had come crashing down around him in the last year, and he had had to rethink everything he had thought he’d known. Ron had thought it must be hard, but the blond was persevering, and Ron admired that. They had spoken often of their time in school, and Malfoy had gaped at him when he had casually mentioned some of his adventures. He’d been surprised that the blond hadn’t been aware of most of the things that had gone on, and he got the impression that Malfoy was actually starting to respect him. Ron supposed the feeling might be mutual.

“Perhaps they realized what a prat you were,” Ron teased the other man with a smile.

Malfoy’s pale cheeks flushed a soft pink, and Ron pulled his eyes away. Malfoy gave a small huff. “Can you just put me in check mate so we can call it a game, please?”

Ron laughed and made his final move. He reached over and ruffled the blond hair, making the other man blush furiously and knock his hand away. “Come on, you owe me research time.”

He ordered the pieces to reassemble and put themselves away before rising from the table. Malfoy followed him from the parlor and to the library. He wasn’t surprised to see it empty. The twins were with Snape going over potion auras, Hermione had taken a book to her room to read through, and Harry was taking a nap. Fighting his Inheritance was hard on Ron’s best mate, but Harry was determined to keep himself from submitting until he had received his Lordship. Personally, Ron thought Harry was holding out for Snape, but he was keeping his mouth shut on that one. Ron thought the dour potions master and Harry might be perfect for each other, they would definitely balance each other out. Ron gave a small shake of his head. They didn’t even know if Snape was gay. Ron sometimes forgot that other men had the tendency to be straight.

He moved over to the desk and pulled the latest book towards him as he dropped to the chair. He had to figure this out. Surely there was something that would keep Harry safe from his dumb sister. Ron’s heart still clenched with guilt that he had brought this to his friend’s door. If only he had walked away, found someone else to befriend. Or stayed away after fourth year. But perhaps even by that time it had been too late. Ron sighed, he supposed it had been too late when Harry had gone down into the Chamber their second year. 

“It’s not your fault, you know?”

Ron’s head jerked up to see the blond in the chair across from him. His pale arms resting on the desk, his grey eyes studying him. He shook his head. “You don’t know-”

“No, I don’t. I don’t know who’s after Potter now,” the statement surprised Ron. “Oh come on, Weasley. You didn’t think I couldn’t figure it out? I may not be as smart as Granger, but I’m not a complete moron.” He motioned to the books spread over the desk. “Obviously someone is after Potter, and it’s not just to get even, is it?”

Grey eyes bore into him, and Ron felt something inside him shift. His shoulders drooped, and he shook his head.

“They want to bind him to them?” Ron nodded. “Then how could it possibly be your fault? It’s not like you encouraged it on their part. Any role you played in this was strictly unintentional.”

“That’s just it,” Ron cried. “Unintentional or not, it’s my fault. If I hadn’t been his friend she wouldn’t have so much access to him. He wouldn’t have been lied to for the last eight years. He wouldn’t have to worry about any of this. Protection charms, bonding rituals, whatever the hell my mum and sister have planned.”

Ron watched the blond’s mouth drop open. “Your sister?”

Ron sighed and nodded. “You know Harry is set to receive a lordship when he turns eighteen?”

Malfoy nodded. “I mean; I knew there was a Potter lordship so I assumed he would get it.” Malfoy’s eyes widened. “Is that what this is about?”

Ron nodded and fingered a page of the book in front of him. “Yeah. Apparently my mum knew about it. She’s been conditioning Ginny to be the next Lady Potter for years, and now it’s all Ginny can think about. She was going to try to seduce him and get pregnant.”

Malfoy snorted. “Good luck with that. I take it she doesn’t realize he’s gay?”

Ron’s head shot up. “How did you-” he clamped his mouth shut, and Malfoy snorted.

“Oh, please, Weasley. Even if I wasn’t one, I can spot a pouf a mile off. Plus he practically oozes lust every time Snape walks into the room. Disgusting, but Potter always was a little strange.”

Ron blinked at the blond, not sure what to process first. “You’re gay?”

Malfoy furrowed his brows. “I thought everyone knew.”

Ron rolled his eyes. “Despite what your arrogance demands, Malfoy, we do not spend countless hours discussing whether or not the Slytherin ice prince is gay.”

“I’m thoroughly offended,” Malfoy said with a look of shock. “I was _sure_ I was the main topic of discussion in all the common rooms. You have bruised my ego, Weasley. I demand reparation.”

Ron snorted, and a smile tugged at his lips. “Your ego could use a little bruising, Malfoy.”

“Other parts of me could use a little bruising also, Weasley,” he said with a wink, and Ron felt his cheeks burn hot. Before he could respond, Malfoy pushed from the desk and stood up. “So you don’t know what she has planned?”

Ron shook his head. “Not really. When I heard Mum and Ginny discussing the original plan and options they had now, I went to find Harry and warn him. We’ve been researching different ways she can use to make him fall in love with her or force a bonding.” Ron figured Malfoy might as well know everything, he was helping them after all. 

He watched Malfoy finger some of the books. “I thought Pansy was bad. These are some pretty dark books, Weasley,” grey eyes met his, and Ron shrugged.

“We have no idea what she’s capable of. When Harry went with Hermione to Australia I stayed home to… spy on them. They were talking about potions and-”

“That’s why Potter was learning to read auras!”

Ron nodded. “Yeah. Snape loaned him a book that had mentioned aura reading and offered to help. Hermione designed a protective rune, and uses henna to apply it.”

“Henna?”

Ron nodded. “Yeah, it’s a skin dye. Makes it like a sort of temporary tattoo.”

The blond nodded and got a pensive look on his face. “She used modern Runeology?”

“I think so,” Ron said, curious as to what the man was thinking.

“We spent a few weeks on Eastern Asian runes in Ancient Runes back in fifth year. Vector said that they were some of the strongest runes in existence. They aren’t used outside Asia very much because they are so difficult to draw.”

Excitement coursed through Ron, and he stood up. “I think I saw a section on foreign runes over here.” He reached out to grab Malfoy and drag him along as he moved to the back corner of the library. He reached up to pull several books down and thrust them at the blond. He looked at the man’s gobsmacked expression and laughed. “I learned how to study from Hermione Granger, Malfoy. And… thanks for helping us out.”

The blond gave a small shrug as he hugged the books close to his chest.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which mistakes are made with completely different outcomes. (Caution: Creature-induced lust)

Severus could feel an odd tension in the house. Among all the other tension, it was a low undercurrent, and he had no idea what it meant. The trials had been going on for just over two weeks, and Potter had occasionally been called to testify, leaving Severus time to work with the twins on their aura reading. He wasn’t surprised at their adeptness, they had always had a natural affinity when it came to experimenting, hence their current success rate. Severus wasn’t surprised at the iciness of Lucius, the man had thought Severus a true follower, and was now furious at the deception on top of having to be a guest of the Savior of the Wizarding World. Severus had barely seen the elder Malfoys and had been surprised when Draco had begun to join them in the library. It was obvious the boy had no idea what they were researching, or hadn’t until a few days ago. Not surprisingly to Severus, Ronald must have informed Draco to the (mostly) important details of their research, because now the entire group was researching Eastern Asian runes. Severus was kicking himself for not thinking of that. In his defense, however, he had been concentrating on helping Potter learn aura reading. And the man was excelling at it. 

Over the last two weeks, Severus had given Kreacher several different vials to place in Potter’s tea and food. The elf had been reluctant at first until Potter had explained that Severus was simply testing him, and meant him no real harm. Severus had agreed, immediately showing the general antidotes and bezoar he carried with him at all times. It had been a bit harder to explain to the over-enthusiastic Auror on duty when Potter had spotted the sickening olive green aura of his tea, and mentioned Severus trying to poison him. Disaster had been averted, and Severus was finally released from the binding spell after a quarter hour. The Auror had watched Severus very carefully over the following few days, and Severus always caught Potter’s small smirk. That smirk that made Severus think of things he ought not be thinking of, and those bright green eyes that haunted his dreams at night and distracted him at odd times during the day. He refused to think about the things his mind supplied his dreams with or what they could mean. He focused on… something, anything else besides mussed hair and bright eyes and soft lips and-

But the tension that Severus currently felt had little to do with any of that. It was more of an edgy excitement, and he couldn’t figure it out. Until one morning, almost a month after Potter’s return to Grimmauld Place. They were gathered around the table with Severus in his usual spot near the head. Potter had never sat at the head of the table, choosing instead to sit near the other end with his friends, only two spots down from Severus. Ronald sat across from Potter with Draco to his left, making the only other Slytherin at the table diagonal from Severus. If it were the dinner hour Lucius and Narcissa would be beside Draco and across from Severus, but the elder Malfoys didn’t eat breakfast with them. Granger was on the other side of Potter with Fred next to her and George opposite; tomorrow the twins would switch with George taking his seat next to Granger. Severus gave a mental shrug and took in the last of their little group. She was not someone Severus would like to annoy too many times, reminding him of a female Moody only with the correct amount of natural eyes and legs. The Auror had taken over the morning shift just a few days prior but seemed to get on well with the twins and often sat at the breakfast table with them. 

The entire group looked up as a small brown owl fluttered in and over to the table. It landed between Severus and Potter and stuck it’s leg out towards the younger man. Potter blinked at it, no doubt taking in the imperial purple aura of the missive.

“What’s purple?” George asked, and Severus answered automatically.

“That’ll be Gringotts.”

“Harry,” Granger squeaked, “that’s it. It has to be.”

“Yeah, Mate,” the youngest Weasley agreed. “Go on, open it. What’s it say?”

Potter took the missive, holding out a small piece of bacon for the delivery owl. It nabbed the bacon and flew off, not waiting for a reply. Potter snorted and unrolled the missive, all eyes on him as he read through it. He lowered the letter and looked around the table, his green eyes meeting Severus’s before turning back to his friends.

“That’s it. At twelve-oh-one tonight I officially become Lord Black-Potter.”

“Black-Potter?” Draco squeaked.

“Tomorrow’s your birthday?” Severus hadn’t meant to voice the question aloud, but Potter’s eyes on him informed him he had. Well, that explained the undercurrent he had been sensing. Anticipation.

Potter nodded. “Yes. I’ll be eighteen tomorrow.” Potter turned to Draco. “Yes, Malfoy. I’m Sirius’s heir. I didn’t realize it came with a lordship as well, but according to the letter; it’s a lesser lordship than the Potter one, but too ancient to be absorbed into the Potter line. So Black-Potter it is, but only formally,” the man rushed to inform them. “Anyway, I’m expected at Gringotts at ten tomorrow to claim my rings. And go over the accounts with my account manager.” Potter swallowed thickly, his adam’s apple bobbing in his slender throat. “Apparently there’s another Manor house and-” he lowered his voice, “more jewels.”

“Blimey, Harry,” Ronald exclaimed. “Bloody hell, we can’t let her find out about this. It’ll-”

Ronald’s words were cut off by the flare of the Floo, and, as one, the entire breakfast table turned to watch Arthur Weasley step into the kitchen.

“Dad,” Ronald cried. The Floo flared again, and Ginevra Weasley stepped through the green flames. Severus turned to see a pale, gaping Potter, the letter shaking in his frightened grip. Pure anger and a wish that he had let the Carrows have at the vicious bitch surged through Severus. His hand shot out, and he snatched the letter from Potter’s grip, folding it up and slipping it into his robe pocket. Potter’s green eyes cast a look of gratitude at him, and the Floo flared again. Even Severus wasn’t surprised when Molly Weasley stepped through. It seemed she had finally contrived a valid reason for visiting Grimmauld Place.

The three Weasley brothers cautiously greeted their family. Potter greeted Arthur warmly but stayed on the opposite side of the table from the women. He did give a weak welcome, and invited them to breakfast. They agreed eagerly, well, Molly agreed eagerly for them, and Severus made another decision, and quickly slid over the two seats to land beside Potter. He felt the man relax beside him, and Severus didn’t miss the glares from the Weasley women. He ignored them and went back to his breakfast, not missing the abrupt disappearance of the chair from the head of the table. He caught Kreacher’s elfish smirk as he delivered three more plates of food to the table.

“So, Dad,” Fred began.

“What brings the three of you out here?” George finished.

“We actually need a bit of a favor,” their mother cut off her husband’s answer. “Your father and I have some business to take care of today, and we won’t be able to take Ginny with us.” How convenient, Severus thought. “And as she’s still underage-”

“Mum,” the girl’s obviously false whine grated on Severus’s nerves.

Molly gave her a good interpretation of a warning look, and continued with whatever story she had been able to come up with. “As Ginny is still underage, for a few more weeks,” she added in Potter’s direction. The man tensed beside him, and Severus placed a reassuring hand on the man’s thigh. Potter jerked and glanced at him. Severus ignored him and continued to eat as if the entire conversation was of no import to him, “we really can’t leave her home alone, not with Death Eaters still on the loose. So we thought, since three of her brothers were staying here, as well as Harry,” Severus cringed at the simpering tone, “she should be safe.”

“You do realize, Madam,” Severus drawled, interrupting her, “that there are currently a total of four confirmed Death Eaters staying under the very roof where you are placing your youngest child for protections against said same threat?” Severus felt a flutter of pleasure at Potter’s soft snort.

The Weasley matriarch ignored him and continued her speech. “Plus, with tomorrow being your birthday, Harry, we thought it would be nice if you were all already gathered.”

“Oh,” Granger choked out. “Then, you’ll be staying the night, Gin?” She asked, not sounding one bit thrilled.

“Absolutely,” the red headed wench said enthusiastically.

“Oh, well, you can room with me, then,” Granger offered with a patently false smile. “It’ll be like old times.”

“Pish,” Molly cut in. “There are plenty of rooms in this old mausoleum. No need to double up. How about that lovely room up on the third floor? The one Arthur and I stayed in?”

The Auror spoke up then. “I’m afraid I can’t allow that, Mrs. Weasley.”

The matriarch turned furious eyes on the woman. “And who are you?”

“Auror Taylor, Ma’am, and the third floor has special wards set on it. The Malfoys and Mr. Snape are on that floor.”

Molly clamped her mouth shut at that and looked pensive for a moment. She turned gleaming eyes on Potter. “Well, what floor are you staying on, Harry?”

A nervous look crossed Potter’s face, and Severus gave the hard thigh a reassuring squeeze. “Um, top landing, Mrs. Weasley.”

She beamed at him. “Oh well, there’s another room up there, isn’t there?”

“That’s, um, Regulus’s old room, and we haven’t quite gotten around to clearing it out yet,” Potter said, a tone of relief evident in his voice.

“Yeah, Mum,” Ronald said quickly. “I wouldn’t want to risk anything happening to Gin in that Slytherin’s old room.”

A look of frustration briefly crossed the woman’s face, and Severus wondered why they were determined for the girl to have her own room. No doubt she thought to sneak out and have her way with Potter tonight. The thought did not sit well with Severus. 

“There’s the single room on the first floor,” Granger reluctantly offered when they realized the girl would be staying whether anyone wished it or no. “The one we used to share.”

“That’ll work,” Mrs. Weasley said grudgingly and stabbed her fork into her bacon.

That settled, the conversation moved on to somewhat safer topics as they finished their breakfasts. The elder Weasleys said their farewells to their children, and the youngest Weasley went to stash her things, which her mother had pulled out and unshrunk just before they had left, in her room. The second the plotting vixen stepped from the kitchen, someone threw up a silencing spell.

“Harry,” Granger gasped, “it’s your birthday tomorrow. Midnight is a very powerful time.”

Potter rubbed at his forehead. “I know. What am I going to do?”

“I’d say we add a second rune,” Draco said helpfully, “and perhaps it’s time we try that Asian one.”

Ronald turned to the blond. “You can draw it?” Draco nodded.

“We should start on it soon,” Fred said.

“To start with,” Severus interrupted them, “we need to do our best to keep Mr. Potter away from Ms. Weasley as much as possible. I will take him with me while I go outside this morning. She won’t dare approach us. Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you and Ronald make your way to the library and clear it. One look at those piles of books and she will know she is caught.” The looks of horror on their faces told Severus they hadn’t thought of their research.

“Yes, Sir. She’ll want to stay away from me as well,” Draco replied.

Severus nodded. “Which, I am afraid, leaves the three of you to keep Ms. Weasley entertained. I don’t suppose she would confide in you, Ms. Granger?”

Granger shook her head. “I doubt it. She hasn’t in all these years.”

Severus nodded. “I thought as much. Well, we will figure the rest out as we go along. Hurry along now before she becomes suspicious. Come on, Harry, let’s go practice your aura reading.”

It wasn’t until Severus was halfway to the door when he realized that Potter wasn’t following him. He turned to see the man gaping at him and realized he had called him ‘Harry.’ Severus kept his face blank as he raised an eyebrow. “Are you coming?”

Potter nodded and stood up. “Yes, sir.”

They were more successful in keeping the girl away from Potter than Severus had hoped. She did not seek the man out while he was in the company of Severus, and Potter elected to cheer Malfoy on whilst the blond played a game of chess against Ronald after lunch. Granger came up with some excuse to venture into muggle London and was able to convince the younger witch to tag along. In the two hours while they were gone Fred reapplied the original rune while George applied the second copy to Potter’s thigh. The Asian rune Draco had found was a protection rune that had the added bonus of deflecting harmful curses back on their caster. Ronald was, at first, leary about the use of that particular rune, but Draco was quick to point out that Ginevra should be fine as she had no real intent to _hurt_ Potter, merely bond with him. In the end, it was decided the protection benefits far outweighed the negative possibility of rebound, and the rune was added to Potter’s back. Severus mumbled something about a potion and slipped from Draco’s room when Potter pulled his shirt off to reveal the golden body beneath. 

By the time the two girls had returned, the henna paste had been removed leaving behind soft bronze-colored patterns, and Potter was re-clothed, thankfully. Potter demanded he had to stay in the library and help the twins research their temporary tattoo idea because he had already promised. The conniving witch pouted, and Draco left to join his parents. Severus wished he had somewhere to go as well, but he was not abandoning H- Potter to her evil clutches. He breathed a sigh of relief when dinner was announced. Kreacher tried to make Potter sit at the head of the table, but the man said as how he wasn’t eighteen yet he had no right to take the seat. Kreacher glared at Lucius as he snatched the chair away from the pale fingers and banished it to Merlin knew where. Everyone seemed to settle in their same places from that morning; Severus taking the seat next to Potter, and the Malfoys beside Draco, where the elder Weasleys had sat that morning. Kingsley gave Severus an odd look as he sat down on the other side of him but didn’t say anything. Per the plan, George had delayed his sister, and the two came in late. She huffed when she noticed the only available seat was next to Kingsley or Narcissa. She sat down next to Kingsley.

The conversation started the same as it had for the last two weeks, with Potter inquiring as to which Death Eaters had stood trial that day. Severus hid a smirk at Lucius’s flinch but sneered when the Weasley wench spoke up.

“Really, Harry, I don’t think that’s appropriate dinner conversation.”

Potter turned a neutral face to the wench. “I don’t see why not. It’s not as if we are discussing the actual _actions_ that led them to being on trial. It is no different than reading the newspaper over breakfast or watching the news during afternoon tea. If our conversation bothers you we can always place a silencing spell around us and we can proceed without you.”

Severus noticed that several others were having a hard time holding in their laughter; Draco had no such compunctions and let out his snort. Ms. Weasley gave a small huff and went back to her baked chicken. Kingsley listed off several lower level Death Eaters, and Severus was surprised at a few names. As usual, Lucius kept shooting scathing looks at his son, Narcissa sat coldly, seemingly unaffected by the conversation around her, and the Gryffindors talked animatedly. Listening to them, one would think their days were filled with adventure and mayhem rather than hours of research and training. Granger mentioned her trip to muggle London, and the Weasleys asked her questions about muggles, sending the conversation off on another tangent. Fred asked Severus a question regarding something muggle, and, when he answered, Potter’s green eyes beamed at him , making Severus’s stomach clench and something warm settle in his belly. He pushed it away and concentrated on his dinner.

Later, most of the group settled in the drawing room. Severus went to his room to retrieve his journal to make notes, knowing Potter was safe for the moment, as he was ensconced on the couch between one of the twins and Draco. Severus was coming down the stairs when he heard the Weaslette hissing.

“What is going on with Malfoy? Why is he hanging out with you?”

“Oh come off it, Gin,” Ronald’s voice carried up to him. “He got bored, so we started playing chess.”

“He’s a Death Eater, Ron.”

“He was forced, Gin,” Ronald’s irritation clear in his voice. “It’s not like he had a choice. Besides, he’s not all that bad.”

“I can’t believe you’re defending him.”

“Oh get over yourself, Ginny.”

“Fine. Be friends with that prat. Just get him away from Harry. I came here to spend time with Harry, not be stuck around you lot all day.”

Severus felt his blood boil and clenched his fist. “We’re all Harry’s friends, Ginny. So we’re all spending time with him.”

“Well, when Harry and I get married I’ll have him all to myself.”

“What makes you so sure Harry wants to marry you?” Ronald snapped.

“Because he loves me,” Ginevra said haughtily, and Severus heard her retreating steps. Ronald let out a frustrated growl, and Severus continued down the stairs. Ronald looked up at his approach.

“Sir.”

“It will be okay, Mr. Weasley. I have a feeling that whatever her plan is, she will attempt it tonight. The witching hour of one’s birth is indeed a magical time. I will once again take up the mantle of patrolman and watch over Mr. Potter as he sleeps.”

“You know,” Ronald said, his blue eyes giving a soft twinkle, “it’s okay to call him Harry. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind,” he added with a smirk.

“You should return to your friends, Mr. Weasley. Before they are forced to come find you,” Severus drawled and stepped past the man to make his way to the library.

Which is how Severus found himself “patrolling” the halls of Grimmauld Place a quarter to midnight, only minutes from Potter’s eighteenth birthday. He had made a show of announcing in the drawing room filled with the young adults about his night time habit of patrolling, giving a significant look to Granger, who blushed appropriately. He also reminded “Draco” of the Auror wards set up on the third floor should the boy attempt to leave his room. Kingsley helpfully laughed and agreed that anyone passing through the third floor landing would immediately wake him, and he had a stun first, question later philosophy. Severus had, in fact, just come from Kingsley’s room, letting the man know he was having trouble sleeping and was heading down to the library. Kingsley had sleepily waved him off and gone to bed. Severus made his way down to the first floor and checked on the door leading to Ginevra’s room. No light peeked out under the frame, and Severus headed back upstairs. He still felt uneasy about the entire night so decided to check on Potter and made his way up to the top landing. There were two doors there, and the one directly in front of Severus proudly proclaimed that it belonged to “Sirius.” He stepped towards it and raised his hand to knock but paused. He felt strong wards around the door and stepped back to take in the auras of the wards. He compared it to the other door and immediately saw the strong aura of a silencing spell mixed in with the other auras that permeated the house.

Worry and fear swept through Severus. Had Ginevra somehow snuck past him? Perhaps when he’d been in Kingsley’s room. Had she already started whatever ritual or spell she and Molly had found? Severus pushed his way through the wards and threw Potter’s door open and paused. The man was naked, his erect cock leaking silvery precome in the moonlight as his hips thrust up from the mattress. His arms and legs were spread eagle and tied to the bed posts with dark red ribbons. Bloody hell! What had the witch done to him? Severus moved into the room, letting the door swing shut behind him. He approached the bed cautiously.

“Potter?” The man did not respond. “Potter,” he tried again more forcefully. Still no response. “Harry!”

The man turned his head and eerily bright green eyes focused on him. “Severus,” the man’s voice sent a chill down Severus’s spine, and the pink lips lifted in a feral smile. “I knew you’d come to me.”

The words seemed to send a shock through Severus, and he ran across the room. “Bloody hell, Potter. We have to get you out of here.” He grabbed at the nearest ribbon and tugged but it held fast. “Fuck,” he hissed at the magically enhanced silk. He’d never be able to untie this. He thrust his hand into his robe pocket and pulled out the small pen knife he kept for collecting ingredients. He flipped it open and grabbed Potter’s thrashing wrist, pinning it to the bed. “Hold still, Potter.” He set the knife to the fabric and breathed a sigh of relief as it began to cut through the fabric. He sawed at the red silk. “Almost there, Harry,” he crooned to the wild man.

Severus looked down and watched as the gleam in Potter’s eyes seemed to fade and a coherency came to light in the bright emerald orbs. The eyes flicked up to see what Severus was doing and widened in surprise. Severus was about to explain to the man that Weasley had somehow got in and tied him up when Potter began thrashing again. “What are you doing?”

“It’s okay, Potter,” Severus said reassuringly. “I’m helping.”

“No. Stop,” the man cried, and Severus furrowed his brows in confusion, not stopping his movements. “Please, sir. Don’t. You can’t release me.”

“Potter, hush. You don’t know what you’re saying. You’re still under the effects of whatever Ms. Weasley was trying to do.”

“No,” Potter exclaimed, fear evident in his voice. “Ginny didn’t do this. Sir, you have to stop. I don’t have control.”

Severus wondered what the hell the man was on about and shook his head. One more slash of his knife and the man’s be-ribboned hand slid free. And Severus wished he had listened to Potter for once. The newly freed hand jerked towards the man’s body, and Potter let out a low hissing “yes.” Severus’s eyes jerked up to see the same feral look enter the eyes from before. The green eyes flashed, and a look of complete sorrow came over the man’s face. “I’m so sorry, Severus,” Potter whispered before he twisted and slashed at the ribbon imprisoning his other hand. Severus gaped when he realized Potter had used the small claw-like nails that now decorated his fingers to free his other hand. The man sat up and slashed at the ribbons binding his feet. Severus gulped and carefully backed away. A mistake, as it pulled Potter’s attention to him. The man rolled over quickly to position himself on his hands and knees, green eyes locking Severus in place. The bright pink lips lifted in a smile, and Severus remembered he had never figured out what Potter’s Inheritance was.

“Severus,” the soft whisper spread through Severus, and he obediently began to undo the buttons of his robes. The green eyes watched him eagerly, and a small pink tongue darted out to moisten plump lips. “Severus, my love.” Severus let the robe slide to the floor and moved towards the alluring creature. Harry rose to his knees, showing off his tanned torso and jutting cock. Severus licked his lips in anticipation and pressed a palm to the warm flesh of Harry’s chest. Both men moaned at the contact, and Severus gently pushed Harry back, climbing over him. Harry lay flat on the bed, and Severus covered Harry’s mouth with his own. Harry moaned as Severus slid his tongue into the wet heat, letting his tongue play over Harry’s. How often had he watched these plump lips speak and smile and purse in concentration? How often had he wondered how soft they would be, how they would taste? Severus plunged his tongue in deep as his hand slid down the lithe body beneath him. Harry moaned and pressed his leaking cock up against Severus. Severus pulled back from the kiss, panting, and mouthed his way down the smaller frame until he was over the pink cock. He licked his way up the man’s length and swirled his tongue around the head, taking in the bitter fluid.

“Severus.” Hands slid into his long hair, and Severus had the vague recollection about claws but the thought flittered away as his lips closed over the spongy head of Harry’s cock. Harry moaned above him, and Severus began to work the man to orgasm as he had done so many times in his fantasies. Harry was vocal, responsive, encouraging, and Severus lapped it up as he lapped at Harry’s cock, sucking him down and teasing the hard length as Harry thrashed beneath him. Harry cried his name and filled Severus’s mouth with a sweet liquid. A part of Severus’s brain registered that semen wasn’t supposed to be sweet, but he ignored it as the soft lips spoke his name once again. He pulled his mouth from his lover’s cock and kissed his way back up Harry’s body.

“Harry,” he growled roughly against the soft lips.

Fingers slid through his hair. “Severus, please. I need you.”

Severus didn’t even think about what he was doing as he struggled to get out of his shorts. One of Harry’s hands slid down his thigh, and Severus felt a tugging on his pants and the sound of ripping fabric. Ah, yes, the claws. He was immediately exposed to the warm body beneath him, and he rubbed a finger over his leaking cock, gathering the juices. Another vague thought that he had never been so aroused, had never produced so much lubricant before flittered through his mind. He ignored it as he pressed his wet finger to Harry’s hole. Harry’s legs spread wide for him, and Severus found the man easy to stretch and already loose for him. He moved so his leaking cock was near Harry’s entrance and sucked on a pink nipple as he transferred dripping precome from his cock to Harry’s arse. Harry moaned and clutched at Severus’s hair. Severus pushed a second finger into the tight hole and moved until he brushed a spot that made Harry arch off the bed with a scream.

“Now, Severus,” Harry cried. “Now, my love. Take me. Make me yours. Claim me!”

Deep down, a part of Severus understood the meaning of Harry’s words and obeyed his mate’s commands. He slid his mouth up to the warm neck as he pressed the head of his cock against the stretched hole, cupping a side of Harry’s head in each hand as he moved to look down into the green eyes. He pushed in. “You are mine, Harry James Potter. Mine alone. And I will take care of you and treasure you as I must. You will answer to none but me and love only me as I love only you.” He watched the green eyes burn gold, “Will you submit to me?”

“Yes,” Harry sighed as he arched, impaling himself completely on Severus’s cock. His body settled down against the bed, and the gold eyes were once again green. “I will be your treasure and love no other, want no other, serve no other, My Severus. Complete me.”

And Severus gave into the need that had haunted his days and nights for longer than he cared to admit and made love to his mate. His Harry.

As Severus Snape made his way into Harry Potter’s room, Ginevra Molly Weasley was preparing for her future. She glanced at the door and noted the blanket along the bottom to block any candlelight from seeping through in case someone should think to check. She pulled out the small box of supplies her mother had procured for her and withdrew her wand. She carefully levitated the furniture around the room to make enough room- being in a house full of adult wizards would make it harder for the Ministry to use the Trace on her. Once that was done, she set to drawing the ritual circle that she had practiced numerous times on her own floor back at the Burrow, humming softly to herself as she switched from white chalk to pink for the runes. She double checked to make sure she had everything she needed for the ritual in the circle with her before adding the last rune and closing the circle. She placed the candles at the appropriate spots. She added the yarrow and lavender for undying love and devotion in the circle closest to her, sprinkling it with the cardamom for lust and fidelity. She added the spear of asparagus wrapped in a cabbage leaf to promote fertility and sexuality, and added the crown of laurel and olive leaves to her head. Lastly she added the strands of knotweed leaves and flowers over the entire area. Giving a satisfied smile she settled in the circle and proceeded to light the candles, reciting the now-familiar incantation. Once the last candle was lit she gripped her wand as the light from the flames seemed to wash upwards over the room and through the walls to reach her intended mate. By this time tomorrow she would be Lady Ginevra Weasley Potter. She closed her eyes and lifted her face, waiting for the ritual to mark her, her long hair sweeping over the chalk drawing and breaking the circle.

The white light spread through the old house to seek out the one it had been summoned for. 

Severus’s face was buried in Harry’s neck as he thrust into his mate, missing the flare of the protection runes over Harry’s body, and the soft silver glow that wrapped around them and disappeared into mirroring spots on their bodies, leaving behind identical markings. Harry cried out and shuddered beneath Severus, sending him over the edge and forcing Severus’s own release.

Having not fulfilled its caster’s request, the white light moved on to mark others in its wake, unable to return to its now-broken circle until it had fulfilled its purpose. The spell finally returned to its caster, stronger than it had left, causing a rush of magic that sent the young witch to the floor, unconscious. The soft candles flickered out, and the ancient house was once again at peace.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which mistakes are discovered (can anyone say "oops"?) and questions are (finally!) answered. 
> 
> Also, thanks for all the great comments. I love them!

Severus lifted his body from the panting man beneath him and looked into guilt-ridden eyes. He swallowed guiltily, and slid from the young man, not missing Harry’s wince.

“A-are you okay?” he asked, sitting up to take in the man’s body, looking for bruises.

Harry nodded and reached for the sheet bunched at the foot of the bed. “I’m sorry.” The hoarse whisper had Severus’s head snapping up. 

“Sorry? Harry, I’m the one-”

Harry shook his head. “No. It’s my fault. I should have warned you.”

Severus reached for his robe and pulled it on. “What _are_ you, Harry?” he asked softly. He turned to watch the play of emotions on the man’s face.

The lips finally tightened in resignation. “Lilim. Child of Lilith.”

“Lil-” Severus let the word sink in and process. “Incubus,” he whispered, and Harry gave a sad nod. Severus glanced at the ribbon still tied to the bed. “You have been binding yourself to control the creature?” Another nod from Harry. Severus mentally ran through everything he knew about the Children of Lilith and finally understood the brightness in Harry’s eyes. “I feel okay, Po- Harry,” he changed to the man’s name at Harry’s wince. “I’m not exhausted or feeling weak or-” he stopped as Harry was shaking his head.

“Think, Severus,” Harry said softly, and Severus went back over the evening, recalling the vague thoughts clearly now and the words they had exchanged. His eyes went wide. “I’m sorry.”

Severus turned to face the man. “Harry, stop.” The man looked up at him, green eyes filled with sorrow. Feeling compelled to comfort his mate, Severus moved to wrap his arms around Harry. Harry snuggled against him, tucking his chin against his chest and clutching Severus’s robe. Severus ran a soothing hand up and down the back, the sheet sliding over the smooth skin. “Did you know?”

Harry shook his head. “I suspected. Your magic is so strong, and I was pulled to you.”

“And yet you denied yourself. Denied us.” Harry moved against him, and Severus looked down to see into the bright green eyes.

“Are you mad, Severus?”

Severus sighed. “That you denied us? I suppose I can’t really be mad, since I suspect you were attempting to be terribly Gryffindorish. I should have stopped when you told me to and waited to ask you about the bindings in the morning. But I was so convinced it was Ms. Weasley’s doing.” Severus hesitated, not knowing if it was appropriate to ask the next question but feeling it was important for Harry. “Have you... fed from anyone else?”

Harry shook his head, and relief swept through Severus. “No. Bill’s wedding was the day after my birthday, and when we made it here during our escape, Hermione noticed my eyes were brighter than normal. I can only surmise that the adrenaline had woken the creature. She thought I had been hit by a spell and ran a full diagnostic on me.”

“And found the Inheritance.”

Harry nodded. “I started binding myself that night. She had read a bit about Lilim and knew the cravings hit at night so we took measures.”

“You have been binding yourself for nearly a year?” Severus asked in awe, and Harry nodded. He squeezed the man closer. “Oh, Harry. Was it horrible?”

Harry gave a stuttered breath. “Not always. I could bind myself one of two ways. If I allowed my legs to stay apart I usually found release eventually. But if I bind them together I can’t find release by myself. X and Y. That’s what Ron and Hermione call it. They think I’m punishing myself when I bind my legs together. They don’t understand.”

Severus pressed a kiss to the dark hair. “By denying yourself several nights in a row the release is sweeter.”

“Yes,” Harry whispered against his skin and gave a small yawn.

“You should get some sleep, Harry. You have a busy day tomorrow.”

Green eyes looked up pleadingly. “Will you stay?”

Severus found he couldn’t deny the man and nodded. “I will have to return to my room before Kingsley leaves. He does a-” Severus pulled a face, “bed check during shift change.”

Harry chuckled and moved to lay down. Severus pulled his robe off and slid under the sheet to press against the warm body. Harry snuggled back against him, and Severus pressed a kiss to the bare shoulder. “Harry.”

“Mmm,” the man said sleepily.

“Happy birthday, Lord Black-Potter.”

Harry gave a small huff of laughter and mumbled something too soft for Severus to hear. He pressed his lips to the small tattoo on Harry’s shoulder and vowed to ask the man about it in the morning.

“Ronnie!” Ron Weasley shot up in bed, wand pointed at his door, heart pounding in his chest. He blinked at his brothers standing there.

“Bloody hell, Fred. Don’t do that.”

Fred ignored his brother and stepped into the room, George closed the door behind him. “Get your shirt off, Ronnie.”

Ron clutched the blanket to his chest. “What the hell?”

Fred sighed and pulled his own t-shirt off. Ron watched his brother curiously as Fred turned his back to Ron. Ron’s mouth fell open when his eyes fell on the small mark on his brother’s shoulder. “Bloody hell, Freddy. What did you do?” Ron scrambled from the bed and crossed the room to get a closer look at the black mark. To Ron it looked like a wide, unfinished triangle opening to the right. He reached up to wipe at the mark but it stayed put. He smiled over at George. “Are these your new temporary tattoos? They’re cool.”

George shook his head. “We haven’t finished with the charms yet. And I think these are permanent.”

Ron looked back at the mark. “Permanent? What the bloody hell did you two do now?”

Fred turned around and shook his head. “Nothing. Honest. I noticed George’s when we woke up this morning.”

Ron turned to his other brother. “George’s?”

It was the other twin’s turn to pull his shirt over his head and turn to reveal the small mark on his shoulder. It was a simple line with a small downward slash to the right hanging off the top. Ron swallowed and stepped back, George turned around and eyed his brother.

“It’s as if they just appeared overnight,” Fred said quietly.

“Ronnie, we need you to take your shirt off,” George said carefully.

Dread began to fill Ron, and he gave a nod, pulling his shirt over his head. The three brothers eyed each other warily, and Ron slowly turned. There was a sharp intake of breath, and a cool finger ran over a spot near the top of his shoulder. He swallowed thickly. “What’s it look like?” he asked warily.

“A bit like George’s,” Fred said. “Only the slash goes all the way down. Like someone lost interest in making an N.”

Ron pulled his shirt back over his head and turned around. “What do you think she did?” There was no need to ask who he was talking about. All three sets of red eyebrows rose in horror, and as one they fled from Ron’s room and across the hall to pound on Hermione’s door.

She answered, hair wild and wand drawn. She lowered it and let out an exclamation of surprise when Ron whirled her around and pulled down the collar of her shirt to reveal a single line on her shoulder. “She’s got one too.”

Hermione jerked her shirt out of Ron’s grip and turned around, eyes blazing. “Got one what, Ronald Weasley? You had better have a damn good reason for molesting me like that.”

Ron turned around, and Fred reached up to pull Ron’s shirt down. She gasped, then cried out as the twins revealed their own marks. “What- ?”

Ron turned to face his friend. “Ginny’s done something. I just know it.”

Hermione’s eyes went wide. “Harry!”

The four friends raced up the stairs, heedless of the noise they were making. Others in the house, not so much. “Oi. What are you idiots up to?”

Ron screeched to a halt at the sight of Draco standing in his doorway. He crossed over. “Turn around, Malfoy.”

The grey eyes narrowed. “What?”

“Just do it,” Fred said threateningly, and the grey eyes went wide as Draco nodded and complied. Ron tugged on the shirt to reveal the black mark.

“Just like yours, Ronnie. Only opposite. Your slash goes the other way.”

Draco pulled away and tried to look at his shoulder. “What!?”

Ron grabbed his hand. “Come on. We’ll explain in a bit. We have to check on Harry.”

Draco’s eyes widened as Ron tugged him up the stairs. He pounded on Harry’s door. “Harry, mate. Open up.”

It took Harry a minute to open the door, but no matter how anxious Ron was to get to his best friend he wasn’t about to reveal to the others the sight of Harry naked and tied to the bed. Ron shifted from foot to foot, willing his friend to hurry up. Finally, after an eternity, the door marked SIRIUS swung open. A half asleep Harry clothed loosely in a robe blinked at the group gathered at his door.

“Bloody hell, guys. It’s m’ fuckin’ birthday. Can’t I sleep in?” He must have noticed the look on Ron’s face because the green eyes went wide, and Harry was in full Savior mode within seconds. “What’s happened?”

Ron swallowed thickly and tried to sound as calm as he could. “Harry, mate. I need you to turn around. I need to see your shoulder.”

Harry eyed him warily but turned around. Closing his eyes to gather strength, Ron reached up to pull on the collar of his best mate’s robe. The fabric slid from the slender shoulder, and Ron gaped in shock. He felt sick to his stomach, his throat felt tight, and tears threatened to spill from his eyes. After everything, all the time researching, they had failed.

“What the hell is that?” Draco’s voice cut through his thoughts.

Harry pulled from Ron’s grasp and attempted to look at his shoulder, much the same as Draco had done.

“Why’s his so much more intricate than ours?” Fred asked.

“Wait,” Draco said. “We all have one?”

Harry’s green eyes pleaded with Ron, but Ron couldn’t give him the answer he wanted and nodded.

“It’s a rune,” Hermione’s whisper spoke volumes. 

Anger surged through Ron. This was so much worse than what the locket had done to _him_ . The locket had merely messed with his head, causing his insecurities to seem insurmountable. _This_ was messing with his best friend’s life. He felt the anger boiling to the surface and clenched his fists.

“I’ll kill her! I’ll bloody fucking kill her.” Ron spun on his heels and stormed down the stairs. He was nearly to the third floor landing when someone called his name. He sped up, he would not allow them to stop him. Someone grabbed at his arm, and he jerked away. Someone else called his name. Snape’s firm voice spoke. The Auror- what was her name?- came striding from the ground floor. Ron reached the door to the room on the first floor and pounded at the door. “Open up, Ginny. Open this damn door.”

“Ronald Weasley!” Was that his mother’s voice? He pounded on the door.

“Open this fucking door you vicious, conniving, little bitch!” He screamed and someone pulled him back. He struggled against the person. “Let me go! I’ll fucking kill her before she gets even one day-” Ron jerked an arm free and pointed his wand at the door. “Bombarda.”

The door splintered open and all movement around him ceased at the view that was revealed. Ginny lay passed out on the open floor, a chalked ritual circle filled with candles, runes, and herbs around her. A floral crown had been knocked from Ginny’s head and lay on top of her fanned out hair.

“Ginny!” Yes. That was his mother’s voice. He’d deal with her next. 

“Stop.” That was definitely Snape. “Do not enter until we know the ritual has been closed.”

“Oh it’s been closed, alright,” Ron sneered. He raised his wand and, before anyone could stop him, cast an _Enervate_.

They watched as Ginny slowly woke up and blinked her eyes. She looked up as she rubbed her eyes and gaped. Ron stalked into the room, and she retreated in fear at the look on his face, scrambling across the floor, crab-walking backwards since she hadn’t even had a chance to stand.

“What did you do?” He looked down at the ritual circle and kicked at the pile of herbs, spreading them over the chalk. He glared at his sister. “You greedy little bitch! You won’t get him.”

She sneered back at him. “What’s the matter, Ronnie. Pissed that little sister got him first?”

“You wish. You’re the last person I’d ever be jealous of.”

“Ron,” Hermione’s voice came from beside him, and he felt her firm hand on his arm. He glared at Ginny. “Ron, we don’t even know if she did it right.”

Ginny smirked from where she was pressed against the wall. “Of course I did it right. _I’m_ not an idiot.”

“Oh?” Ron said. “Then why are we all marked?” Her eyes went wide, and Ron sneered. “That’s right, little sister. We’ve all been marked, so you fucked up royally. Turn around, and let us see your mark.”

She clutched her arms around her. “No.”

“You haven’t got a choice,” Ron told her. “Turn. Around.” She stared defiantly up at him.

“Oh for the love of-” Snape pushed past Ron before anyone could react and had his wand pointed at the girl. “Petrificus Totalus”

Ginny’s eyes went wide just as the spell hit, and her eyes darted violently around as she realized she couldn’t move. “Ginny!” Ron’s mum called again, and this time she was able to push her way through the crowd. She glared at Snape as she knelt down beside Ginny and pulled her wand out of her apron pocket.

“I would not do that, Mrs. Weasley,” Snape said coldly, “or you will find yourself in a similar position.”

Ron’s mum gaped at the ex-professor and glared at him. Someone else pushed past Ron, and he blinked when the vicious female Auror that had recently taken over the morning shift appeared. “Okay, that’s it. Everyone put their wands away or I will start confiscating them.” She turned to Ron’s mum and unfroze Ginny. “Mrs. Weasley- NO ONE SPEAK!” She roared when Ron’s mum bent to whisper in Ginny’s ear. Ron bit back a smile as his mum pulled guiltily away from Ginny. “Everyone to the dining room. I want space between each person. If I even think you’re speaking I will _Silencio_ you. Move it.” She turned back to Ginny and Ron’s mum and watched them as they stood up and moved from the room. Hermione pulled on Ron’s arm and they went over to walk beside Harry. Ron caught sight of the elder Malfoys as they moved down to the ground floor and into the large dining room. Somehow, Harry ended up at the head of the table with Hermione and Ron on either side of him. Snape wound up at the opposite end with Ginny and Ron’s dad on either side of him. Ron bit back a smug smile that, not only was Ginny sitting next to Snape, she _wasn’t_ sitting in the Lady’s seat. Fred, George, and their mum sat between Hermione and Ginny, while the Malfoys sat between Ron and his dad with Draco closest to Ron. Ron took in the eclectic group of people around the table. He still wore his tee and shorts, as did Fred and George. Hermione was wearing a pink and blue floral pajama set, while Harry only wore the loose robe. Ron couldn’t help the appreciative glance he cast at Draco’s green silk pajamas, thinking they looked good on the pale man. In contrast, the three adults looked like they had been up for hours. Snape wore a simple black robe, while the Malfoys sported casual day robes; an elegant cream and silver for Mrs. Malfoy and a stark dark grey with silver edging for Mr. Malfoy. His parents wore their usual daily attire with his mum in her red floral robe and his dad in a simple faded blue that he liked to wear when he was relaxing. The Auror- what _was_ her name?- in her crisp red robes, stalked around the room, glaring at each of them.

“Wands on the table and hands in your laps.” Ron watched as everyone obeyed except Harry, even Ginny had retrieved her wand at some point. The Auror tapped her wand against her thigh. “You are not that special, Mr. Potter.”

Draco snickered, and Ron shot his hand out to slap the man in the thigh. Harry glanced at the Auror sheepishly. “I haven’t got it,” he mumbled, and Hermione groaned.

“Really, Harry.”

“You would do better,” Snape cut in, “to have Mr. Potter place his hands upon the table, Auror Taylor.” That was her name! “He most likely has no need of his wand anymore.”

Ron’s eyes widened, and he looked from Harry to Snape. He noticed he wasn’t the only one.

“And why is that, Mr. Snape?” the Auror demanded.

“He is now Lord Black-Potter and most likely possesses more power than Voldemort ever dreamed of,” Snape answered.

Ron turned to see Harry blushing, his hands slowly moving to the table and clasping together. Ron’s eyes widened when he caught sight of a strand of red ribbon. He blinked at it and looked up to catch Hermione’s eye. He motioned with his eyes to Harry’s wrist, and she looked down and immediately clamped her mouth tight as a blush rose on her cheeks. Harry had apparently been feeling rather passionate last night and had no doubt bound himself with the X pattern. Good for him, Ron thought. At least his birthday had _started_ on the right note.

“Now that’s settled,” Auror Taylor said and stopped. Ron waited for her to continue but she didn’t. He glanced around the room to see if she had put up a muffling spell or something. She simply stood at the corner of the table between Ginny and Snape. Ron watched the others looking around except for Snape, whose eyes seemed to be locked on Harry. Hermione’s eyes were dancing around the table, a calculating look he knew well. Fred and George were holding some sort of silent conversation between the two of them, and Malfoy was digging at his nails. From the reflection from the china cupboard he could see Mr. Malfoy looked bored and Mrs. Malfoy sat stoically, waiting. His dad had a look of confusion on his face, not so his mother and sister. Their faces held a cross between smug and guilt depending on where they were looking. There was a sound from the hallway, and everyone turned and watched as Kingsley walked in, a stern look on his face.

“This had better be good, Auror Taylor. I am supposed to be in court in an hour.”

“Yes, sir,” Taylor said confidently. “This morning, I heard a commotion coming from upstairs, and by the time I got to the first floor the youngest Mr. Weasley was pounding on his sister’s bedroom door saying some very colorful phrases.” Ron felt his face heat up as all eyes turned to him. He didn’t miss the twin winks from across the table. “He used a Bombarda on the door, which is when I sent my Patronus off to you, Sir. He then proceeded to make some sort of accusation- what, I am not quite sure of- to his sister after waking her with an Enervate. I should mention she was passed out on the floor in the middle of a ritual circle, Sir. Mr. Weasley then demanded his sister show him a mark of some kind, and when she refused, Mr. Snape Petrified her and threatened to do the same to Mrs. Weasley when she attempted to release Ms. Weasley from Mr. Snape’s spell. At that time, I stepped in and sent them here. No one has been allowed to speak and we were waiting for you.”

Kingsley eyed them in turn before his brown eyes landed on Ron. Ron gulped, having only ever known this man as a friend and not an authority figure. “Am I to assume this has something to do with why you all have spent every waking hour in the library?” Ron nodded and turned at the sound of a gasp. He ignored his mother’s probing gaze. “Auror Taylor,” Ron turned back to Kingsley, “as I am currently acting Minister, I will allow you to take the lead in this. I will simply observe at this point.” So saying, he crossed his arms and leaned back against the doorframe.

“Thank you, sir.” The room fell silent again. “Ms. Weasley,” Ron bit back a smile when his sister jumped. “What sort of ritual were you conducting last night?”

“It was simply a protection ritual,” Ginny said stubbornly. Rage poured through Ron.

“Pish, Ms. Weasley,” Mr. Malfoy interjected. “Even I know a bonding circle when I see it.”

“Mr. Malfoy,” the Auror said sternly, “I believe I said no talking. If you cannot handle that,” she pointed her wand at him, “I would be more than happy to help you.” Mr. Malfoy pursed his lips, and the Auror turned to Ginny. “Might I remind you, Ms. Weasley, that regardless of _what_ you were doing, you are still an underage witch. I suggest you be completely honest with me.”

Ginny glared at the Auror. “Fine,” she huffed, crossing her arms over her chair. “I was casting a bonding ritual.” 

“What?” And in that moment Ron felt sorry for his father. The man held his hands up. “I’m sorry, Auror Taylor, can we pause for a moment?”

She gave a slight nod. “What is it, Mr. Weasley?”

Ron watched as his father leaned forward and looked down the table. “Why are none of my children surprised at this?”

Fred, being the eldest, answered. “We knew she was going to try something.”

“What?”

Their father ignored Ginny and looked to his wife. “Molly?” Ron’s heart broke for his father. “Molly, did you know?” His mum refused to meet their father’s eyes. “I see. So you pretended to accept a young orphan into our home simply because you planned to see him wed to our daughter?”

She turned to glare at her husband. “I did what was best for our daughter. She deserved it.”

“You condone her behavior?” He asked calmly, though Ron could almost hear the rage beneath his words.

She snorted. “Of course. She’s a Lady now.” His mum glared at Snape’s snort then turned back to his father.

“I see,” his dad said slowly before rising to his feet. Ron saw the Auror ready her wand, but his father merely pushed his chair back from the table and stepped around it before turning it around and sitting down with his back to his wife and daughter. Even Mr. Malfoy sat up and took notice at the action. Ron glanced at his brothers who were staring at their father’s back, mouths agape. He had not disowned them, but it was as near as. “Auror Taylor, you may proceed. I apologize for the interruption,” Ron’s father said in a tight voice.

Ginny sneered at their dad. “It doesn’t matter. Harry and I are married now, and I’m Lady Black-Potter.”

“The hell you say!” Harry yelled as he nearly jumped from his seat.

Snape held up a hand, and Harry sat stiffly back against his chair. “Before we get into the legalities of whether or not _Ms. Weasley_ actually accomplished her goal, let us allow Auror Taylor to finish her questioning.” Snape turned to the Auror. “Auror Taylor, if you will allow it, I believe I can give you a fairly accurate chain of events that brought us to this moment.” She studied Snape for a long time, seeming to weigh the fact that he was in this house awaiting trial as a Death Eater against the fact that he was also the most successful spy she had ever heard of. She finally gave a nod.

“I suppose a quick, but accurate rundown, might allow me to focus on the pertinent facts. Proceed.”

Snape nodded. “Shortly after the final battle, Mr. Ronald Weasley discovered that his sister, Ginevra Weasley, and his mother, Molly Weasley, had concocted a plan to get Lord Black-Potter, who at the time was still merely Mr. Potter, to their place of residence known as the Burrow. Their ultimate goal at the time was to force relations between Ms. Weasley and Mr. Potter so that Ms. Weasley would become pregnant, thereby forcing a bonding between the couple. Mrs. Weasley’s plan was to have her daughter become Lady Potter; at the time, they were unaware the Black lordship was to go to Mr. Potter as well.” Ron had to admit that Snape’s delivery was informative and precise. The Auror’s memory of this interview alone would hold in any court. He watched Ginny’s face pale as Snape spoke. “Ronald then contacted Mr. Potter as quickly as possible to inform him of the situation, and, between the two of them, along with his brothers, Fred and George Weasley, and Ms. Hermione Granger they began to research ways to protect Mr. Potter against Ms. Weasley's tricks. I offered my help a month ago when we all moved into our current place of residence, Grimmauld Place; and Mr. Draco Malfoy joined in on our research just over two weeks ago. I believe Lord Black-Potter currently bears three protection runes. One on his shoulder that he has had for a number of weeks. A similar one on his thigh and a more powerful Asian rune discovered by Mr. Malfoy on his back were added yesterday when Ms. Weasley arrived at Grimmauld Place on the pretense of needing a place to stay the night. The date, coincidentally, was the night before Mr. Potter’s birthday. I can only _assume_ Ms.Weasley attempted some sort of illegal bonding spell on Mr. Potter that backfired and affected the other occupants of the house.”

“Ronald,” Ron’s head shot up to look at the Auror. “How did you know your sister had attempted something?”

“Um, Fred and George woke me up to show me their marks. At first I thought, well, they’ve been working on removable Wizarding tattoos, Ma’am, and I thought they had succeeded. But they assured me they hadn’t, so we went to check Hermione, and she had one too. Like Sn- Professor Snape said, we knew Ginny had been planning something so we went to check on Harry and grabbed Malfoy on the way. But Harry’s was different. I mean, all our marks are different, but Harry’s was _different_ different.”

“Complete,” Hermione said softly. There was a soft squeal of delight from the end of the table, and Ron looked over to see a large grin on his sister’s face. A low growl came from Harry but Snape raised his hand once more.

“Remember; legalities, Ms. Weasley? Firstly, you are underage, and even if you did succeed in binding yourself to Lord Black-Potter, it is an incomplete bond until your father and Mr. Potter both give consent. _If_ you did correctly perform the ritual, all you have done is mark your intended, the marked pair would have to consummate the bond for it to be a true bond.”

“What?” She squealed. “No. I read all about it. It said the bond would be full and legal.”

“You, Ms. Weasley,” Snape said with a smirk, “should have taken Ancient Runes. Then perhaps you would have learned how to properly _draw_ a rune. As it is, what I have said holds true. Allow Auror Taylor to look at your mark if you doubt me.”

Ginny glared at their ex-professor. “Fine.” She turned and pulled down the collar of her robe to reveal her shoulder. Both the Auror and Snape leaned over to glance at the mark, a look of pure satisfaction spread over Snape’s face as he straightened back up.

“It does not match Potter’s.”

Ron felt the knot in his stomach ease. He paused, trying to remember if Snape had been up there at Harry’s room. Ron stared at the table, his eyes going to the torn edging of the ribbon around Harry’s wrist. The ribbon shouldn’t have torn, Harry’s reinforcement spells were incredible. There was no- “Um, Professor,” all eyes turned on Ron’s quiet words. “We should check you as well.”

Snape stared at Ron, and Ron, for once, refused to give in to the intimidation. Finally, Snape gave a slow nod, his eyes going to Harry. The Auror moved over as Snape released a few of the top buttons of his robe and pushed the collar down. She studied the small mark for a minute.

“It’s… like two Xs, one on top of the other with the connecting legs making a small diamond in the middle.” Snape’s eyes closed for a half second before he proceeded to right his clothing. Ron thought he saw a light pink dusting the man’s pale cheeks. Ron turned to look at Harry.

“Just like yours, mate,” Ron whispered, and Harry’s face blushed red.

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Ginny screamed. “You said everyone’s was different. So what if they match. It doesn’t mean anything.”

Draco snorted beside Ron. Ron looked from the two men at each end of the table, both had lowered eyes and flushed cheeks of varying degrees. Harry’s hand twitched, and Ron watched the red silk slide over the dark wood of the table.

“Oh! My! God!” Ron bit back a smile at Hermione’s words as the rest of the table turned to look at her. “You released him.” He glanced up at his friend as she gaped at Snape. “You went to check on him and released him.” Ron glanced over at the definitely pink cheeks of their once professor. There was something so absurd about the entire situation, and Ron stuffed a fist into his mouth but the laughter bubbled out anyway. 

He threw his head back and laughed. “Ginny, you’re an idiot. A bleeding, stupid idiot. You fucked up a bonding ritual on a man that was already bonded and ended up bonding all of us to Merlin knows who.”

“What?” Draco’s head snapped around from studying Snape.

Ron rolled his eyes. “Haven’t you been paying attention, Draco?” Ron jabbed at the man’s shoulder. “These marks mean we are meant to be with someone specific. You now have a mate out there and it’s most likely one of us.”

“Well, how do we find out?” Fred said, glancing at Hermione then George. Ron knew he would gladly step back if it meant George’s happiness, he just didn’t see how either could be happy without the other.

“All the runes have meanings,” Hermione put in. “They aren’t partial runes. Let me do some research. We still have all those rune books pulled from our research. Malfoy, you took Ancient Runes, will you help?”

“Yes. We should look at the ritual circle to see what runes were used.”

“I think,” Kingsley said, stepping forward, “at this time, there is little we can do until we are able to determine the extent of Ms. Weasley’s meddling. In the meantime, for the use of underage magic for illegal purposes, Ms. Weasley, you can consider yourself expelled from Hogwarts. I will be informing the Headmistress. And you may turn your wand over to your father until your seventeenth birthday. Is that acceptable, Auror Taylor?”

“I believe so, for now, Minister.”

Ginny gaped as the Auror summoned her wand and held it out for their father to take. He took the wand and slipped it into his pocket. He turned to Kingsley. “Kingsley, I would make two requests of you on behalf of the injured party.” 

Kingsley nodded, and Ron blinked at his father, wondering what he was doing. “Make your request, Arthur, and if Ha- Lord Black-Potter agrees we will see what we can do.”

“I am sure he would prefer this to be kept as quiet as possible. There were several people affected by my daughter’s actions, and I do not see an easy road ahead for them. Many people in this room are celebrated war heroes and are already dealing with an inordinate amount of media attention. I’m sure we could all use a little less.” Kingsley looked to Harry, and he gave a gentle nod, not surprising anyone. 

“Agreed,” Kingsley said with a look to the other Auror, who gave a nod. “What else, Arthur?”

Ron watched a pained look cross his father’s face. “A full sweep of my home, please. Harry has spent quite a bit of time there and anything with traces of his magic should be cleansed or removed.”

Kingsley nodded. “Taylor and I will handle it ourselves, Arthur. Taylor, do a scan of Ms. Weasley’s things and the room she is currently staying in. The two Weasley ladies can stay in the extra room on the third floor for now. Molly, you will hand your wand over to your husband while you are under Harry’s roof and will not leave the room without an escort. There are wards on the third floor, so do not attempt anything. In the meantime, Ms. Weasley, you will draw out the ritual circle you used so that we may determine the severity of your crime, and please remember that there are at least three highly skilled Legilimens in this room that can pull the memory from you if you are having trouble remembering.”

A parchment and quill landed on the desk in front of a pale Ginny, and she took up the quill with trembling fingers. Ron turned to the Auror. “Sir, might I have one of those as well? I think it would be beneficial to Hermione and Draco if they had a copy of everyone’s runes for their research.”

Kingsley nodded. “Excellent idea, Mr. Weasley.” Quill and parchment appeared in front of Ron, and he turned to the Auror.

“Sir?”

“Yes, Mr. Weasley?”

“You were here last night as well, weren’t you?”

The brown eyes went wide before he gave a small nod. He stepped forward, already unbuttoning the top of his robe. Ron pulled the fabric back to reveal an upward pointing arrow on the man’s shoulder and copied it down on the parchment before thanking the Auror and scrawling his name under the rune. Ron stood and moved over to Draco, meeting the grey eyes and asking for permission. Draco unbuttoned the top of his pajama shirt, and Ron pulled on the fabric, letting the silk of it slide down the pale skin beneath his fingers. Ron took a ragged breath and copied down the rune before adding Draco’s name. He moved behind Harry and copied his best friend’s marking down before moving to Hermione, Fred, and George. He moved over to his sister, and Ginny glared at him.

“Show him the mark, Ginevra,” their father demanded in the sternest voice Ron had ever heard, “or I’ll stun you myself.”

Ginny swallowed before pulling her robe down. Ron looked at the elongated, flattened X and copied it down with Ginny’s name underneath. She yanked her robe back up, and Ron glanced at Snape. He sneered at Ron before giving a sigh.

“I suppose you won’t be happy until you confirm it yourself, Mr. Weasley. Fine.” Once again he undid the top buttons of his robe and lowered the fabric. Ron glanced at the identical mark and added a “/Snape” beside Harry’s name.

“Be good to him, Sir,” he said before moving over to the Malfoy’s. “Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy.”

“I don’t think so,” Mr. Malfoy spat out.

“What’s wrong, Lucius,” Snape drawled, “afraid for the kiddies to find out you and the Mrs. aren’t compatible?”

“Why you dirty-” Ron blinked as Mr. Malfoy seemed to freeze. Ron looked up as Kingsley strode forward, wand still trained on the man.

“This is part of an investigation, Lucius. We need to know how far Ms. Weasley’s spell went. If you are worried about your _sensibilities_ we can step into the other room and Auror Taylor can assess your wife.”

Not waiting for her husband to answer, Mrs. Malfoy stood up. “Miss Taylor may step into the library with me to have a look at my shoulder.” She glanced down at her husband. “Lucius, dear. Do please cooperate. I did not risk lying to the Dark Lord only to lose you to your stubbornness. I like my family intact,” she added in a deceptively sweet tone.

And with that, she swept from the room, the Auror on her heels. Kingsley released Mr. Malfoy from the spell, and the man growled as he undid the top buttons of his robe. Kingsley pulled the collar back, and Ron copied the awkward looking F down with “L. Malfoy” underneath. He moved over to Hermione and handed her the parchment and quill before turning around. He felt the quick tug on his tee before Hermione released him. He turned and watched her add his own mark and name to the list. Ron looked up as the two women reentered, and Auror Taylor stopped beside him and pointed to Mr. Malfoy’s mark.

“It’s the same.”

Hermione nodded and added “N. Malfoy” beneath Mr. Malfoy’s name. “That’s it then. Only two sets of people share identical marks. I have a few theories I’d like to research, and we can discuss it tomorrow evening.”

“Great,” Harry said, standing. “I’m starving. Can I get dressed and eat now? I have to be at Gringotts in just over an hour.”

“I was making breakfast,” Ron’s mum stated firmly.

“Excellent,” Harry said. “Kreacher.” The small elf popped into the dining room. “Toss out whatever Mrs. Weasley was making,” Harry ignored her gasp, “and fix breakfast please. Whatever you want, it’s my birthday, and I trust you to make a feast.”

The house elf gave an odd little gleeful smile and bowed. “Of course, Lord Black-Potter. It would be my privilege.” 

“Oh, and Kreacher, Mrs. Weasley and her daughter are to be served in their new room on the third floor. If they leave for any reason, please notify the Auror on duty.”

Kreacher sneered at Ginny. “Of course, Master. Breakfast will be ready in a half hour.”

“Oh thank, Merlin.” Draco sighed. “I can’t believe I even left my room dressed like this.”

Ron let his eyes slide over the green fabric and glanced up to see Draco’s pale face turn a soft pink.

“Absolutely,” Snape said. “Proper clothing and then a full breakfast.”

Everyone rose from the table except Ginny and Ron’s mum. “Ms. Granger,” the Auror called, “I will get you a copy of this when Ms. Weasley is done.”

“Thank you. I’m going to take a look at the one in her room before I go get dressed. Make sure she writes down what herbs she used.” As if remembering something she looked over at Snape. “Professor, do you have any vials I can borrow to collect some of the herbs?”

“Of course, Ms. Granger.” Snape moved forward, slipping his hand into his robe and pulling out three vials. He handed them over, and they moved towards the door. Ron noticed his dad stop to talk to Kingsley and hoped he would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie. I spent WAY to long studying runes trying to figure out which ones could combine and how they matched personalities. I think I ended up with like 5 pages of notes on Runes.


	6. Runes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the runes I used, the meaning I applied to each of them will be explained more in the next chapter. Thanks to Fyrebird for the idea to post these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the photo doesn't show up on your device [here](https://imgur.com/gallery/QQuJnfE) is a link you can use (hopefully)


	7. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Severus gets family jewels, several Weasleys get emotionally scarred, and Hermione breaks down the Runes.

Harry said goodbye to Ron and the twins as he followed Snape and the Malfoys up to the third landing. As Snape parted from the trio of blonds, Harry stepped over to him before he could close the door to his room.

“Sir.” Snape stopped and turned, brow raised, and Harry blushed at the scrutiny. “I wondered if I could have a word.”

Snape stepped back, pulling his door further open. “Come in, then.” Harry stepped in, his stomach full of butterflies. He moved past Snape, and the man reached out to grab Harry’s arm as he closed the door. Harry was pulled against the svelte body, and Snape’s hand reached up to push his hair back behind an ear. “You called me ‘Severus’ last night, love. Have we gone back to formality so quickly?”

Harry’s breath caught as he looked up into the dark eyes of his mate. “I- I wasn’t sure if you would be okay with it.”

Snape bent his head to brush warm air over the shell of Harry’s ear. “Don’t you want me to call you ‘Harry’?” Harry whimpered and pressed against the stronger man. “Then I suggest you call me ‘Severus’.” Warm lips pressed to Harry’s jawline, and he turned to capture the firm lips with his own. He knew the control was only an illusion, and Harry was soon pressed against the door, Snape’s mouth controlling the kiss as he devoured Harry. Long fingers slid into his hair, and Harry’s own hands desperately grabbed at Snape’s robes, clinging to his lover. He moaned as Snape pulled back. The other man chuckled. “I don’t think that’s what you came in here for, love. So tell me what you needed and go get dressed. You are the one that ordered breakfast after all. It wouldn’t do to miss it.”

Harry pouted up at the man. “But it’s my birthday.”

Snape chuckled and pulled Harry away from the door to swat his bottom. “Brat. Tell me what you wanted to say.”

Harry let his eyes drift to the floor, and Snape hooked a finger under his chin to pull his head back up. Harry looked up to see raised brows. “I thought, since we were bonded, I wondered if you ought’n to come with me to Gringotts.”

Snape studied him for several seconds, and Harry tried not to squirm. “Is that what you want, Harry?”

Harry licked his lips and nodded. “Please,” he whispered.

Snape smiled softly at him. “It would please me to accompany you.” Harry beamed up at him. “Dress robes, Harry. And plan on going to Diagon Alley afterwards. You’ll need to order new dress robes in your Lordship colors.” Harry made a face, and Snape laughed. “Go get dressed, brat. You look much too alluring in my robes.” Harry blushed at the memory of him demanding Snape Apparate to his rooms and leave Harry his robes earlier that morning. Harry smiled coyly at his mate.

“I’m an Incubus, Severus. Feed me,” Harry said breathlessly, pressing his body against his mate’s.

Snape huffed and gently pushed Harry back. “As tempting as you are, brat, Incubi feed at night. Anything other than that is simply your teenage hormonal urges.”

Harry smiled and stepped forward, a sly smile on his lips. “I’m a horny teenager, Severus. Fuck me.”

Snape laughed and wrapped an arm around Harry, pulling him closer to ravish his mouth, imprinting himself on Harry’s soul with every thrust of his tongue. Harry moaned and rubbed his hardening cock against Snape’s thigh. Harry vaguely heard the sound of the door open and groaned when Snape pulled away. His dark eyes raked over Harry’s face, and his lips quirked up in a smirk. “Now you look thoroughly kissed as well as,” his eyes slid to the noticeable bulge in Harry’s robe, “entirely horny. Behave and I promise to _completely_ debauch you later.”

Harry pressed against Snape, his eyes, he was sure, glazed with lust. “You say the sweetest things, Severus.” Harry licked his lips. “How long is later?” He pressed a palm to Snape’s chest, feeling the firm muscles beneath the fabric. He looked up at his lover through dark lashes. “And how well do I have to behave?” A swat to his arse had Harry jerking back, stumbling into the hallway. “Git,” he said with a smile as he rubbed at his bum.

“Dressed,” Snape said, pointing to the stairs. His head snapped up, and the teasing smile disappeared. Harry jerked around to see Ginny and Mrs. Weasley being led by Auror Taylor to the room between Snape’s and Kingsley’s. He glared at the two redheads until he felt hot air against his ears. “Perhaps you should come to my room tonight,” Snape whispered into his ear. “You do make such delightful noises when you’re begging for my cock.” Harry felt his face heating beyond control, and it was getting hard to breath. “It would be a shame if I forgot silencing charms, and the entire house heard you screaming my name.”

Harry turned his head, heedless of who might be watching or listening and covered Snape’s mouth. There was a cry of shock, but Harry ignored it as he pushed Snape back until the man fell against the bed. Harry climbed on top, straddling him. He pulled back to struggle out of the over-large robe. “I don’t care who hears, Severus. You can’t kiss me like that and say those kinds of things and just expect me to walk away.” Harry tossed the robe to the floor and lowered himself to lick and kiss at Snape’s neck. “Don’t care if I only get to hump you till I come. You’ve made me so fucking hard I refuse to leave this room til some part of you is covered in my come.”

“You have such a filthy mouth, Harry.” Snape hissed as Harry bit into the side of his neck not covered in scars. “I love it.” Snape’s arms wrapped around Harry, and he gasped as Snape flipped him over and rose up enough to open his own robes and free his leaking cock. Harry moaned and arched against the thick, hot cock pressing against him. “It’s called frottage, Harry.”

Harry arched up. “Don’t care. Just do it, Severus. God yes!” Harry let his eyes flutter closed as he pressed up into the delicious friction of Snape’s cock against his own. His breathing was ragged, panting as Snape grunted with each thrust against Harry. Already worked up from the kisses and Snape’s words, Harry was nearing climax quickly, and he grabbed on to his lover’s shoulders and arched up against him as his body tensed. “Oh, Sev’rus!”

Snape gave another grunt, and he was spilling himself over Harry. “Harry,” he moaned softly before dropping his head and pressing a kiss to Harry’s lips. “I ought to make you Apparate to your room, this time,” Snape murmured against Harry’s neck, and Harry giggled.

“I’ll take you with me, if I do.”

Snape snorted and pulled off Harry. Harry reached down to slide a finger through the come on his belly and licked it off his finger. Snape grabbed his wand and cleaned the mess before Harry could do it again, and Harry frowned up at him.

“Breakfast. I do not have time for another round, and if you keep doing that, there _will_ be another round.”

Harry smiled at his lover. “Duly noted.” Snape snorted and tossed the robe at Harry. Harry stood and slipped it on, moving quickly before Snape could button his robes. He stopped the man’s movements and moved around behind him.

“What-”

“I want to see,” Harry said as he pulled the fabric down. Snape released his grip and let the fabric fall to reveal the pale shoulder and black rune. He’d seen Ron draw it, of course, but seeing it on Snape’s skin seemed to bring the whole thing to stark reality. Harry pressed a kiss to the double X. “I’m glad you had already claimed me when she did this. I’d hate to think what would have happened if she had succeeded.”

Snape turned and ran a finger down Harry’s jawline. “We would have figured something out. Now, don’t make me say it again, Brat. Go get dressed.”

Harry stepped out of Snape’s reach. “Yes, dear,” and Apparated out.

Harry arrived at the breakfast table five minutes late, and Kreacher glared at him until he moved forward and sat down at the head of the table. Snape was already seated to his right and the man leaned forward as Harry settled down. “Brat.”

Harry beamed at him and tucked into the plate of food placed in front of him. Conversation wasn’t as smooth as it usually was for the main reason that no one wanted to talk about what was really on their mind. George finally broke the awkwardness.

“Hey, Harry, you have that meeting at Gringotts this morning, don’t you?”

“Yes. Severus is going to go with me, you know, in case there’s anything we need to do.”

There was an awkward moment of silence at the use of the man’s name.

“Oh, yeah,” Ron spoke up. “Congrats, mate.” Other words of congratulations quickly followed.

“So, Harry,” Fred said, “Are you finally going to tell us?”

“Yeah, mate,” George added. “We’re dying to know what your Inheritance is.”

“Inheritance?” Malfoy said in surprise.

“Yes,” Harry beamed at the blond. “I’m an Incubus, and Severus is my mate.”

“An Incubus!” Fred exclaimed.

“Bloody hell,” George added.

“Well, isn’t that something,” Arthur said, pride evident in his voice. The conversation flowed much smoother after that as they discussed what Harry might receive and what his new duties as Lord Black-Potter would entail.

Harry and Snape headed to Gringotts while the others were still gathered around the breakfast table. Harry did take a few minutes to pull Mr. Weasley aside to let him know that he in no way held the man responsible for the actions of his wife and daughter. Mr. Weasley hugged him tightly, but Harry could still tell the man felt guilty. They made it to Gringotts five minutes early, and an ugly looking goblin led them down a long hallway carpeted in an even uglier gold color and lined with gold plated wooden doors. They finally came to a door labeled “Stoneforge” and the goblin gave three harsh knocks. An odd sort of noise came from inside and the goblin answered in kind, leading Harry to believe they must be speaking Gobbledegook. The goblin opened the door and motioned for Harry and Snape to enter. The door slammed shut behind them and Harry took in the large office. After the ostentatiousness of the corridor, Harry was pleasantly surprised to see the tame walnut and cream decor. The smart looking goblin behind the large walnut desk motioned to the two cream colored chairs, and Harry and Snape moved forward. The goblin reached down behind his desk and pulled out two thick files and placed them on the desk.

The goblin looked at Snape assessingly and nodded. “I see you have brought your mate. Good. That will save us another meeting.” He reached down and pulled out a third file and placed it over to the side; it was not as thick as the others but still made Harry’s eyes widen. “Now,” the goblin said straightening up. “I am Stoneforge, the accounting manager to the Potter lordship for the last two hundred years and Black lordship for the last four. Your godfather transferred the Black accounting to me when he made you his heir back in ‘94. And you are Harry James Black-Potter and mate Severus Tobias Snape-Potter.” Harry jerked in surprise and turned to look at Snape. The man showed no emotion, as usual. Harry turned back to see the goblin pushing one of the large folders across the desk. “The Potter lordship. As you should have been told, the vault you currently have access to was set up by your parents at the time of your birth and is yours to do with as you see fit.” He motioned towards the file and Harry pulled it closer and flipped it open. A key and large ornate ring appeared on top of the first parchment. “The key to the Lordship vault as well as the lordship ring.” Harry picked up the key and set it to the side before picking up the ring. The ring was large and silver, a bright ruby adorned the top with an inlaid design of a knight’s helmet and POTTER etched under it. Harry pushed the ring onto the index finger of his right hand where he had noticed the elder Malfoy wore his and looked up at the goblin. Stoneforge gave a nod and Harry slipped the ring on his finger. It gave a soft red glow and shrunk to fit his finger. Harry turned to beam at Snape and the man gave a small smile. “The following documents,” Stoneforge continued, “are accountings of your vault, which has remained untouched for the last seventeen years save the minimal amount needed to run your properties, and a listing of said properties. The house in Godric’s Hollow, the Potter estate near Canterbury, the small castle in Wales, villa in France, and Vineyard in Italy, which has its own vault in our branch in Italy so you will need to visit there. I understand it produces an excellent vintage.” Snape’s foot tapped Harry’s and he gave a small nod of understanding. “There is a list of assets for each property including house elves and accounting for expenditures. The Potters in the past have always allowed their elves to marry at will with the express instructions that children born to Potter female elves remain Potter property.” Harry groaned silently at hearing the elves referred to as property. “Is that acceptable?”

“Oh, er, yes. That is fine.”

“Excellent. You will notice on the list of assets for each property, any jewelry listed will be noted as RTG, this indicates that the item was returned to Gringotts upon the previous lord’s death, a standard practice for most lordships. I suggest you take the file, Lord Black-Potter, and read through it carefully. It also includes your seat information in the Wizengamot and any votes cast in absentia, you will notice this area is blank as the previous lord negated any proxies between his death and the next Lord’s inheritance. Once you have read through the file, you may contact me to set up an appointment to go over any questions. Now,” Harry quickly closed the file as the next large file hovered in front of him. It dropped on top of the Potter file and Harry flipped it open. Another key and ring appeared and he placed the Black key beside the Potter one, and pulled out the ring. It too was silver, though a bit smaller and sported the familiar Black crest etched in an emerald stone. Harry eyed the ring in his hand, then the one on his finger and wondered if he was supposed to wear both of them on one finger.

“You do not have to wear it, Harry,” Snape said gently. “But if you do, since it is the lesser lordship, it would go on the pinky of your left hand, or non-dominant hand. You would want your family ring on your wand hand.” Harry nodded and placed the ring on his pinky. It gave a soft green glow as it resized. Harry looked back at the goblin, who motioned to the top file.

“The Black Lordship. Accounting of assets, lists of properties including the London townhouse on Grimmauld Place, the Black estate near Nottingham, a minor castle in Scotland, estate in Ireland, Flat in Paris, and chalet in Switzerland. Wizengamot seat and proxy votes, none since the last proxy passed away in ‘81. You will notice some of the assets have NRTG as well as the RTG mentioned earlier.” Harry picked up the top parchment and scanned down the list, noting the initials. “These are items not returned to Gringotts and assumed lost.” Harry’s eyes stopped about halfway down the list. _Gold Locket, property of Regulus A. Black- NRTG_. He let the parchment fall back and closed the file.

“Harry?” He shook his head and felt Snape’s hand on his knee. He looked up and gave the man a grateful smile.

“When you have looked over that file as well, make an appointment to go over any questions.” Harry nodded and the goblin reached for the third file he had pulled out. He slid it across the desk. “Mr. Snape-Potter.” Harry watched as Severus reached for the file and flipped it open. A key and ring appeared on the top parchment and Snape looked at Harry. Harry shrugged and Snape picked up the key and set it aside. He lifted the ring and Harry glanced over to see a smaller version of his Potter ring. “The Potter mate’s vault key and signet ring. Do not place it on your wedding finger if you are unwilling to accept the mantle of Potter mate.” Snape quickly slid the ring onto his left ring finger and Harry felt his heart swell. Snape really did want him! He beamed at the man and Snape rolled his eyes, but Harry didn’t miss the small tilt of his lips. “Your assets are, of course, minimal, and include some family jewelry, a flat in Paris, and a small estate in Greece. Read through your file and set an appointment if you have any questions. Do you have any questions, Lord Black-Potter?”

Harry blinked and shook his head. “Er, no. Not at this time. Thank you.”

The goblin gave a terse nod. “We appreciate you making time, Lord Black-Potter. Have a nice day.”

Harry’s head whirled as Snape pocketed the keys and grabbed the files before leading Harry out of the office and back down the garish hallway. The second they stepped outside Gringotts Harry let out a bark of laughter and turned to Snape. “Hey, Severus. When you woke up this morning, did you know you’d be getting some of the family jewels?”

Snape rolled his eyes as he shrunk the files and pushed them into the pocket of his robe. “Do not be so crass, brat.” He pressed a hand to Harry’s back and led him down the steps and towards Madam Malkins. “Besides, I refuse to settle for only _some_ of the family jewels. I much prefer them all. Preferably nestled in the palm of my hand and mouth.”

Harry let out a small moan and focused on making it through the rest of the afternoon.

Thankfully Madam Malkin worked quickly and promised new robes by the end of the week. By the time they made it back to Grimmauld place Harry was surprised to see that Charlie, along with Bill and Fleur, had joined them. He was also surprised to see Narcissa Malfoy helping Fleur and Kreacher in the kitchen. Well, if one counted directing as helping. Harry was greeted warmly by the French witch before being ushered out of the kitchen. They found Arthur in the parlor with Hagrid, Flitwick, and McGonagall sipping tea and chatting about the remaining repairs to the castle. McGonagall gave Harry a sympathetic look that told him she had already been informed about Ginny, but she quickly replaced it with a warm smile as the professors welcomed him back. Arthur inquired what he had learned from Gringotts, and Harry and Severus settled down to tell them all he had learned. 

Slowly the parlor began to fill with the other guests, and an anxious feeling began to niggle at Harry. Even as he greeted Charlie and the twins, Harry had the urge to run and hide, but he wasn’t sure where he wanted to run to. When Harry’s friends, along with Bill and Malfoy, entered the parlor Harry pressed himself to the back of the couch. He could feel his heart pounding furiously in his chest, and he could barely breathe. He wanted to curl up behind Severus or climb in his lap, but he knew the man wouldn’t allow such a public display. A small whimper left his lips, but it was lost in the sounds of laughter and chatting. Suddenly it felt like the breath was being squeezed out of Harry, and he gasped in a lung full of air as he landed back on a soft mattress. His body was covered with the warmth of his mate, and Harry grasped at the muscled form covering him. Hot breath rushed against his ear and Harry focused on the softly spoken words.

“Breathe, Love. That’s it. I’ve got you. It’s okay.” Fingers slid through his hair and he turned into the touch. “Slow breaths. It’s okay. They mean you no harm. They are your friends. Just breathe.”

Harry felt his racing heart slow and he was able to control his breathing finally. He blinked his eyes open to see they were in Severus’s room. He loosened his grip on the man over him and Severus looked down at him.

“Better?”

Harry nodded. “I don’t know what happened.”

Severus pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s forehead. “A panic attack. Most likely because your Incubus felt overwhelmed.”

Harry licked his lips. “I wanted to hide or climb in your lap, but…” Harry felt his cheeks heat up, and he turned away from the man still atop him.

“Harry,” Severus said softly. “I know about Lilim. I know they are submissives. I know they sometimes need the reassurance of their mate when they are overwhelmed.” Severus placed a finger on Harry’s cheek and turned his head so their eyes met. “Do not be afraid to seek me out, Love. Ever. Remember; you are the one I treasure above all others.” Harry’s cheeks burned, but Severus’s touch kept him from turning away this time. “I will give you whatever you need, My Love. Even if that means you must go full submissive in public.” Severus’s finger moved to brush Harry’s fringe back. “Understand?” Harry nodded. “Good,” Severus said and lowered his mouth to cover Harry’s. Harry let out a mewl of satisfaction as he felt the nervousness inside him settle. The kiss wasn’t sensual nor did it arouse Harry, instead it was reassuring and calming. Severus finally pulled back and met Harry’s eyes. “Better?”

“I think so,” Harry admitted.

“I’m going to get off you now,” Severus told him, and Harry nodded. He braced himself for the loss of contact, but Severus pressed soft kisses to Harry’s lips as he pulled back slowly, easing the separation. “Do you think you’re ready to face your friends?”

Harry took a steadying breath and nodded. “How embarrassing,” Harry said as Severus helped him off the bed.

“Harry, I’m sure by now Ms. Granger will have explained to the others you are Lilim. They will understand.”

Harry scoffed as they stepped out of Severus’s room. “I just can’t believe I had a panic attack in front of everyone.”

Severus pressed a hand to the small of Harry’s back and he felt instantly better. “It was bound to happen. You are not used to obeying the demands of your Inheritance. You will learn, as will I.”

They made their way downstairs and back into the parlor. It seemed as if Hermione had indeed filled the others in on his Inheritance because other than a “You alright, Harry?” from Ron nothing else was said. Severus settled in an overstuffed chair and pulled Harry down into his lap. Harry blushed brightly but couldn’t deny he felt worlds better. Severus kept a hand on the small of Harry’s back as he spoke to Flitwick and Kingsley who had arrived at some point, and Harry was soon pulled into a conversation with Hagrid and Charlie about a Chinese Fire dragon that had recently come to the reserve. 

Eventually Fleur appeared to let them know dinner was ready, and the group made their way to the formal dining room where they had, unfortunately, started their day. Kreacher made sure Harry took the seat at the head of the table and, as if knowing Harry’s neediness, placed Severus next to him rather than at the other end. During dinner Severus occasionally reached out to pet Harry’s arm or hand, calming Harry’s nerves. It did not go unnoticed that, although Narcissa joined them, Lucius had not, and Harry wondered what had changed with the witch that she suddenly seemed to want to join in with the rest of the household. After the dishes were cleared, Kreacher floated in a three-tiered chocolate cake that glowed with sparklers. Bill teased the twins that the sparklers had best not be dangerous and the others around the table laughed. Harry glanced slyly at Severus before closing his eyes and making a wish before blowing out the sparklers. The twins boo-ed when the sparklers went out immediately and Harry flashed them a smug smile. 

The professors left shortly after dinner, Narcissa returned to her husband, and the rest of the party retired to the parlor. The younger crowd was sitting on the floor playing a rowdy game of Exploding Snap. Severus sat in the large chair, Harry at his feet. Arthur and Kingsley sat off to one side talking over the chessboard and occasionally making a move. Harry leaned back against Severus’s leg, rubbing his head against the man’s knee. Severus was skimming through a book, no doubt in an attempt to block them out, but he reached down to slide his fingers through Harry’s hair. Harry closed his eyes at the warmth that washed over him at the small touch. Charlie knocked on his knee to get his attention back on the game, and Harry pulled his mind from the gentle touch. 

Except, he couldn’t. Severus was barely touching him, but Harry couldn’t focus on anything else. His body was growing hot and all he could see were erotic flashes of Severus in his mind. His mouth was salivating and blood was pooling in his loins. He wanted his mate to take him now. He didn’t want to wait. He _needed_ to feel the man’s prick pushing into him. He _demanded_ to feel Severus’s hands peeling his clothes off-

“Harry!”

Harry was pushed to the floor and he fought to get the person off of him. He heard his mate’s low growl and gave an answering hiss.

“For fuck’s sake, get Snape out of here before he finishes stripping,” someone cried.

Harry felt the tug of Apparition and he dropped to the floor of Severus’s room in time to hear the man let out another growl.

“Release me. Return me to My Treasure at once,” his mate demanded.

Harry turned at the sound of his mate’s voice and locked on black eyes. “Severusss,” Harry hissed, a slow smile pulling at his lips. Harry licked his lips, ignoring the _pops_ of Disapparition. “Come,” he demanded. Severus obeyed, stepping from the half-unbuttoned robe as he crossed the room. Harry moved to crouch on his feet, fingertips resting to balance him on the carpet as he watched his mate approach. Harry eyed wet fabric that clung to his lover’s obvious erection and inhaled the arousing pheromones. The second Severus came within touching distance, Harry reached out and yanked the pants down. He wrapped his fingers around slender hips and leaned forward, falling onto his knees as his mouth closed around the large prick.

Severus cried out as Harry licked and sucked at his treat. He inhaled the musky aroma of his lover and moaned softly. Long fingers curled in his hair and gently urged Harry on. Abruptly Harry was pulled back causing him to fall backwards on the carpet. But he didn’t have time to complain because Severus was soon dropping to his knees and divesting Harry of his clothes. Harry’s body was already loose and ready for his mate, and both men moaned as Severus thrust into him in one swift movement.

“Severus!” Harry cried and clutched at the man already moving over him. “Yes!” he hissed. “Harder.” It was the last coherent word Harry uttered before Severus began to pound into him, both men grunting and moaning. The room filled with the sounds of their passionate lovemaking. Somewhere in the back of Harry’s mind he had the vague thought that he hoped whoever had delivered them to Severus’s room thought to put a silencing spell up.

Draco let out a huff of frustration as he tossed another balled up parchment in the rubbish bin. He glanced up at the sound of parchment rustling. Granger had her head bent over a book, her brows furrowed in concentration. They hadn’t made much leeway the previous day before Ronald’s brothers arrived to be filled in on their sister’s antics. Bill had immediately taken the drawing of the ritual circle done by his sister as well as the one he and Granger had put together from what was left over. Surprisingly Draco’s father had offered his help, and he and Bill discussed the ritual circle for some time before they discovered where the youngest Weasley had gone wrong. Snape had been right. She had messed up one of the runes that allowed the bind to become consensual rather than forced. Now, he and Granger were trying to identify the runes. 

“So, we’ve figured out everyone’s except yours and Ginny’s,” Granger said out loud, and Draco nodded. She looked down at the parchment beside her book and tapped her quill at it. She paused, dropped her quill, and snatched up the parchment. “Damn.” Draco perked up. Granger stood and made her way over to him. She slapped the parchment down on the desk beside Draco and jabbed her finger at his rune. “Your Rune is the exact opposite of Ron’s. I remember reading something in one of the Rune books about inverting Runes.” She reached across the desk and pulled the reference book they’d been using closer. She flipped through the book before giving a small “ah-ha” and stopping. “There.” 

Draco looked down and sure enough there was a list of the inverted Runes. He skimmed through them until he found the one that resembled his. Mental fatigue and confusion. Well, if that hadn’t been half his life he didn’t know what was. 

“Greed,” Granger said, and Draco jerked his head to look at her. She was looking down at the book. “Ginny’s Rune is a transverse Gebo; that means greed and loneliness.”

“Does that mean she’s destined to be alone?” Draco asked. Looking down to where Granger was pointing.

“I don’t know,” she said thoughtfully. “We’re going on the assumption that our Runes are incomplete based on your parents’ and Harry and Snape’s Runes.” She turned the page back to the list of Runes then pointed at the parchment. “Harry and Snape have the Inguz, which is most often drawn as just a diamond but they have the more complex design.”

Draco traced his finger along the middle diamond and bottom X. “If we break it down, this could be Snape. Othala.”

Granger nodded. “Experience and permanence. It makes sense. Harry could be the inverted Othala. Slavery. He’s been a slave to that stupid prophecy all his life. Or it could be Gebo; sacrifice, generosity. Either of those fits Harry.”

Draco couldn’t help but agree. “So by that logic,” he ran his finger down the list of Runes in Ronald’s handwriting, “everyone should pair up to form a more complicated Rune.”

“Yeah,” Granger mumbled as she took the book and parchment back to her chair. She plopped down and Draco stared down at the blank sheet in front of him. Well, now Draco had to try and figure out how his and Ronald’s could possibly merge to form a single Rune of Completion. He refused to think anyone else in this house was meant for him. He had made the decision some days ago to pursue Ronald once this pesky business with the trial was over, and he wasn’t about to allow that little bint’s interference to stop him.

Draco doodled on the parchment in front of him. There weren’t a lot of options, really. The only thing that looked remotely like an M was Ehwaz, but the diagonal line on his and Ronald’s went all the way down. Draco let out a frustrated sigh and looked up gratefully at the knock on the door. He watched as Snape and Potter walked in and his cheeks heated at the memory of the night before. Things had been going fine, though he did occasionally get flashes of his nighttime fantasies involving freckled skin, but Granger had called out Potter’s name, pulling Draco’s attention to the newly bonded pair. Snape already had half his robe unbuttoned by the time Bill had tackled the clearly-in-heat Incubus to the floor, and Charlie had pulled a snarling Snape back. When the two had returned immediately from Apparating the pair upstairs there had been many red faces and quickly mumbled good nights. Other than Potter’s pink cheeks this morning there had been no other signs of remorse from what the newly mated couple had put them through the night before.

Draco watched as Snape settled on the couch, pulling Potter down into his lap, the Incubus curling into his mate as others filled the room. Not surprisingly his father motioned for his mother to take one of the elegant wingback chairs and stood beside her. The other menagerie scattered around and Draco caught blue eyes watching him. A chuckle pulled Draco’s attention from the redhead and he glanced over to see Snape whispering in Potter’s ear, the Gryffindor smiling at whatever the man was saying. Draco’s initial thought was a mild disgust at the public display, but then Draco noticed Snape’s eyes were focused on the door. Draco turned to see Ginevra and Mrs. Weasley being led in by Kingsley, Arthur, and Auror Taylor. Both Weasley women were shooting daggers in Snape’s direction. Draco smiled smugly for his ex-Head of House and turned back to see Potter bury his face in Snape’s neck. Snape ran his fingers through the dark hair as his face flushed red. Draco looked away and once again met blue eyes. Ronald glanced over at Potter and Snape before rolling his eyes at Draco. Draco just smiled back.

“So are we to assume you have made some headway, Ms. Granger? Mr. Malfoy?” Kingsley asked, moving forward after leaving the Weasley witches with the Auror.

Granger stood up, clutching the parchment and casting a nervous look at the twins. “We have, sir. We’ve noted the name and possible meaning of each Rune for everyone. If anyone is more interested in what their Rune means, we have the book here.” She pointed to the book she had placed on the desk at everyone’s entrance. 

Kingsley moved to lean against the desk and made a motion with his hand. “Please do your best to enlighten us, Ms. Granger.”

“Right. Well, I suppose I’ll just go around the room then. Yours, sir, is, unsurprisingly the Tiwaz which means justice, authority, honor. That sort of thing. Ron has the Uruz which is generally thought to mean physical strength and endurance.” Granger turned to tip her head at Draco. “Draco has the inverse Uruz which took us some time to figure out, but essentially it is confusion or seeking guidance. Um, G-George has Laguz for imagination, dreams, and Fred has Kenaz, creativity, craftsmanship, application of knowledge. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy share the Fehu which is the Rune for prosperity, luck, good fortuned.” Draco had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at his father’s obvious look of pride. “Harry and Professor Snape share the more complicated form of the Inguz. Caring, common sense, home, family.”

A thought, like a crashing wave, fell over Draco. “Oh, bloody hell!”

All eyes were immediately on him.

“Draco!” his mother gasped but he ignored it.

“Mr. Malfoy?” Kingsley questioned. 

Rather than answer the interim Minister, Draco looked at Snape. “The Inguz is literally the Rune for male fertility, and Potter is an Incubus.”

Snape’s eyes went wide at Draco’s words.

“Bloody hell,” Ronald echoed Draco’s words.

“I thought men couldn’t get pregnant,” Potter shouted indignantly.

“And when were you ever normal, Mr. Potter?” Snape said with an air of resignation. “Sweet Merlin, you’re probably already pregnant.” Potter let out a small squeal and threw his arms around Snape’s neck. 

“I’ll contact a healer I know, Severus,” Kingsley said before turning back to Granger. “Miss Granger.”

“Oh, right. Well, er, that just leaves me and Ginny. I have the Isa; focus, self-control, reinforcement. And Ginny, like Draco’s, was a bit harder to decipher as it’s transverse Gebo; greed, unbalanced behavior, dishonesty and loneliness. It’s possible she’s unmatched, or her match isn’t here.”

“What? No!” Ginevra’s rant was immediately cut off by the Auror’s silencing spell. 

“Well,” Kingsley said. “I suppose that gives us enough to think about for now. I believe Kreacher has dinner prepared for us.” Kingsley turned to glance at Potter who gave a nod and rose from Snape’s lap, a hand on his flat stomach.

The others rose to follow and Draco followed suit. He glanced down at the book of Runes, his eyes catching on one of the Runes. A slow smile pulled at his lips as he made his way to the dining room.


	8. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Draco wins, Narcissa knows, and Lucius gets blindsided.

“Mother.” 

Narcissa Malfoy stopped at her son’s word and waited for the young man to catch up with her. She was rather proud of the way he had handled himself over the last few months. She knew it couldn’t have been easy for him these last few years and often regretted the things he had gone through. There had been many times over the years she had mentally cursed her sister and husband, wishing to simply gather up her only child and leave the country. The moment she had leaned over the young Potter in that dark forest, relief had swept through her. It had taken every ounce of Slytherin cunning and Black daring to lie to the Dark Lord, but Draco had been worth it. To finally hold her little dragon in her arms and protect him from the horrors of that god-forsaken battlefield. She wished she could have protected him from so much more. But perhaps her small act of courage would protect his future. She eyed the confident young man as he reached her side. She had no doubt what this conversation was about.

“A word in private if you have the time, Mother.”

Narcissa reached a hand up to cup her son’s pale cheeks. “Of course, My Dragon. Anything for you.”

She motioned towards the door that led to Draco’s room, and they stepped inside. Narcissa wondered if she would have to wait while Draco worked up the nerve, or-

“I’m going to bond with Ronald Weasley.” Well, apparently spending time with the Gryffindors had given her little dragon a bit of courage. Or maybe he had finally become a man while she wasn’t looking. She bit back a smile at the no-nonsense tone. “Our Runes match and I mean to make him mine. And nothing you or Father can say will change that.”

He stared at her defiantly and she gave him a small smile. “Of course, Dragon.” She let out a small chuckle at his gobsmacked look. “You did not think I truly suddenly was overcome with the urge to spend time with that lot downstairs, did you, Draco? It was evident to me quite clearly yesterday morning that you held him in some regards.”

“I-it was?”

“Oh, yes. I thought it prudent to get to know my future in-laws.”

Draco dropped to the bed. “Does Father know?”

Narcissa waved her hand. “Of course not. If he cannot figure it out on his own then he will just have to wait until you decide to inform him. Or after the fact, if that is what you wish.”

A sly smile slid over her son’s lips just as she had expected. Yes, her little dragon was quite the Slytherin when he put his mind to it. Besides, Lucius was still pouting over the whole Severus debacle. Made even worse with the man’s bonding to Potter. She felt no need to clue him in on the goings on around them if he couldn’t pull his head out of his arse. 

“Of course, Mother,” Draco replied.

“Now, I will expect you and Ronald to discuss surrogates and begin trying for an heir within two years of the bonding.”

“Two!” Draco cried, jumping to his feet. “Mother, we’re only eighteen.”

Narcissa let out a sigh. “Fine. Five years, but that is my final offer. You know how your father is about the bloodline. I still have the Black townhouse in London from my dowry if that is acceptable. You and Ronald may have it with my blessing along with the pair of house elves that reside there.”

Draco gave a nod of his head. “Thank you, Mother. You can’t know how much your blessing means to me.”

She smiled softly at her only son. “I think I have an idea. Now, come. Give me a hug.” She held her arms out and Draco stepped into them. She pressed her nose into his soft hair. “I wouldn’t mind a granddaughter, though,” she whispered into the blond strands. Draco chuckled as he squeezed her tighter. 

Ron was lost. Oh, he knew perfectly well  _ where _ he was, but never before had he felt so without a purpose. When he’d finally boarded the train to Hogwarts his young mind had been filled with ways to make his own mark on the Weasley family. And he’d succeeded, though not in any ways he had ever dreamed of at such an innocent age. Befriending Harry had sent him on a whirl of adventures, emotional roller coasters, and self discovery. But never before had he felt the depth of pain, anger, and  _ hurt _ , than when he’d overheard his mother and sister talking that fateful day. Ron had learned his lesson about friendship over and over when it came to Harry- the last time less than a year ago. There had been too many times when he’d turned his back on Harry for pitiful reasons, and he’d vowed to prove his worth after this last Christmas. 

The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb. Ron knew the old saying, but hadn’t ever had to put the words into practice until this summer. Going to Harry with what he had discovered was never in question. The things his mother and sister had said felt like more of a betrayal than when Hermione had thought he’d used the Felix Felicis to win the Quidditch game. Or when he thought Harry had found a way to put his name in the Goblet. They’d barely finished one war before he felt thrown into another.

But it was over now. Ginny had made her play and failed miserably. Ron was glad for whatever had happened between Harry and Snape since it had protected his best friend and also allowed Harry to finally have his mate. But it left Ron without a purpose now. Oh, he knew he needed to study for the upcoming Auror entrance exams, though they were, for the most part, only a technicality. But that wouldn’t fill his days the way the research had. He supposed he could see if Draco wanted to play a game of chess. That usually helped to break up the monotony. The thought of the blond Slytherin had Ron’s blood rushing to his face. The last weeks his dreams had been plagued with the intriguing man. Watching Draco talk or eat or- well, do  _ anything  _ with his mouth really, made Ron want to smash his lips to that delectable mouth and ravish the Slytherin until Draco was panting and red-faced beneath him. It was bloody frustrating, is what it was.

And to top it off, Draco had been giving him sly looks since dinner the night before. He had planned on tracking the man down after breakfast this morning, but the owls that had arrived for Snape and the Malfoys put paid to that idea. He had also wanted to speak to his dad about if any plans had been made regarding his mum and sister, but his dad had gone with Kingsley to see about clearing the house out. 

So, Ron was now sitting in his borrowed room in Grimmauld Place bored off his arse. So obviously he jumped at the sound of a firm knock on his door. Before he could even rise from the bed, his door swung open and Draco stepped in. Ron noticed once again how fine he looked in his silken, alexandrite green robes as Draco turned to close the door. Draco turned back around, his grey-blue eyes sliding over Ron before striding forward determinedly. 

“I may not be a Gryffindor, but even a Slytherin knows when to grab an opportunity when he sees it,” Draco stated as he moved with purpose.

Ron furrowed his brows. “Wha-?”

But his sentence was cut off as Draco pushed him back and climbed onto the bed, straddling Ron. Ron automatically grabbed at the slender hips and let out a gasp of shock when Draco’s mouth covered his. Ron pressed his tongue up into the wet heat, stroking Draco’s tongue with his own. Draco let out a moan and Ron rolled them over, pinning the blond beneath him. Slender fingers tugged at Ron’s hair, and Ron reached down to pull at the robe as he tasted Draco’s sweet mouth. Draco moaned as Ron’s rough fingers slid over a smooth thigh, and Ron could feel the hard erection pressing against his thigh. He rubbed his own growing erection against Draco’s leg and let out a moan. Ron pulled his mouth from Draco and kissed at the pale neck, Draco turned his head with a moan.

“Fuck, Ronald. You’re mine.” Ron felt a shiver of desire at Draco’s words and clutched at the exposed leg. He pulled the firm leg up and Draco wrapped it around Ron’s waist, pulling Ron closer.

“Yes,” Ron moaned as he shifted over the blond. “Fuck,” he hissed when their erections rubbed together. Ron licked and sucked at the pale neck as Draco’s fingers dug into his scalp. The two teenagers rutted together like… teenagers, anxious to get each other off regardless of the clothing they still wore. Ron pressed his hips down, pulling small mewls from Draco as he pressed against the hard cock.

“Ronald,” Draco gasped out, urging Ron on. He’d always hated when people used his full name but coming from Draco it was heavenly. Draco arched up with a cry, and Ron felt the man’s member throbbing as wetness seeped through the soft fabric. With a grunt, Ron came, his own come soaking into the fabric of his pants. 

“Fuck,” Ron said as he rolled off the blond after the few minutes they took to catch their breaths. After another minute or so, Ron felt a cleaning spell wash over him before Draco turned to lay his crossed arms on Ron’s chest. His pink lips were slightly swollen and a red rash was making itself known on the pale neck where Ron’s slight stubble had rubbed against him. Draco rested his chin on his hands. 

“Well, that was better than I imagined.” Ron couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“So glad I could accommodate.”

“Don’t be a prat,” Draco said, reaching one hand up to tug at Ron’s hair. Ron looked into the light grey eyes of the man resting comfortably on his chest and furrowed his brows in thought. “What?” Draco demanded. “Regretting it already?”

Ron shook his head. “No. But I was wondering if you were. Wondering if maybe I was just a distraction from that letter that came this morning.”

Draco made a face and moved to sit up. Before Ron could raise up, Draco was once again straddling him. “I’ll have you know, Weasley, I told my mother last night I was going to have you.”

Ron’s face burned. “You told your mother we were going to have sex?”

Draco scrunched his nose up in a way that Ron couldn’t deny was adorable. The thought quickly left his mind when Draco reached out to smack his chest. “No, you dolt. I told her we were going to bond.”

Ron gaped at the man sitting on him. “You what? Were you planning on asking me about this?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “I just did, didn’t I?” Ron furrowed his brows trying to remember if there had actually been a question during their… whatever it was. “And we did not have sex,” Draco said, as if reading Ron’s mind. “Not yet at least.”

Ron let out a sigh. “Draco, what about the Runes?”

Draco let out a huff of air. “You really are an idiot sometimes, Weasley.”

“Watch it, ferret,” Ron teased the blond, grabbing his hips and pressing his growing erection against the blond’s arse. Merlin, it was good to be a teenager. Draco squirmed, pressing down against Ron.

“Your Rune is the exact opposite of mine, Ronald,” Draco explained using his wand to draw the runes in the air. Ron nodded, already knowing this. Draco slashed his wand to erase the glittering designs and redrew his, this time connecting the downward slants to the bottom of the straight-lined portion. “If you overlap them with these points touching it makes a perfect Dagaz.” Draco let his wand drop to the bed and placed his palms on Ron’s chest. He lowered his head, the silver glitter from the Rune catching in his hair giving him an ethereal look. “Awakening. Happiness. Hope. Unity. All these are meant for us, Ronald,” Draco whispered causing a shiver to run down Ron’s spine. “You are my physical strength and I am your obsession. We compliment each other. We  _ complete _ each other.”

“Fuck,” Ron said, grabbing the man’s head and pulling him down for a bruising kiss.

Once again, Draco ended up under Ron, but Ron paid it no mind as he was too busy working on getting the blond’s robe off without tearing the delicate fabric. Draco was pulling at Ron’s shirt so the two teenagers pulled away to undress themselves. Draco flung his robe to the floor while Ron was pushing his jeans and pants down, his own shirt already discarded somewhere. He blushed when he saw Draco gaping at him.

“Fuck me,” the blond whispered. Draco snapped his mouth shut and swallowed before forcing his eyes up to meet Ron’s. “Merlin’s beard, Ronald. Were you going to warn me about how thick you were or just shove it in my arse first?”

Ron’s face burned brighter. “I didn’t think you wanted to have sex right now. I thought we were just going to… you know.”

Draco’s eyes dropped once again to Ron’s leaking cock. “We were. But now I want that monster inside me. Fuck, I’ll never walk again.”

Ron was frozen in place, caught between embarrassment and, well,  _ something. _ He’d always known he was a little bit thicker than most guys but hadn’t ever thought it was a problem. Not that Draco seemed to be having a problem with it. Other than he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off Ron’s swollen prick which only caused it to swell even more. Draco moved quickly, grabbing Ron by the back of the neck and pulling him back down onto the bed. And on top of him.

“Oof. You’re a pushy bottom,” Ron said as he ran a hand over Draco’s pale torso.

“You’ll get used to it,” Draco moaned as Ron flicked a thumb over a pink nipple. Ron lowered his mouth to suck on the pebbled nub and Draco made a soft moaning sound that Ron loved. He laved his tongue over the hard tip as his hand slid up and down the smooth curves. Draco slid one leg up, bending at the knee to open himself for Ron. Ron suckled on the pink nub as he nestled his growing cock between Draco’s legs. Draco’s hand clenched in Ron’s hair, his body arching beneath Ron. “Fuck, Ronald. Merlin, yes.”

Ron pulled back, and Draco let out a gasp as if he hadn’t been able to breathe properly while Ron sucked his nipple. Ron took in the flushed face, neck, and chest. “Damn you look hot like this.”

Draco smirked up at Ron. “Just wait til you see me on my knees, my mouth around that gorgeous cock.”

Ron let out a moan of approval and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Draco’s lips. Draco’s tongue darted in and out of Ron’s mouth, teasing Ron with its playfulness. Ron moved to darken the hickey he had started earlier and slid a hand down to push Draco’s legs apart. Draco spread himself willingly and let out a moan when Ron’s finger slid over the puckered skin. Ron pulled back to look down in the darkened eyes.

“If we do this, and you’re right, we’ll be as bonded as Harry and Snape. As legal as your parents.”

Draco smacked Ron’s arm and ignored the “Ow”. “What do you mean:  _ if _ I’m right? Of course I’m right, you idiot. I already explained it to you. Now fuck me, and if you stop again I’ll tie you to the bed and fuck myself on your cock. Either way, our Runes are getting completed tonight.”

Draco reached up to pull Ron’s head back down but Ron fought against him. “Wait.”

“What?” Draco whined- actually  _ whined,  _ and Ron kinda liked it.

“You aren’t just doing this because of the letter?” Ron asked, watching the grey eyes.

Draco let out a sigh. “I told you I already told my mother last night, and that was before the letter came. Besides, Kingsley says the fact that I was underage, practically forced to take the mark, and that I helped Potter when you were captured will work in my favor. Plus the fact that I was instrumental in helping to prevent this latest ‘attack’ on Potter looks good for me. Now, stop being an idiot and fuck me, Ronald. Merlin, I’ve been dreaming of this for weeks.”

Ron did a nonverbal, wandless lubricating charm- the only thing he could do both wandless  _ and  _ nonverbally- and pressed a finger into Draco’s arse. “Stop calling me an idiot.”

Draco arched off the bed. “Fuck, yes! Ronald,” he moaned as he dropped to the bed.

Ron went back to nuzzling at the blond’s neck as he slowly worked his soon-to-be lover open. Ron was two fingers deep in Draco’s tight arse when they heard a sound out in the corridor and they froze.

“Shite,” Ron hissed. “Silencing charm.”

Draco scrambled for his wand and quickly cast the spell before demanding Ron continue. Ron chuckled as he pressed his finger against the blond’s prostate. It didn’t take long for Draco to begin begging for more, and Ron was happy to comply. This time, though, he used the lubricating potion rather than the generic spell and slicked up his cock as Draco watched, licking his lips eagerly. Ron moved over Draco and pressed the head of his leaking cock against the stretched hole. Both men moaned as Ron breached the tight entrance and slid into Draco.

“Oh, bloody fuck, Ronald. Feels so good,” Draco moaned as he wrapped his legs around Ron’s waist, pulling him in deeper.

“Fuck, Draco. You’re so tight. Fuck!” Ron pulled back with a jerk. “Draco, are you a virgin?”

Draco smirked up at him and thrust his hips up. “Not anymore. You?”

Ron gave a small chuckle and pushed into the tight heat. “Not anymore.”

Draco grabbed at Ron’s biceps, bulging from holding himself over the blond. “Good. Then bond with me.”

“Gladly,” Ron agreed as he pulled back and thrust back into the hot velvet of Draco’s body. Draco panted and moaned as Ron worked them both into orgasm, thrusting into Draco, pushing into the warm heat, slamming his cock against the other man’s prostate. Draco’s fingers dug into Ron’s arms as he moaned and writhed under the redhead.

“Oh. Oh. Fuck. Please,” Draco whined as Ron tortured him with his cock, refusing to reach between them and allow the man his orgasm. “Please. Please.” Ron loved listening to Draco beg. He dropped his head to press a kiss to the flushed temple.

“Come on, baby. You can take it,” he crooned as he pounded into the slender man.

“Ronald. Ronald. Please. I just need- Agh!” Ron had pressed his stomach down to capture Draco’s cock between them which resulted in a quick and fierce orgasm for the blond. One more thrust and Ron was filling Draco with his own release. A flash of light lit up behind Ron’s closed eyelids and he jerked up. Not seeing anything he looked down at Draco’s smug smile. 

“The light-”

Draco nodded. “I saw it. When we’re recovered we can look. But I would bet the house cup our Runes have changed.”

Ron felt his cheeks warm at the prospect of having Draco as his own. He carefully slid from Draco and moved off the other man. “We’ll look later,” he promised as he pulled the smaller man against him. “I’m too fucking tired.”

“Mmm,” Draco agreed as he snuggled against Ron. Both men were soon fast asleep.

Harry jerked up from where he had been lying on Severus’s chest and glanced around the room. Severus sat up from leaning against the headboard.

“What?”

“I felt something.” Severus reached for his wand but Harry shook his head. “No. No one breached the wards. It was… older, but not malicious.”

Severus let his grip loosen on his wand. “Ah. It was probably the Runes.” Harry turned curious eyes on him. “If I had to bet I would say Draco finally got Ronald.”

Harry chuckled and lowered himself back to his mate’s chest. “Does this mean the house will alert me every time someone bonds?”

Severus ran his fingers through the dark hair. “Since you are the master of the house, I would say that is a possibility.”

“Oh,” Harry said, thoughts of Ron and Runes already slipping from his mind at his mate’s calming touch. He would much rather focus on Severus right now, anyway. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day, and he was not looking forward to spending the entire day at the Ministry. But for his mate- and the Malfoys- he would. 

Lucius sat stiffly in the hard back chair provided by the Ministry. He would have charmed a cushioning charm but the idiots had confiscated his wand almost as soon as he had walked into the Ministry building. He clenched his hand, feeling bereft without his normal accoutrement nearby. He let his eyes wander around the room, taking in the plum-colored robed witches and wizards as well as the other witches and wizards sat in the visitors’ section. He spotted Rita Skeeter with her green quill already scratching on parchment as her beetle-like eyes darted around the room. The timid-looking man that had been stating cases all morning sat to the left of the Wizengamot members, a new file opened in front of him. Harry Potter stood before him, a fierce look on his young face as he berated the prosecutor for some perceived slight. Lucius gave a mental snort, not quite sure why Potter had anything to complain about. After all, his  _ lover _ had just been exonerated.

Lucius let his eyes travel over to where Severus Snape sat stoically, nodding his head as Headmistress Minerva McGonagall spoke softly to him. A fresh surge of anger washed over Lucius. It galled him that a mere  _ half-blood _ had been able to deceive the Dark Lord for years. Of course he could admit that he was partially jealous as he had been unable to protect his family from the horrors of the newly returned Dark Lord. His time in Azkaban had shown him how wrong he had been. Or rather the Dementors had shown him. But still, Lucius did not like being on the losing end.

Movement caught Lucius’s eye, and he turned to watch Potter move back across the room. Lucius had to admit the boy was no longer the skinny runt that had defied him what seemed an eternity ago, or the frightened teenager he’d seen in the graveyard a few years later. Potter in his Gryffindor red robes with gold trim, family rings decorating his fingers, surely looked the hero others proclaimed him to be. Potter crossed the floor with measured steps and slid into the seat beside Severus. The potions master moved to rest a hand atop Potter’s, though his expression did not change. A hush fell over the courtroom and Lucius turned to watch his wife being led in by red-robed Aurors.

Lucius flinched at the heavy cuffs wrapped around his wife’s delicate wrists. They hadn’t been there twenty minutes ago when the Aurors came to lead her and Draco out. Lucius’s trial wasn’t until after lunch and there was no doubt the outcome of his own hinged greatly on the outcome of these two. Once again guilt washed over him as his wife was made to sit in the chair, thankfully they did not warrant her a sufficient threat to engage the shackles. He looked on with pride as his Pretty Cissa sat stoically as the charges were listed.

“Mrs. Narcissa Grace Malfoy, n é e Black is hereby charged with aiding and abetting the Dark Lord Voldemort in acts of treason and war culminating in the final battle that took place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is also charged with housing known convicts including the Dark Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Theodora Lestrange, née Black. How do you plead?”

As Kingsley had instructed them, Narcissa’s voice rang out clear when she said “Not guilty.”

The prosecutor spoke once more. “Do you have anyone to stand witness for you?”

As during Severus’s trial, Harry Potter stood, drawing attention to himself. Lucius could hear the shocked whispers. They had expected Potter to stand up for Severus as he had done during the final battle, but for Potter to stand for a Malfoy… Even Rita Skeeter was drooling on her parchment.

“I do,” Potter’s voice rang through the room.

“You wish to speak on behalf of Narcissa Malfoy?” the prosecutor clarified, doubt clear in his voice. 

“Yes,” Potter stated. The prosecutor blinked owlishly before sitting down and making a motion with his hand. “I will make this very easy for the members of the Wizengamot. Despite what you or I might have witnessed, or thought we had witnessed, Narcissa Malfoy never once raised her wand against the Light save to protect her family. There is no clear evidence that she  _ allowed _ any known criminal, other than her husband, to reside in her house. Even then, she could not deny Lucius sanctuary as technically the Manor belongs to him. You have only the words of convicted Death Eaters that they frequently met at the home of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. You only have their  _ assumptions _ that others resided there in their absence. Furthermore, Narcissa is not, and never has been, Marked. And, finally, I will add, were it not for her we might very well have lost the war.”

Cries broke out around the room, and Lucius had to give the boy credit; he knew how to put on a show. But, then again, he was a Gryffindor. Kingsley’s gavel pounded on the bench as he called for quiet, and soon the cries died down to hushed whispers. 

“Mr. Potter,” Kingsley intoned, “I believe the rest of the courtroom would like to know what you mean by that statement.”

Lucius watched Potter’s face go red and the boy cleared his throat slightly. “I believe it has already come out in previous testimony that Tom Riddle, A.K.A. Lord Voldemort, cast the killing curse at me when we met in the forest.”

“Are you saying that is the truth?” one of the members of the Wizengamot cried out.

Potter gave a nod. “Yes. I quite clearly remember the green light surrounding me and feeling the curse go through my body.”

“How is that possible?” another cried, and Lucius had to clench his jaw to keep from dropping his mouth open. It should have been impossible. Potter should have died when he’d been hit by the curse.

Potter made a motion with his hand. “I refuse to go into details, other than to say that my survival was a residual effect of the curse I took as a baby.” The crowd seemed to buy the flimsy excuse, still believing the old coot Dumbledore’s excuse of love and sacrifices after all these years. Lucius knew there was more to it, but doubted he would ever learn the truth. “The fact is, I  _ did _ survive. And, unlike last time, Riddle survived the backlash. In order to determine my demise, he sent Narcissa Malfoy to check on me. I will tell you now, her only concern was for her son. She immediately surmised my continued survival and asked about Draco.” Lucius wondered who had coached the boy on his testimony; if it was Severus or the Granger witch. “I informed her Draco was indeed at the castle and still alive last I had seen him. Narcissa then faced Riddle and blatantly lied to him, telling him I was dead. By doing this she was able to return to the castle safely to search out her family, and I was able to fight Riddle openly and one on one. Something I would not have been able to accomplish had he known back in the forest I was still alive. So, I implore you, release Narcissa Malfoy of all charges on the grounds that she did not engage in the final battle but instead aided the Light and myself in the defeat of Lord Voldemort.”

Potter turned on his heels and made his way back to sit beside Severus. The Prosecutor turned to Narcissa. “Have you anyone else to speak on your behalf, Mrs. Malfoy?”

“No, sir,” she answered with a clear, strong voice. 

The man gave a nod and turned to Kingsley. “Minister.”

Kingsley turned to the members of the Wizengamot. “All those in favor of guilty please raise your hand.” Lucius tensed as he watched several hands go up. Although the count was barely a third of the Wizengamot, that did not mean the rest would vote Not Guilty. They could refuse to vote, leaving it up to others to decide his wife’s fate. “All those in favor of Not Guilty please raise your hand.”

Lucius watched his wife close her eyes before he turned to watch hand after hand raise. Relief filled him and he felt himself relax slightly. No matter what happened to him, his Pretty Cissa was safe. Kingsley’s gavel banged on the bench.

“Narcissa Malfoy you have been found Not Guilty of all charges. You are free to go.”

Lucius watched as his wife slumped slightly before rising and making her way over to his side. As soon as she sat down he grabbed up her shaking hand and clutched it in his. She squeezed tightly but didn’t dare look at him. He knew she was still holding herself together. He turned his attention back to the side entrance as it opened once more and the Aurors led his Little Dragon out. Guilt washed over Lucius as he realised the position he had put his son in. In that moment he hated himself, hated that he couldn’t have saved his son from all of this. And he realized why he despised Severus. Because Severus Snape might have played at being a Death Eater, but he had done it for a good cause. Severus had bowed down and “served” an obsessed megalomaniac, but he hadn’t done it for selfish reasons and would indeed most likely be the only lauded Death Eater in existence. For without Severus, it was very likely Voldemort would have won. And Draco would have grown up in a world ruled by a mad man. Lucius was an idiot. 

He watched as Draco took the seat his mother had so recently vacated and sat stoically, waiting.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy,” the prosecutor intoned, “you are charged with aiding and abetting the Dark Lord Voldemort in acts of treason and war culminating in the final battle that took place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. How do you plead?”

“Not guilty,” Draco said confidently.

“Have you anyone to speak on your behalf?”

Once again Potter stood. “Me.” Potter rolled his eyes at the increased murmuring, and Lucius saw Severus’s hand twitch out to smack the Savior’s thigh. Potter barely flinched.

“Mr. Potter,” the prosecutor said warily and Potter moved forward. “Am I to assume you will be speaking at every trial today?” The man’s eyes darted to Lucius but Lucius gave nothing away.

“You may assume all you wish, sir,” Potter answered and Lucius was reminded of how cheeky the brat could be. “But at this time, I am only concerned with Draco Malfoy.”

The man let out a huff of air. “Let’s hear what you have to say, then.”

Potter gave a nod. “It is no secret that Draco and I have a rivalry both on and off the Quidditch pitch. In fact, you could ask any professor or student that was at Hogwarts during my time there and they will tell you if Draco and I were in the same hallway there was most likely trouble brewing. And not just in the potions lab.” Potter gave a cheeky smile that caused several witches to giggle. “But, despite that, when it came time to meet across the battlefield, Draco was no more prepared than any other student forced to choose sides that day. He had already proven he didn’t have it in him to commit cold-blooded murder, as evidenced in the trial of Severus Snape. Nor did he have it in him to knowingly sentence someone to death. Before we met at Hogwarts, my friends and I were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor where Draco was asked to identify us. Due to a well-timed swelling hex by my friend Hermione Granger I was virtually unrecognizable. Though I could tell Draco recognized me, not once did he indicate I was who they sought, thereby possibly saving my life. As well, Draco barely raised his wand at the final battle other than to defend himself. There is also the fact that he has continued to aid me even after the war. He was recently instrumental in helping to thwart an attempt on my person.”

Cries rang out through the room and Lucius was mildly impressed with how Potter made the Weasley chit’s bid for matrimony sound like an attempt on Potter’s life. 

“What attempt?” Someone demanded. “We haven’t heard anything.”

Potter held up a hand. “I cannot give details as the investigation is still underway. Suffice it to say that Draco helped in keeping the villain from attaining their goal. I think this more than proves that he wishes to make a better life for himself. While I have never particularly cared for Draco, I have a feeling I will be dealing with him quite a bit in the future,” did Draco just  _ smirk _ at Potter? “And believe he should be allowed to enjoy the life he should have had were it not for the malicious interference of conceited wizards in his life.”

“But he bears the remains of the Dark Mark,” a witch cried out causing Lucius to once again flinch.

Potter nodded. “He does. A mark he was forced to take in order to save the only family he had left. When he was a mere sixteen years old. Not even old enough to vote in Ministerial elections. Do not convict him on the sole evidence of a scar he had no less control over than I did my own.” Lucius saw several of the Wizengamot flinch at Potter’s words, and the man moved to return to his seat beside Severus.

“And do you have anyone else to speak on your behalf, Mr. Malfoy?”

“No,” Draco answered and Lucius felt Cissa’s fingers tighten around his hand. He gave her a reassuring squeeze.

“Then we are ready for a vote, Minister.”

Once again Kingsley faced the Wizengamot. “All those in favor of guilty please raise your hand.” Lucius watches as only a few hands went up and he noticed they were some of the same that had voted guilty for Narcissa. He wondered if those same people voted guilty at every trial. “All those in favor of Not Guilty please raise your hand.”

Narcissa let out a small cry as over half the Wizengamot raised their hand. Kingsley’s gavel pounded out as he shouted for silence. “Draco Malfoy you have been found Not Guilty of all charges. You are free to go.”

Narcissa slumped beside him and Lucius wrapped an arm around his wife’s shoulder. He felt her shuddered breaths and silently thanked Merlin for large favors. He looked up as Draco stood from the chair and went to smile at his son. But a blur of red raced across the courtroom and Lucius looked on in shock. Was that…? When did…? What the  _ hell _ had happened in Grimmauld Place? There were several cries as Draco was ravished by the redhead. Lucius looked over at Severus and Potter but neither seemed to be phased by the display, and Lucius understood what Potter had meant when he’d said he would be dealing with Draco quite a bit in the future. Lucius turned to see how Narcissa was handling this revelation but she too didn’t seem phased. He let out a sigh.

“I suppose you knew about this.”

She turned to pat his cheek. “You know nothing ever gets by me, dear.”

Of course it didn’t. That’s one of the things he loved about her.


	9. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to finish it off, apologies for the lack of Lucius's trial. He didn't really play much part in this fic, but I can tell you he got off with only a small fine (for the Malfoys) for Restitution.

George tossed the empty vial down in frustration and went to grab another. His hand was stilled by the firm grip of his twin. He looked up into familiar brown eyes.

“Come on,” Fred said, tugging gently on his arm.

“Where are we going?” George demanded, following his brother out.

“To settle this. Did you see Ronnie this morning?”

George nodded. “Yes. Malfoy was certainly a smug little prick.”

“Ah, yes. But, apparently, he is our little brother’s prick now.” George snorted.

“You know I won’t stand in your way, Freddy,” George said morosely.

“No more than I would yours,” Fred replied. “But I don’t think we have to worry about that.”

“What could you possibly mean? I saw-”

“Fred. George.” The twins turned at the sound of their father’s voice.

“Dad.”

“Can you boys come in here a moment?”

He stepped back into the parlor and Fred and George followed him. They were surprised to see their elder brothers sitting there. “What’s going on, dad?” Fred asked.

Their dad motioned to the couch and the twins joined their brothers. “I wanted to talk to you boys about something.” George cast his brothers a worried look, but none seemed to know what this was about. George knew the events of the last week were hard on his father and he wished there was something he could do. Though he had noticed that Kingsley seemed to be offering a steady shoulder to lean on; George was glad his dad had such a good friend. “As you are aware, Kingsley and I went to the Burrow yesterday to clean out any traces of Harry. While we were there it became apparent to me that I don’t believe I will be able to reside in that house again.” A look of pain crossed their father’s features. “I built that house for your mother out of love. But, I fear that love is no more. I find that I cannot think of your mother in a favorable light, and yesterday, when I went to speak to her, I couldn’t even bear to look at her. Your sister is going to go to Azkaban, there is no question about it; it is only a matter of how long. I do not know what will happen with your mother, but, once the trial is over, I will be asking for a divorce.” George wasn’t surprised, and it didn’t seem like any of his brothers were as well. “The reason I wanted to speak to you four was to ask if any of you wished to move into the Burrow. Kingsley has already offered me his spare room while I look for a new place. If none of you want it, I intend to tear the house down so you may rebuild to suit your needs. The land is large enough for two or three houses.”

“What about Ron, dad?” Charlie asked. “Aren’t you going to ask him?”

Their dad gave a small smile. “I spoke to Ronald this morning before he left for the trials. I don’t think he will have to worry about a place to stay.”

“Why not?” Bill asked. “Is he going to live with Harry?”

Fred let out a snort. “Not likely.”

“I doubt Snape will agree to having a Malfoy under his roof,” George added.

“Malfoy?” Charlie shrieked.

Their dad let out a sigh. “Boys. Ronald and the Malfoy boy are bonded. He showed me his Rune this morning.”

“Ooh,” George cried.

“What’s it look like?” Fred demanded.

“Er, like an X with lines on each side. He called it a Day- Duh-”

“Dagaz,” Charlie supplied.

“Yes,” their father said triumphantly. “Anyway, that is beside the point. I would like for you boys to decide what you want done with the Burrow. It was Weasley land before your mother and I married.”

“I have every intention of going back to the reserve,” Charlie stated firmly. “Now that this You Know Who business is done with.”

“Fleur and I are happy at Shell cottage,” Bill put in. “We might want something bigger later on, but we aren’t to that point yet.”

All three older Weasleys turned to face George and Fred. George glanced at his brother.

“Can we think on it?” Fred asked.

“Of course,” their dad hurried to assure them. “I didn’t mean for you to make a decision today. I only wanted to let you know my feelings on the issue.”

Fred gave a nod. “We’ll talk it over and let you know something.”

“Whenever, boys,” their dad reassured them. “Kingsley and I are going over this weekend to pack things up. You’re more than welcome to come help.” He gave them a knowing look. “Perhaps, clear out your old room.”

“Right,” Fred and George agreed.

Their dad gave a nod. “I’m going to head back up to the Ministry; court should be back in session soon. All that’s left is Lucius. The others have all been exonerated so far,” he informed them with a smile. “So far we’re battling a hundred.”

Fred and George exchanged confused looks, and Charlie let out a sigh. “Batting a thousand, dad. It’s: batting a thousand.”

Their dad gave Charlie an odd look. “Are you sure? Hmm. Muggles are strange,” he said as he made his way out of the room.

“Alright, then,” Fred said as they stood.

“We’re off to…” well, he wasn’t quite sure what they had been off to do before they had been pulled into the parlor.

Fred gave him a bright smile. “See to our futures.”

“Another experiment?” Bill asked as they headed towards the door.

“Something like that,” Fred answered as he once again pulled George after him. 

George followed, apprehension once again filling his insides as they moved up the stairs. He waited as Fred knocked on a familiar door and took in the beautiful sight as Hermione pulled the door open. Her hair was more frazzled than usual and her lovely eyes were red-rimmed. His heart lurched at the sight. She gave them a watery smile.

“Fred. George. Is everything okay?”

“No,” Fred replied. “May we come in?”

She blinked dazedly several times before finally giving a nod and stepping back. She closed the door and turned to look at them. “What’s wrong?” Her eyes widened in alarm. “Oh, the trials-”

“Snape and Draco were exonerated,” George rushed to reassure her, not wanting to cause her any more undue distress.

“Mrs. Malfoy as well,” Fred added. “Mr. Malfoy hasn’t gone on trial yet.”

She let out a stuttering breath and nodded. She moved over to the parchment littered desk and began moving things around. “So, um, what brings you up here?”

“You do,” Fred said, causing her to spin around. George took in her flushed cheeks and bright eyes and clenched his fists to keep from storming over and sweeping her into his arms. “I’ve decided we’ve all suffered enough and I think it’s time we bonded.”

Hermione let out a gasp. “But-”

Fred held up a hand. “I know we had originally intended to go slow. Court you and such to prove that we could work out. But after the whole Rune incident I don’t think that will work anymore. Even if we did court you, I think you would spend the entire time wondering if you were only meant for one of us. So, we’ll settle the matter right now and bond, so that you know we are  _ all _ meant to be together.”

George gaped at his twin. Had Fred figured something out? Hermione was shaking her head. She picked up a paper and held it out; the parchment wavered in her shaking hand.

“It won’t work. I’ve spent half the night trying to figure it out.” Tears were sliding down her cheeks. “My Rune doesn’t match with either of you.” She snatched up another slip of parchment and shoved it at Fred. “You don’t need anyone. You and George complete each other.”

George stepped over to look at the parchment Fred held. There were several scratches and ink blots on it, but in the middle was what looked like an R. 

“Raido,” Fred said. “Yes, I got that too.” Hermione let out a small cry that tore at George’s heart. “But you’re missing something, love.” Hermione’s eyes shot up at that, and George looked at his brother as well. “Your Rune means reinforcement.”

Suddenly everything clicked for George, and he looked with bright eyes from his twin to Hermione. He could tell it hadn’t quite clicked for her yet, though. “Do you know,” he jumped in, pulling their attention to him, “the reason why our business is so successful?”

Hermione furrowed her brows in confusion. “What?”

“I mean, sure, we’re the best joke shop around,” George stated. “But that’s because Fred and I carry things other shops can’t. Simply because the things we invent we include a stabilizing factor.”

Fred gave a nod. “Yes. It doesn’t change the product other than to make it better and less volatile. I think perhaps, what George and I need-”

“Just like our products-”

“Is a stabilizing factor. Something-”

“Or  _ someone-” _

“To keep us in line.” 

George pulled the parchment from his brother’s hand and moved to slap it on the table. He picked up a quill, dipped it in ink, and traced over the vertical line of the Raido several times. He held the page up to show the other two. “A bit of reinforcement.”

A smile pulled at his lips as Hermione’s jaw dropped open. Even as he tossed the parchment to the desk, her eyes stayed glued to the addition. George and Fred moved as one towards the gaping witch. Fred reached her first and turned her towards George as he wrapped his arms around her waist. George reached out and slid a hand into her hair as he lowered his mouth to hers. She let out a small gasp as his lips covered her mouth and he tickled at her lips until they opened for him to slide his tongue inside. Merlin, she tasted sweet. So soft and lovely. He pulled back to see her eyes glazed and gently turned her in his brother’s arms. George could see a small red mark on her neck where Fred had been tasting, and he dipped his head to deepen the forming mark. Hermione moaned as Fred kissed her and George’s hands slid down her body.

“Perhaps a bit of practical application,” Fred whispered as he pulled back.

“You always did insist one couldn’t learn merely from books,” George pointed out as he slid a finger under the hem of her shirt. He could feel Fred’s hands moving against her back.

“Is this okay?” Fred whispered against Hermione’s neck.

“Let us prove to you that we’re meant to be,” George begged.

“Yes,” Hermione moaned.

George pulled back as Fred tugged her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor.

“Gorgeous,” Fred whispered, and George had to agree as his eyes roamed over the slender back. Hermione reached out for Fred’s shirt as George reached around to work at the button and zip of her jeans. Before he could get them down, she turned and reached for his shirt. George froze at the sight of her plump breasts held in the caramel colored bra. He blinked as his shirt was pulled over his head and tossed to the floor. Then her bra fell, exposing her large breasts and George dropped to his knees.

“Oh, Merlin.” He pressed a kiss to her belly button and firm stomach as he finally pulled her jeans down to reveal matching knickers. He helped her out of her jeans even as she moaned from whatever Fred was doing to her. George looked up to see Fred’s hands cupping the firm breasts, and he turned his attention back to the sight in front of him. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to the crotch of her knickers and pushed his tongue out, inhaling the musky scent of her arousal.

“Fuck,” she cried and George’s laughter mingled with Fred’s. George felt a hand in his hair as he continued to tongue her hidden pussy. “Oh, god. Please,” she moaned and George pushed to his feet.

“Bed,” Fred ordered in a husky tone. They led her to the bed, George pulling gently on her hand while Fred nudged her from behind. She sat on the bed and George and Fred quickly pulled off their own trousers so that all three were left in only knickers and pants. Hermione’s eyes darted between their tented shorts, and she reached out to run her fingers down both of their erections. She let out a shuddering breath and grabbed one of each of their hands and pulled as she moved back on the bed.

Fred quickly moved back up to kiss her and fondle her breasts while George resumed his exploration of her pussy. He let his hands slide up her silky thighs and she spread her legs in invitation even as she arched her breast into Fred’s mouth. George slipped a thumb under the thin fabric finding the wetness hidden in the curls. Hermione cried out as he pushed his thumb in deeper. He pulled out and worked her knickers off before tossing them to the floor. She was moaning as Fred mouthed at one nipple and pinched and teased at the other. George lowered his head and pressed his lips to the dark curls between her legs. 

”George!” she cried, and he smiled as he pushed his tongue inside her. Fuck, she tasted delicious. He licked and sucked at her juices while Fred tended to her breasts. The double stimulation was too much and George soon felt her thighs clenching as her orgasm hit and she cried out.

Having satisfied her for now, George moved up to press a kiss to her neck. She moaned and rolled her head lazily to give him access. George moved off her as Fred slipped from his shorts and moved between her legs.

“Is this what you want, love?” George whispered, and Hermione fluttered her eyes open to look up at Fred then over at George. She nodded.

“Yes. Please.”

George pressed a kiss to her lips and gently stroked her soft breast.

“Love.” They both turned to look up at Fred, his face red from holding back his need to plunge into her. “We’re Weasleys. Might want a contraceptive charm.”

“Oh,” Hermione gasped, her face flushing red. She reached for her wand and waved it before placing it back on the bedside table. She nodded up at Fred. “Alright.”

Fred bent down to place a gentle kiss on her lips, and George returned his attention to her neck and breast. Fred let out a groan and Hermione gasped.

“Fred. Oh, god.”

“Oh, Hermione,” Fred groaned, and George soon felt the bed moving in a familiar rhythm. Hermione’s moans sounded sweet to his ears, and he was glad his brother was bringing her such pleasure. He kept his attention on her breasts as Fred moved over her, his soft grunts mingling with her sweet gasps. Hermione’s hand gripped his hair as her body moved beneath Fred.

“Oh, god, Fred. Fred! Nggh. Yes.”

“Mmm. Hermione. You feel so good.”

George pulled back slightly just as Fred lowered his head to press his lips to hers. George took in the sight of the two lovers, bodies flushed and covered with sweat. His own cock twitched with desire as he watched Fred move over her. Hermione’s legs were wrapped around Fred’s waist, and her hips moved up to meet his every thrust. George reached out to run a hand over the naked thigh and his heart swelled with love for his brother and their partner. Hermione let out a cry and arched against Fred. In turn, Fred let out a grunt, his body tensing over hers. If George hadn’t seen the flash of white light he might not have believed it. The two lovers were gasping for breath so he took the opportunity to sit up and take a look at his brother’s Rune. It looked like a K, which George knew wasn’t a Rune at all. He smiled to himself. Or perhaps, it was an incomplete Rune.

He turned his attention at the sounds of sloppy kisses and a soft groan to see Fred moving off Hermione. “Can you handle more, love?”

She smirked up at Fred and darted her eyes to George. “Oh, absolutely.”

Fred and George laughed as George moved between her legs. She automatically wrapped them around his waist and pressed her hips up. “Come on, Love. Don’t make me wait. I’m already wet and ready for you.” George groaned as Fred laughed.

”That’s our Hermione,” Fred said and George had to agree. In one swift move he pushed into her tight heat, Fred’s semen sliding out between their bodies. Hermione arched up with a moan.

“Oh, yes, George. Fucking brilliant.” She reached out and grabbed Fred’s head, pulling him in for a rough kiss.

George pressed into her tight heat. “Someone’s feeling a bit dominant,” he teased. She moaned from where her lips still claimed Fred’s, and George pushed deeper into her. She pulled back with a moan and George began to move just as vigorously as Fred had moments before. Merlin, he could barely hold back his orgasm between her delightful cries and clenching channel. He felt Fred’s fingers on her thigh much as he had done and hoped his brother was enjoying the sight as much as he had. She cried out and George felt her sensitive pussy clench around him, pulling his own eagerly anticipated orgasm from him. Knowing what to expect he caught the fading flash of white light and smirked to himself.

As Hermione’s exhausted legs slipped from around his waist, George carefully pulled from her. He moved to lie beside her and looked over at his brother. “Turn over, brother.” Fred didn’t hesitate to roll over and allow them to see the black R he now sported on his shoulder. “It was a K before,” George said. 

Hermione let out a cry and threw her arms around George’s neck, pulling him in. She buried her wet face against his shoulder and the two brothers set to soothing their bonded mate. 

“Sorry,” she finally mumbled. “I just don’t think I really thought it could be true.” She wiped at the tears and gave them a watery smile. They each pressed a kiss to her cheeks before settling in for a nap, Hermione between them as she settled back against George and pulled Fred against her. She let out a contented sigh. “You know,” she said sleepily, “I really thought Ginny had ruined our lives with that ritual.”

“Nah,” George said, a smile pulling at his lips. “She just Runed us.”


	10. Epilogue: Five years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And because I'm so impatient and I feel bad for such a short last chapter...

“Roseanne Michelle! Roxanne Delilah!”

Harry pressed a finger to his lips and the twin girls let out a small giggle. A moment later light flooded their little hideaway as the sheet was pulled back and a grinning, freckled face poked in. quickly followed by a body. Fred squeezed in beside his daughters and copied Harry’s movements from a second before, pressing his finger to his lips. 

“Shh. Mummy gets temperamental when she’s pregnant,” he whispered loudly.

“And whose fault is that, Fred Weasley?” Hermione said as the sheet was ripped from their makeshift hideaway. A very pregnant Hermione stood towering over them, hands on her hips. She moved one hand to point out towards the back yard. “Now, go apologize to your grandfathers for giving them that nasty candy.”

Both girls climbed out from under what was left of the fort attempting to look contrite. “Yes, mamma.” They scuttled out of the living room towards the back door. 

Fred rose as well and dusted nonexistent dust from his robe. “I assume dad and Kingsley are sufficiently sobered to accept an apology before falling over in fits of laughter again.”

Hermione let out a huff. “It is unseemly for the Minister and his fiance to be seen acting like children.”

“Oh, give over, Hermione,” Harry said, struggling to his feet, his own rounded belly hindering his progress. “You’re starting to sound like Malfoy. You’d think after all these years of being married to the twins you’d loosen up a bit.”

“Right,” she said, crossing her arms, “because Severus has done such a good job of getting you to sober up.”

“I gave up on that useless endeavor before the ink on the Runes dried,” Severus’s voice came from the darkened hallway. Harry turned to look at his mate, warmth spilling over him as he finally made it to his feet and crossed the room. He wrapped Severus in a hug and accepted the quick kiss. “Lilith is down for her nap, love. How are you doing?”

“Hungry,” Harry answered.

Severus patted his bottom. “Then let’s go see if Ronald and Draco have finished burning our dinner.”

“Oh don’t worry,” Hermione answered as the group headed out to the backyard. “George took the spatula away from them and shooed them away from the grill. Dinner should be at least halfway decent.”

They made their way out of the new edition of the Burrow, a three story farmhouse style with a wraparound porch and arched eaves. They waved to Arthur and Kingsley who sat in rocking chairs, a red-headed toddler on each lap as the girls regaled them with some story. Harry didn’t think anyone had been very surprised when the two men had started dating. What  _ had  _ surprised them was when Arthur had admitted that he now sported a matching Rune to Kingsley’s. Harry was just glad the man had been able to find happiness after Molly’s deceit.

They made their way out into the yard where Lucius Malfoy was seated in front of a chess table, a small, strawberry blond-haired boy across from him. Ron was standing over the boy, coaching him in moves while Lucius berated his son-in-law. Severus excused himself to join the trio, and Harry had no doubt the man was going to annoy Lucius in order to aid their godchild in his chess victory. Narcissa sat under a tree sharing a blanket with Neville and Luna. Luna stared up at the overhanging greenery while the other two most likely chatted about Narcissa’s garden. The two had formed an unlikely friendship during Luna’s pregnancy with Scorpius and often spent time together when Luna went to visit the child she had birthed for Draco and Ron. Harry knew the couples were discussing a second child even though Neville’s own grandmother was on him about getting an heir. The sweet-natured couple weren’t quite ready to settle down with their own brood just yet, though.

Fred scampered off to join his twin at the grill leaving Harry and Hermione to settle themselves in conjured loungers. Harry took a lemonade off the tray that floated in front of them and sent a smile at his husband as Hermione grabbed her own. Harry took a sip of the refreshing liquid and leaned his head back.

“I saw Ginny in Diagon Alley yesterday,” he said softly, his eyes darting to Ron to make sure his best friend couldn’t overhear them.

“I’d forgotten she was out,” Hermione answered back. “Charlie said she was going to be moving in with her mother.” Harry nodded. Molly hadn’t received any time in Azkaban, but her wand was monitored by the Ministry, as Ginny’s would now be. She had been lucky in that she’d still been underage at the time of her trial so hadn’t lost her wand completely.

“I think, if it hadn’t been for the proximity spell, things would have gotten nasty,” Harry told her. “I don’t think she liked seeing me pregnant.”

“Do you suppose she’ll ever get past it all?”

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know. I’d like to think so. Hopefully, someday, she’ll come to understand it never would have happened.”

“Well, those Weasleys can be a bit stubborn. But they get there eventually.”

Harry snorted. “It’d be nice. For Arthur, you know.”

“I think Kingsley’s keeping him plenty busy these days.”

Harry chuckled. “Ron said Kingsley’s been hinting at kids.” He turned to smile at his friend, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Good lord, a Weasley-Shacklebolt. I’d better warn Minerva to start looking for her replacement.”

Harry laughed and looked over at a cry to see Ron swinging his son in the air, the boy’s face beaming brightly. Lucius had a mock look of anger on his face, and Harry marveled at the change in the man since the Final Battle. Draco, Charlie, and Bill came striding out of Arthur’s old shed and Harry didn’t doubt the trio had been tinkering with something muggleish or other. Draco had become the new Arthur with his obsession all things muggle. More than once he had dragged Hermione off to the shed to identify something and explain its uses. Harry knew Bill and Arthur were helping Ron work on an old motorbike reminiscent of Sirius’s for Draco’s birthday next month as the blond had recently taken his muggle driving test and now had a license.

Overall, Harry had very little to complain about. His friends were happy. He was happy. His husband was happy. His daughter and godchildren were healthy. He let out a small “oomph” and pressed a hand to where the child in his belly had just kicked. Yes. All was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it and thanks for all the wonderful and lovely comments. Until next time, my lovelies.


End file.
